


NSFW BBC Sherlock One-Shots.

by lupinjoallen



Series: TimeForSmut Tumblr One-Shots [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 49,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: A collection of NSFW one-shots based on BBC's Sherlock. Each chapter will have the title of followed by the character. Summary will also have character pairings.





	1. Foreigner. John Watson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John worries about his new neighbor. Small trigger for violence.

“This is ridiculous,” Sherlock scoffed, watching the woman from the window tip the movers. “Why do we have to this new neighbour?”

 

“Play nice,” John grumbled, not looking away from the paper.

 

“No,” Sherlock huffed, storming away from the curtain. He grabbed his violin as he heard the new neighbour walking into the flat. He started playing an out of tune riff that made John flinch.

 

John got up and took away the bow. “Quit pouting,” He said, poking the tip against Sherlock’s nose. The detective sputtered as his face scrunched up. “Let’s go pay them a visit.”

 

“Oh yes. Let’s watch you flirt shamelessly with our new neighbour and fall on your face. Actually, that’ll likely put you on my side and we can make her move out. Let’s go pay them a visit!” Sherlock bounced up, new vigor in his step as he trotted to the door.

 

John sighed and followed him to the flat down the stairs. The door was open and they could see you trying to push the sofa yourself. John walked in. “Here,” He said, grunting as you both pushed it against the wall.

 

You huffed and panted out a “My hero!” happily to him once you both got the sofa in place.

 

“An American?” Sherlock asked, somewhat surprised. “You’re not going to launch firework in July are you?”

 

“God no,” You’d scoffed. “They’re...loud a-and obnoxious. I’m not too keen on American based holidays myself.” You then looked like you remembered something and pranced to your kitchenette, writing something down on a notebook. “I guess you’re the guys from B?” You asked, glancing up.

 

“We are. And we didn’t bring a casserole.”

 

You made a face and glanced at John. He sighed and said, “I’m John Watson. That’s Sherlock Holmes. You can ignore him.”

 

“Good plan,” You chuckled, nose scrunching up cutely. “So, why come here?”

 

“He wanted to shag you,” Sherlock said.

 

Your eyes widened as John looked to Sherlock in shock and disgust. “Uhhh...Shag...that...uhm…” You bit your lip. “Sorry, what?”

 

John went red as Sherlock snickered. “Still adjusting to the slang then?” John asked.

 

“I know what snogging is?” You offered, shrugging. Sherlock started snickering loudly and you sighed.

 

John frowned and walked to you. “Hey. Don’t worry about it. If you like, I can help out...uhm…”

 

You smiled somewhat timidly and introduced yourself. Through the next month, you wandered around London with John, him helping you with all the sights and even finding you a decent job at a coffee shop.

 

When you weren't at work, you were hanging out with Sherlock and John. Well, mostly John. Sherlock gave you the cold shoulder most of the time.

 

It wasn't until you'd gotten caught up in a case with them that a lot of things changed. Namely your relationship with John Watson.

 

Your vision blurred after you'd been slammed into the wall, slumping to the ground and curling up to hold your head. Two sets of feet zipped by, one returning.

 

John whispered gently to you, trying to help you out. He checked your head for any injury, you whimpering as his fingers dragged over the forming knot.

 

“Need to get ice for it.” He sighed, relieved you were okay.

 

You opened your mouth to say something when Sherlock hissed out a “Seriously? We almost had him!”

 

“Sherlock, she got hurt.” John huffed, glaring at the detective.

 

“Oh dear! Shall we kiss it make it better?” John stated at him, shocked he was acting this way! “See, this nonsense is exactly why I didn't want her tagging along!”

 

“You said it was alright!” John snapped, getting up. You flinched, only Sherlock catching it as John walked to him. “Sherlock, what’s crawled up your arse?!”

 

“Other than the fact that you like to drag around any girlfriend you've made onto cases? Nothing actually. Why not lick her wounds for her since it’s clear that she left that damned country for a reason other than ‘I just wanted a change of pace’!” His voice heightened as he mimicked you, waving his hands around and dancing a bit.

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” John snapped. He turned to look to you, make sure you were okay, when he saw you missing. “Bloody--”

 

“Good riddance,” Sherlock huffed. John glared at him then stormed off. “Did she tell you she got fired because someone told her boss she called her a Red Coat?”

 

John snarled and headed for the street, hearing Sherlock call out “She keeps things secret even from you!”

 

John arrived at Baker Street, walking to your flat. 221A. He knocked, waiting a moment before you opened the door.

 

“Hey,” you mumbled.

 

“Did you really call them a Red Coat?” He asked. You shook your head. John sighed and pulled you into a hug. You sighed and hugged onto him. “He's a dick, you know?”

 

You let out a short laugh, squeezing him a bit tighter. “He's right though. I really am in the way.”

 

“Hell no,” John scoffed. “You're brilliant.”

 

“Is that your way of saying you’ll finally make a move on me?” John blinked and looked to you. You blushed and shrugged, smiling a bit. “Just teasing, John.”

 

John watched you a moment before cupping your face and kissing you. You sighed softly in pleasure as you kissed him back, gripping his shoulders to pull yourself closer.

 

The kiss deepened slowly, your fingers pushing into his hair as his tongue prodded at your lips. He cupped the back of your head, pulling his hand away when you hissed as his fingers brushed over the knot. He apologized but you just pulled him back, kissing him again.

 

John moaned and gripped the back of your neck with one hand and your hips with the other. You rutted right against his erection and whined softly before pulling him into your flat and locking the door. “John,” You gasped as his lips brushed against your jaw.

 

“You sure?” He asked softly. “I don’t want to push you into something you don’t want.”

 

“Please,” You whimpered, tugging at the belt around his hips. You gulped, cheeks reddening as he pressed his forehead to hers. “Please, John.”

 

John growled and lifted you up suddenly, carrying you to your room. You giggled softly as you held yourself up by his back, playfully spanking him. He grunted and swatted your own ass hard. You moaned lowly, thighs clenching together.

 

“You like that?” He asked, smirking as you whined out a “Uh huh” to him. He laid you out on the bed and kissed you, moaning with you as he stripped you down. He shivered as you rolled into his touches, keening and begging quietly. “You’re so beautiful, Y/N.”

 

You whimpered and nuzzled him, kissing his neck. John gently tugged at your hair, mindful of the knot as he kissed your neck before biting your skin. You gasped and pressed against him. “J-John!”

 

John smirked, licking the mark sweetly before he kissed you sweetly. “Something wrong?” He chuckled lowly, watching you.

 

You blushed and whimpered, gulping as you tugged at his shirt. “No fair,” You huffed playfully. He hummed and flipped you onto your stomach. You gasped as he ripped down your jeans and knickers, leaving you completely bare for him at last. His hand spanked across your ass, making you mewl softly. “John,” You whimpered, pressing back.

 

He gripped your shoulder and pushed you so you were prostrate in front of him, your face pressed into the pillow. “Tell me if I’m too rough, alright?” He asked, rubbing his thumb gently into the back of your neck.

 

“Yes, Sir,” You sighed happily, smiling as he spanked you again. You bit your lip, hiding your face in the pillow as he spanked you, muffling your moans into the cushion. To say you were surprised was an understatement! Here was sweet John Watson who’d given you the grand tour of London spanking your ass raw. You moaned into the pillow again as he gave your ass another hard smack before rubbing his thumb carefully along your folds. “Fuck, John.”

 

“Look at you,” He sighed, smirking as he watched your cheeks reddening. “So pretty with your ass all red for me.” He bent and bit gently into a cheek, earning a yip from you as he growled. “So delicious.” He pulled back and pushed a finger into your wet hole, groaning as you sighed softly. “So wet.” He carefully pumped his finger before sliding in a second. “Shit. You’re tight, love.”

 

You blushed and whimpered, hiding your face into the pillow as he pumped and scissored his fingers, working you open. “Sir, please,” You keened. His thumb drifted to your clit, making you gasp as your back dipped towards the bed. “John!”

 

John smirked and worked your pussy as he unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it away. He managed to get the clothing off of one arm but refused to pull his hand away as you panted and moaned, your thighs giving a hard shake. “C’mon then. Let me feel you,” He growled as he spanked your ass again, curling his fingers and finding your g-spot.

 

You gasped and moaned as you felt your first orgasm, rocking against his hand. “John! Oh my god!” You cried into the pillow, grateful it was muffling your voice as you heard a slight creaking upstairs. Sherlock was home, pacing in his home as his flatmate fingered your cunt. You whimpered as John spanked you again, panting softly as your ass stung before his lips met the tail end of your spine and slowly worked their way up.

 

John slowed his fingers as he kissed up your spine until he was moving your hair aside and kissing the back of your neck. He listened to your soft whine of disappointment as he pulled out his fingers and pressed them to your lips. “Suck,” He ordered.

 

Your cheeks reddened but you did as he said, surprised by his dominance again. He turned your head, pressing his body against yours as you bobbed your head along his fingers. “Not too rough?” He asked softly, to which you shook your head. “Good. I’m gonna fuck you hard, Y/N. You need to tell me if I’m too much.”

 

You smiled as he pulled his fingers away, cupping your face now as he leaned in to kiss you. You whispered, “Yes, Sir” as his lips met yours.

 

He pulled away briefly and stripped completely, finding a condom. Once he slid it on, he pushed into you, gripping your hips tightly as he moaned lowly. You gasped and panted into the pillow, his hips pressing against your stinging ass. His hands slowly slid up your body, squeezing as they made their way to your breasts as he pressed his face against your neck. You whined and turned your head, nuzzling him gently.

 

John grunted and kissed you as he rolled his hips. You whimpered against his lips as he gave you a hard thrust. “Sh-Sherlock wi-will hear,” You whimpered.

 

“Don’t care,” He growled, pushing deeper into you. You gasped as he thrusted faster. “Don’t talk about him.”

 

You gasped and moaned, unable to speak as he gripped your breasts firmly as he pumped into you. Little obscenities and yips escaped from you as he moved, groaning against your ear. “Oh fuck yes,” He moaned, pushing you so you were laying flat on your front as he straddled your legs to thrust into you. “You’re so tight for you. God, I wanna bloody cum already, Y/N,” He moaned, thrusting faster.

 

He bit your neck, holding back his orgasm as you gasped and moaned. He pushed hard and fast into you, rubbing just right against you as you whined. “John, please,” You begged.

 

He smirked and moved so you were half straddling him as he gripped your hips, leaving you on your hands and knees. He gripped your hair and pulled you back against his chest, kissing and biting into your neck and shoulder. His hips pumped into you, rolling his hips and rubbing against your g-spot.

 

“Go on then. Give it to me. Let my bloody cock feel you,” He moaned into your ear, nipping at the lobe as his pants came in ragged breaths against your ear. You gasped and shook as you orgasmed, clenching tightly around him and covering your mouth to muffle your moan. John moaned and pulled your hand away, kissing you as he worked you through it.

 

He whined and gasped as his hips hit harder. “Yes, John,” You mewled, rocking against him. “C’mon. Fill me up.” He grunted and held you tightly as he orgasmed hard, the condom filling with his seed. You moaned and rocked your hips hard, riding out his orgasm with him.

 

Slowly you both settled before collapsing into your bed, his arms wrapped tight around you as you both panted. His lips brushed against your shoulder and neck as he rubbed your hips and side. “Are you alright?” He asked softly.

 

You let out a breathless giggle, nodding. “Oh yeah,” You said lowly, making him chuckle as he kissed your shoulder again. Slowly, he pulled away, cleaning himself up before coming back with a warm cloth and doing the same for you. “Thank you,” You said, blushing as he surprised you again.

 

John just smiled. “What? I can’t take care of you after sex?”

 

“Y-You can...I just...John, you’re blowing my expectations a bit out of the water here.” He smiled as his chest swelled with pride as he laid with you again. You curled against him. “So, I guess Sherlock told you...About the Red Coat comment.”

 

John nodded, running a hand through your hair, freezing when he found the knot again. He whispered an apology as he sighed, thinking. “Y/N...Why did you really come to England?”

 

You looked up at him and sighed. “Damn that detective,” You chuckled. You smiled and said, “I’m not on the run or some secret assassin, if that’s any consolation.”

 

“A little,” He said, smiling. And so, John laid there, as bare as you were as you poured out your heart and told your story to him.


	2. Impulse. Jim Moriarty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty's girlfriend can be a bit of a tease. Especially when she has to push him to do what she wants.

Jim frowned as he looked at the note, seeing it written in your handwriting.

 

'Went to work. Love you, Jimmy'

 

Jim hummed. Work. That meant you were doing the job he’d asked you. The relationship Jim Moriarty had with you was odd.

 

He had hired you as his personal thief, finding all sorts of goodies for him, even stealing priceless artifacts for him, such as the Black Pearl of Borgias. Yet he wanted something more. So he took that. And now, you were not only his thief but his woman.

 

Jim felt a slight shame that he’d yet to even have sex with you but he wasn’t ready to push you. But, this day seemed to push his buttons.

 

Jim sat at his desk, typing the codes he needed before he brought up the security feed. He saw you in the rafters of the museum and smiled. He sent you a text.

 

Aren’t you a pretty little thief?

 

He received a reply a moment later, seeing you texting in the darkness.

 

Just watch love. I'm making a show of it tonight.

 

Jim quirked an eyebrow curiously before he saw movement on another camera. He saw two figures walking around the museum quietly and sat up straighter, whispering a curse under his breath.

 

He could recognize that curly haired detective a mile away. Jim’s eyes darted back to the camera you were on, seeing you slip from your hiding spot as your black mask kept in place. You had stepped towards the balcony, watching them as the moonlight slipped through the windows to reveal you to them.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” He hissed under his breath as you straightened yourself up, staring down the detective.

 

Sherlock had let out a shout to call out to you but you bolted. The duo made chase and Jim watched anxiously as you vanished off camera. Sherlock had rounded a corner and he and John split up to find you. As he turned down another hall, you’d trapped him against the wall.

 

Jim stiffened as he watched Sherlock gasp in surprise as you’d pressed against him, almost humping his leg as you nuzzled under his chin. The detective attempted to push against you but you nipped him through the mask, leaving a small red mark on his neck.

 

Jim growled as you were shoved away and seemed to be giggling. However, he saw John come around and hold up a gun to you, firing. The bullet had missed and you managed to escape. Jim popped his jaw as he watched Sherlock cup the side of his neck as he looked around frantically for you before he and John ran off to find you.

 

Did you like the show? You’d sent him. Jim checked the message but felt his lip twitch up in irritation.

 

You walked into the home you shared with the madman, holding your new treasure up triumphantly. You wondered how it’d look on the vanity in your room when Jim was suddenly on you. He grabbed the art piece and put it aside as he gripped your hair.

 

You groaned in pain as you grinned at him. “Yes, Love?” You asked playfully.

 

“That was bloody reckless,” he snarled, pulling you to the desk. “Position.”

 

You shivered and bent over his desk, spreading your legs. He wasn't having it. Jim gripped your ankles as he rummaged through the desk, getting out a set of four cuffs. He pulled your ankles and wrists behind you and restrained you. You squirmed on his desk a bit as he slapped your ass through the layers of clothing you had.

 

As you gasped, he snarled out, “You're mine, you little bitch.”

 

“Sir!” You gasped out.

 

Jim groped your ass before pulling you to your knees. You looked up at him as he pulled out his cock. “suck. Now.” He ordered.

 

You whined and leaned forward to lick timidly mouth opening. Jim grabbed your hair and thrust into your mouth. You choked and screwed your eyes shut. Jim thrust into your mouth, groaning and pulling your hair.

 

“That’s it. Choke on it. This is the only fucking cock you get to choke on. Got that, you little bitch?” You opened your watering eyes, looking up at him. “You don’t get to play cute, Y/N.” He forced you to deep throat him. “You take my cock because it’s the only one you get. This mouth.” He pulled away and you gasped and coughed as he dropped down, grabbing at your breasts. “These tits. Your pussy and ass. It’s all mine. No one else’s. Am I clear?” He snarled out as tugged at your nipples, twisting harshly. “Am. I. Clear?” He enunciated.

 

“Yes, Sir! Fuck, Jimmy!” You moaned, pressing into his hands. You looked up at him pleadingly. “Jimmy, please!”

 

Jim snarled and got up, walking around the desk and grabbing a gag. “You’re done talking.” He strapped it onto you. You panted and looked up at him pleadingly. He smirked and ripped open your shirt then the bra. He slapped across your chest harshly, earning a grunt from you. He then gripped your throat. “You’re mine, Y/N.”

 

He gripped you under your arms and lifted you up before snarling. He set you back down and uncuffed your ankles. You shot up and nuzzled him as you rutted against his leg. Jim watched you before turning you and pinning you face down onto the desk. You whined and rocked your hips back but he smacked your ass again. You still and whined behind the gag as you shook.

 

Jim ripped down your pants, palming your ass possessively. “So bloody gorgeous, my girl,” He purred before kneeling down and humming. He bit into your flesh, making you cry out as you shook. Jim moaned and gripped your panties, ripping them in half. He used his thumbs and spread your labia, smirking at the sight of your wet pussy. “Such a pretty cunt for me.” He gave you a long lick, noting how you shook and moaned. “Tasty too.”

 

You cried out as he buried his face into your pussy, licking and sucking impatiently. You squirmed and rocked against his face, no matter how many times he shoved you harshly back against the desk. You were sure your hips would bruise. He finally stood and notched himself against your entrance before sliding in.

 

Jim sighed in pleasure as he gripped your hips, stilling for a long moment before giving a hard thrust. He smirked as you cried out wantingly, shaking under him. He gave your ass another hard smack, leaving the cheek stinging from the blow. You’d clenched around him at that so he gave another strike.

 

“You love that, don’t you? Love being smacked around and used like a little whore.” You made grunts of agreement as he pumped faster into you, his hips losing rhythm. “You’re not cumming, not yet. I’m going to use you then you can sit in your room, dripping with my cum, and think about it. You can think about how it’s my cum dripping from your whore hole and not his.”

 

Ah, so that’s it, you realized. He was jealous that you’d made a move on Sherlock and not him. You whined and squeezed around him again. You needed to cum. You wanted him to feel you, but when he pushed deep into you, shouting out his orgasm, you were left panting and whining desperately.

 

Jim slowly pulled away, smirking as he watched his load leaking from your clutching pussy. “Oh, and you were so close too,” He growled, smirking to you. He unlatched the cuffs and quickly dug into his desk again. You stood straight and he put a collar around your neck. “Strip naked. You’re my pet now and my pets don’t wear clothing.” You did as you were told, giving him a desperate look the whole time. He just stared at you and hummed before shoving you towards the exit. “Go to your room and think about what you’ve done. You’re not allowed to cum unless it’s on my cock with my permission. Understand?”

 

You nodded and left the room, body aching. If it weren’t for the gag in your mouth, you would’ve been smiling and giggling. Your plan worked.


	3. Stag Night. John Watson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N sees Sherlock and John out drinking and has a bit of fun with John.

The man was hammered, that much you could see from a lifetime away. Though, not as much as his curly haired friend. Upon a blink and a drunken squint, you were surprised to find you’d recognized the blokes! The consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes, and the man behind the blog, John Watson.

 

Your eyes kept trailing to the blogger, seeing his mussed up blond hair as he giggled at his friend. Sherlock seemed to keep checking the timer, shouting obscenely loudly about a schedule before he blinked. He then said something to John before stumbling off towards the bathroom.

 

You tapped your finger anxiously, trying to think of what to do. You admired the blogger from afar, sipping at your drink when his eyes met yours. He gave a smile and raised a glass to you.

 

You smiled and got up, heading for the table and sitting beside him. “Hello,” You greeted. You’d decided not to say anything about the blog. He probably got enough of that. “Your friend is a lightweight.”

 

“You saw that?” He giggled, smiling big to you. He looked anxious as he played with his cup a little. “I’m John.”

 

“Y/N,” You said, smiling to him. You eyed his features. Fuck was he hot. “Why hang out with your boyfriend all night?” you asked. If you read anything from his blog, you knew what was coming.

 

“He’s not--I’m not gay,” He sighed, rubbing his face. “That’s my friend. He’s not used to this stuff. I think this is his first time actually drinking since…” He scrunched his face cutely, trying to remember the last time Sherlock might’ve had a drink.

 

You just giggled and leaned closer. “Don’t worry about it, John. I just like teasing you.” He bit his lip as he looked to you and you smiled. “Why don’t you stop biting your lip and bite me instead?”

 

He groaned and leaned in, cupping your face and kissing you. You hummed softly, kissing back as you gently laid a hand on his thigh. While one hand stayed on your face, the other trailed down, almost shyly before gripping your hip.

 

“I know you can play rougher than that,” You whispered, moving closer to him so your breasts were pressed against his arm.

 

“Should get somewhere private,” He groaned, licking his lips. You smirked and kissed his lips before getting up and pulling him away. John grinned as he watched your hips sway, focused on your ass hidden beneath the short skirt you were wearing. He followed you down a private hall, surprised when you pulled him into a broom closet. “Not exactly romantic,” He chuckled, kissing you again.

 

“Not a romantic, Sir,” You said, tugging at his belt. John shivered and gave you a look at that. You grinned, knowing you hit a certain button. “Something wrong, Sir?”

 

“Watch yourself. I was in the military,” he said, smirking a little himself.

 

“What was your ranking then?” You asked. You knew the answer. He was a captain! It was in the bloody blog, but you couldn’t let him know.

 

“Captain,” He said as he pressed you against the far wall, grabbing your wrists. “Y/N, you sure you want this?” You nodded, frantically grinding into him. “Then put your hands on the wall.”

 

“Yes, Captain,” You giggled, turning and poking your ass out for him.

 

John pressed himself against your ass, hand smacking it lightly. “Such a perfect fucking ass,” He growled. You shivered. “Gotta be quick before my friend hunts me down.”

 

He leaned back and locked the door, grateful for the low lit room. He watched you pull up the skirt and reveal the thong underneath. John smirked and knelt down, groping at your ass-cheeks before rubbing his fingers against your folds.

 

You let your head rest against the wall, loving how he teased your folds over the fabric of your panties. “Fuck, Captain,” you whined. His teeth nipped lightly into your ass and you let out a squeak of a giggle. “John!”

 

“Couldn’t resist. So tasty,” He chuckled before tugging down your thong and teasing your clit with his thumb. He groaned as he saw your cleanly kept heat before him, surprised by the lack of hair. “So fucking sexy like this.”

 

“Captain, please,” You whimpered, legs tensing up as his thumb picked up the pace. You needed something in you or you would go insane. You gasped when his tongue teased your wet hole, moaning softly.

 

John hummed softly as he thrust his tongue into you, grunting as your hips rocked back before he raised an eyebrow. He pulled back, wetting his thumb with his spit, then rubbed it against your puckered hole. Your jerk and whine made him smirk.

 

“So you like having your arse played with?” He asked.

 

“F-Fuck yes,” You gasped as he pushed the appendage into your hole. He stood as he thrust his thumb into your hole slowly, pulling out his cock. You felt the cockhead nudge against your wet entrance before he pushed in slowly.

 

You both moaned, his thumb curling a bit and making you jerk. “John, please,” You whimpered.

 

“Wanna...What do you want, Y/N?” He moaned, rocking his hips slowly.

 

“Want you to fuck my ass so good, Captain!” You begged, reaching back and spreading your cheeks for him. He pulled his cock out of your pussy and bent, spitting against your hole. You whimpered and whined,feeling him spread the saliva over it.

 

John thrusted his thumb into you slowly before pulling it away and pushing in two fingers. You gasped as he worked you open, surprised by the rough way he was handling you. You whined and rocked against his fingers before finally panting out, “John, please. Just fuck me, already.”

 

He pulled his fingers away slowly before spitting into his palm and lubing his cock up. Slowly, John pushed into your ass. Your head rolled back as you shook and moaned. He moved ever so slowly, not wanting to hurt you. What a gentleman!

 

“Fuck, so tight,” He moaned as he was finally buried balls deep into you. He stilled, waiting. The moment you rocked against him, he gave you a hard thrust, ripping a shout from you that was drowned out by the music. “Fuck yes!” He grunted, fucking himself into you.

 

You moaned and clutched at the wall, gripping one of the storage shelves as he pumped into you. ‘Yes, yes, yes!” You cried, meeting his hips.

 

“You’re so fucking tight around me, Y/N,” He whined before pressing against you completely. He had a hand gripping your breast as his free hand reached down and rubbed your clit. You whined and clenched up as he growled. “Like that? You want both your holes filled up?”

 

“Fuck yes, Captain! Please finger my cunt!” You moaned and he gave you just that, two fingers sliding into your pussy as he fucked your ass harder. He curled them and rubbed quickly as he thrust into you. “Fuck yes. Oh, John!”

 

“Gonna cum in your arse,” He panted against your ear. “Gonna make me cum in that tight arse of yours!”

 

“Better make me cum too, then,” You moaned, smiling as you rocked your hips. “C’mon, Captain. Make me cum all over your bloody fingers.”

 

John moaned and worked his fingers into you, learning just what made you melt before you were finally shaking and clamping around him, moaning out your release. John moaned with you and thrusted harder into you before you finally felt his cock swell and burst in you. His cum filled your ass as he kept up his thrusts, fingers working you through your own orgasm.

 

You both finally slowed and panted, stopping as the last of his load leaked into you. You finally giggled, making him smile and chuckle. “Should clean up and leave separately,” You told him. John just nodded.

 

Soon, you parted ways and morning came. You groaned as you walked around your kitchen, getting your morning cuppa. As you scrolled through John’s blog, you blinked, reading the title of the entry.

 

Stag Night.

 

The entry spoke of how Sherlock took John out drinking for his stag night, ending in them getting arrested. You smirked to yourself as you noticed a lack of an entry about his fun in the broom closet.

 

“Our dirty little secret, Watson.”


	4. Muck About. Sherlock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is surprised when Y/N defends his honor.

“Oh great,” You groaned, seeing Donovan at the tape.

 

John sighed next to you as Sherlock’s shoulders sagged a bit. “Just ignore her and Anderson,” John told him. Sherlock suppressed the urge to roll his eyes in retaliation to John’s advice. “I’m serious. Just block them out. Y/N and I can say you slipped in your mind palace.”

 

“Oh please. My mind isn’t some pitiful excuse to ignore idiots.” Sherlock scoffed, stepping out of the cab. You looked to John worriedly before getting out with him. You trailed behind Sherlock, hands in your coat as he gave Donovan as warm of a smile as he could. “Morning, Donovan.”

 

“Morning, Freak,” She hissed out, glaring at Sherlock with a fake smile.

 

Your eyes squinted in slight anger towards her as she let you all pass, her rolling her eyes at your glare. You jogged to match Sherlock’s long legged pace and looked up at him to say something when you noticed the flutter of muscle in his jaw. You sighed, reaching out and gripping his arm. He looked down at you, face falling blank as he looked to you. “Yes?” He asked.

 

“Sherlock, right here for you, alright?” You told him, squeezing his forearm. He watched you for a moment before lifting his hand. He squeezed your gloved hand with his own, nodding to you. You smiled back and followed him into the scene. “So, what are we looking at? You and John snatched me up before my morning cuppa.”

 

Sherlock chuckled, leading you in. “At a glance, looks like the work of the Eye Man. Killer been going about taking the eyes of anyone with pretty blue eyes. The victims, all women between the ages of thirty-two and thirty-four, all mothers, boring lives. Mostly housewives. And--”

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Anderson growled out, glaring at Sherlock as he approached.

 

“I’m here to look at the crimescene, obviously,” Sherlock sighed, clearly unsettled by the forensics officer having interrupted him.

 

“Here to ruin my crimescene, more like,” Anderson huffed.

 

“Would you get off?” Lestrade sighed out as he poked his head out of the room. He let Sherlock in and you smiled gratefully to Lestrade as he nodded to you. “Coming in, Y/N?”

 

“I’m gonna take a look around the rest of the house,” You told him.

 

“Please take pictures and send them to my email,” Sherlock called from within the room.

 

You gave a wave and did your own investigation, using the camera on your phone to photograph the obstructed rooms. You hummed in thought, looking around for any tools that might’ve been taken, dust spots, and the like when you heard Donovan.

 

“So, Freak, have you figured it out yet?” She hissed.

 

Your lip twitched in anger as you heard Sherlock scoff out, “What? That you and Anderson had a fun row and that’s why you’ve got a limp and his right hand is swollen?”

 

“Sherlock,” You heard John warn as you rounded the corner, seeing Anderson getting between Donovan and Sherlock.

 

“Oh please. It’s not like it’s a secret. The whole Yard knows at this point,” Sherlock scoffed.

 

“And they know about your recreational hobbies,” Anderson hissed.

 

“What the bloody hell does it matter!” You snapped. The whole group turned to you as you walked up, snarling out your words. “Like you’ve done little else with what you’ve done in your miserable life.”

 

“What the hell does that mean?” Donovan snapped.

 

“In what you’ve accomplished in half the night you spent with your legs wrapped around a married man, Sherlock can solve an entire case like a beat of your heart.”

 

“You’re really defending this freak?” Donovan scoffed. “All he ever does is get high and flutter about like he’s a bloody king.”

 

“No. That’d be his brother, Sweetie,” You chuckled. “And yes. I do defend this man. Why? Because he’s got more heart than you would ever bloody dream of in that vile black thing beating in your chest.”

 

Donovan scoffed and leered down at you. “I wouldn’t want that wanker near my corpse and I doubt anyone else actually would. But look at you, Y/N,” She sneered.

 

“Donavan,” Anderson tried, seeing how well this will end.

 

The officer instead jabbed her finger into your chest. “You follow him and his sidekick around like you’re some lost puppy. What’s your goal then? What’s in it for you? I think you’re just some selfish bitch who just wants a little taste of the action.”

 

“Don’t you lay a hand on her!” Sherlock snapped as John tried to move you away and Lestrade barked out, “What’s going on here?”

 

“Get it straight, Sweetie,” You huffed. “You got nothing on me. So why not later on you actually bother to get your pants from Anderson’s pocket and everyone here can be a little more comfortable again.”

 

Anderson flushed as Sherlock had to cover his mouth to hide his smile. John and Lestrade just gaped in shock as Donavan snarled and raised a hand to slap you. The second before her hand made contact with your cheek, your knuckles had cracked against her mouth.

 

You bounced your leg anxiously as you sat on the bench, glancing at the bars as you pursed your lips. Lestrade was unlocking your cell. “You’re bloody lucky we like you,” He said as you got up. “Sherlock paid your bail. He’s been worried about you.”

 

“He has?” You asked, glancing to the inspector.

 

Lestrade smiled. “I’ll get your things. Sherlock’s outside. He just needed some air.” You nodded and followed the inspector.

 

You pulled your coat back on as you stepped outside, looking around before you spotted Sherlock. You frowned, seeing his with a cigarette in his lips. He glanced up, seeing you and quickly snuffed it, rolling the toe of his shoe to put it out as he let you approach.

 

“So, how was prison? Any interesting tattoos you have to show off?” He asked, smirking a little.

 

You giggled hugged him. Sherlock sighed and hugged you tightly. You rubbed his back gently. “You okay?” You asked.

 

“Of course. Why would you ask that?”

 

“You didn’t bail John out when he got jailed for graffiti.” Sherlock chuckled, looking to you as you blinked. “Okay. For real. Are you alright? You’re-You’re smiling and laughing and what are you…” You trailed off as he bent down. Sherlock cupped your face and shyly pressed his lips to yours. He pulled away almost instantly, nose brushing against yours. “You...You’re...You’re obviously very ill right now. I mean, y-you’re so stressed out--”

 

“Oh for God’s sake--Y/N, you’re an incredible woman and I adore you,”He sighed, dropping his hands and rubbing his neck.You stared at him as he cleared his throat. “When you...punched Donovan and stood up for me, it sort of...made me realize why I enjoy you being near me so much. Why I reacted how I did…”

 

You remembered him shouting at Donovan for poking you. Of all things! You smiled and squeezed Sherlock’s hand. “Let’s go back to my place.”

 

Sherlock nodded. As soon as he was in your flat though, he had you against him, kissing you lovingly and holding you tightly. You whined softly as you kissed him, pushing your fingers through his curled hair.

 

“Y/N,” He groaned, lifting you up and pushing you against the wall as your legs snapped around him. You giggled as he fumbled to pull off his jacket without dropping you. “Bloody hell. How do people do this?” He laughed, blushing.

 

“Generally something called skill,” You giggled and kissed him. He moaned as the coat finally fell beside yours. “Sherlock, are you sure?” You panted out.

 

“Absolutely,” He huffed, smiling and kissing you again. “Any woman willing to punch the police for me is someone that definitely attracts me.” You smiled and kissed his neck as he carried you to your bedroom, laying you out on the bed and moaning as he pressed against you. “How did I get so bloody lucky?”

 

You smiled and nipped at his neck, pulling a groan from him as he pressed into you. “Sherlock,” You whined, shuddering. You reached down, cupping his hard length through the fabric of his trousers and licking at the jugular vein.

 

Sherlock whined out, eyes closing in pleasure as he whined. “Fuck yes. Y/N...Off. Get those bloody clothes off,” He panted as he stood, stripping off his blazer and shirt. He watched you strip down quickly, standing before him as he palmed himself. He grinned and pushed you onto the bed again and spread your legs as he dropped down, kissing your inner knee lovingly. “God, you’re beautiful.”

 

You blushed and bit your lip. “Sherlock,” You whined as he kissed up to your bare folds. His hands splayed over your hips as you whimpered. “Please stop teasing,” You moaned.

 

“Oh no,” He chuckled, smirking up to you. “I’m going to enjoy every second of you, love.”

 

He then buried his face into you, licking and sucking slowly. You cried out softly as you squirmed under him. His tongue moved cautiously as he thrusted his tongue into you. You moaned softly and watched him. His hands rubbed gently at your hips as his lips worked your clit gently. You jerked your hips as you whimpered.

 

Sherlock pulled back and kissed up your body slowly, rubbing your side gently. “Was that...Was that okay?” He asked softly.

 

“Could use some work,” You said, cupping his face. “But if you’re gonna try to make me cum, you’ll need practice.”

 

Sherlock smirked and kissed your jaw, making you whimper softly. “Will you allow me that?”

 

“Fuck yes,” You moaned, reaching down. You opened his pants and pulled out his hard cock, stroking him. He jerked and dropped his face into your neck. “Sherlock?” You asked, nuzzling.

 

“Ride me.”

 

You moved quickly, pinning him under you and sinking down onto his hard cock. He moaned loudly as he gripped your ass, holding you onto his cock firmly. You whimpered as he split you open, keeping you on him as his eyes slowly opened again to look at you. He nodded and you moved slowly.

 

Sherlock let out a shout of pleasure as his back arched up, feeling your wet walls sliding along his length. Your nails dug into his bare chest as his pants rubbed your clit. You whined and rode his cock as your head threw back in pleasure.

 

The detective looked up at you, admiring your bare body as you fucked him. He groaned and shook. “Y/N,” He moaned before moving.

 

You gasped as you were suddenly under him. Sherlock had moved your legs to rest on his shoulders as he gripped your hips, pumping into you quickly. You cried out in pleasure, gripping the sheets in tight fistfuls. Your walls clamped down around him as you shook.

 

“Sherlock, I’m gonna cum, love!” You cried out, shaking harder.

 

Sherlock moaned louder and watched you reach down and rub at your sensitive nub. He gasped as you clenched and your walls convulsed, your cry of his name escaping as you orgasmed. He grunted and dropped your legs, kissing you hard as he orgasmed with you, riding out your pleasure with his quickly.

 

You kissed him lovingly, holding his face as he panted and moaned with you. Your hands cupped his face gently, thumbs stroking along his cheekbones. Sherlock watched you and smiled, kissing you sweetly.

 

Slowly, he pulled away and curled onto the bed with you, holding you to him. You nuzzled him gently. He smiled and kissed your forehead, trailing slowly down your face to your nose, pecking it gently. You giggled and played with his hair, not wanting the moment to ever end.


	5. Catalytic. Sherlock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha, Y/N, loves to toy with her Omega, Sherlock Holmes.  
> ABO-Verse.

You smirked as you watched Sherlock work through the case on your monitor. "Such a cute boy," You couldn't help but chuckle. You watched him solve the chemical compound you'd laid out and shuddered. You blinked as he inhaled it, covering it up quickly but smirked. You sent a text to Sherlock.

 

Who would've thought it.

 

You watched Sherlock check his phone and frowned. You're the scientist then? -SH

 

The scientist? Is that the name your Alpha will give the case? Sherlock visibly tensed as he read your message. Something you should know, Boy. The compound is meant to only affect Omegas. But don't worry, you can have all sorts of fun since you figured it out so quick.

 

Sherlock blinked as he read the message and looked like he was sighing. Seriously, Y/N? If you wanted to put me in heat, you could've just said so. -SH

 

At that point, you were giggling like mad, adjusting on the bed you shared with him. You were curled up on his bed at Baker Street, enjoying the alone time you had.

 

Yes, but admit it, you loved the chase. Now come home, my omega. Let me reward you.

 

You watched Sherlock shift and say something to John. Closing the laptop, you stripped down, enjoying what little solitude you had left. You pulled on a black thong and your favourite lacy bra, smirking as it pushed up your breasts.

 

You were glad that Sherlock took the suppressants every day and masked his scent with some Alpha pheromones, but you knew he was struggling to compose himself on his way home. He was probably using his coat to hide the fact that he might be palming himself, attempting to soothe the ache as he--

 

You heard stomps up the stairs and sat on the edge of the bed, watching the door. Sure enough, in through the bedroom door came Sherlock, looking desperate and blushing. He groaned as he saw you, dropping his coat and scarf as he came to you.

 

"Alpha," He whispered before kissing you. You chuckled against his lips, pulling him to the bed before you were straddling him, teasing him as you slid your hands along his body. Sherlock whined softly, pressing his hips up as you grinded against him. "Alpha, please." He begged.

 

You smiled lovingly to him. "Such a good boy. My Omega wants to feel his Alpha fucking him?" You asked, kissing along the mark on his neck.

 

Sherlock gasped out a "Yes!" as he moaned breathlessly. "Y/N, fuck, please!"

 

You chuckled, tugging at his shirt. "Strip, love." You stood and watched as he tore off his clothing in record time. You couldn't help the growl that escaped as you smell his heat. "Did you feel it the moment you scented the chemical? Feel your cock start throbbing and leaking?"

 

"Yes," He panted before yelping as you pushed him onto the bed. You smirked as you knelt between his legs, licking up his length and swiping your tongue over the cockhead. "Oh fuck yes."

 

Sherlock let out a loud whine, hips bucking up to feel your tongue. You hummed as you watched him, his hard cock leaking fluids. You smirked and gripped him, stroking his cock. The omega let out a moan that made you growl softly as you squeezed at his base before sucking him down.

 

"Alpha!" Sherlock gasped, back arching off the bed until you were pushing his hips down. He moaned and watched you bob your head, sucking and swallowing around him. He moaned and shook, biting his lip. "Oh my god...Y/N, please. Fuck, I need it..."

 

You pulled away, kissing the tip affectionately with a smirk. "Love when you beg, Omega," You purred, making him shiver before you stood. "C'mere, love. Want to taste your mate's cunt?"

 

Sherlock moved to his knees on the floor quickly. You hooked your leg over his shoulder, petting his head lovingly. Sherlock nuzzled at your heat, shifting the fabric of the thong over your folds before moving them aside, giving you a long lick. You sighed in pleasure, gripping his hair. "That's a good boy."

 

The detective moaned at the praise and sucked at your clit before dragging his tongue to your wet entrance. Your low moans and the pivot of your hips towards him provoked him and he started palming at your ass, groping and squeezing gently before giving a light swat.

 

You groaned and tugged his hair until he was off of you. "Back on the bed, Omega," You growled, eyes darkening.

 

Sherlock scrambled onto it. You smirked and grabbed his belt quickly. Sherlock's loud moan when the belt clapped against the back of his thighs made him stop. He clutched the sheets as you swatted him again. "Fuck, Y/N," He whined, biting his lip.

 

"Such a pretty Omega," You chuckled, reaching and groping his sack. "So much fun to torture."

 

Sherlock huffed and turned over, stroking himself. You raised an eyebrow in challenge. He gave a weak smirk and relaxed, continuing to fist his cock. He moaned loudly, smelling your Alpha-pheromones intensifying. He cried out when the belt clapped against his thigh. "Yes!" He moaned.

 

"You love it when I punish you, then?" You chuckled, watching him nod frantically. "But I'm supposed to reward you for figuring out my chemicals."

 

"Please, Alpha. Just fuck me!" He snapped. You dropped the belt and grabbed his wrists, pinning them as you straddling him, rubbing against him. He whined and sighed as you finally sunk onto him. "Yes..." He whined.

 

You hummed and started riding him hard. Sherlock shouted, arching as you rode him. "Such a hard cock for me," You moaned, letting your head roll back. You heard his whine and felt him shake. "I'm fucking you as long as I want," You growled. Sherlock whimpered. "Let's see how much I can make you cum, Omega." You rocked your hips hard.

 

Sherlock let out a choked shout as he came inside you, shaking as his cock stayed hard, not satisfied. "Fuck yes, Alpha!" He moaned. "Use my cock! Fuck yourself on me."

 

You growled, nails digging into his chest as you fucked yourself hard on him. He whined and writhed, his own hands grabbing your hips and thrusting into you. You moaned with him as you orgasmed before you pulled off, watching him whimper. You grabbed the belt again and smacked his thigh. He grunted, gripping himself and stroking slowly.

 

"Turn over, Sherlock. Why don't you fuck yourself while I spank you like the slut you are?"

 

"Y-Yes, Alpha," Sherlock panted, moving. He gripped himself and stroked slowly before crying out as the belt hit his ass. He panted and moaned, pumping his fist faster as he focused on the bite of the belt and the throb in his cock. He knew you were holding back and wanted more. However, he knew your habits. Though you loved some chemical experiments that had made him question why he hadn't turned you in yet, he knew your heart. He knew you didn't want to hurt anyone. You just loved the chaos. And right now, that chaotic desperation was focused on spanking his ass raw as he brought himself to almost cumming again. "Y/N, please. Fuck. I need you again."

 

You gripped his hip and flipped him until he was sitting on the sheets. He whined, the cool sheets stinging his rear as you dropped the belt, climbing onto the bed. "C'mon then, Omega. Want you to fuck me."

 

Sherlock moved quickly, kissing you as he moved between your legs and pushed into you. He whined as your hands grabbed his ass cheeks, pulling him deeper until his hips began to thrust.

 

"Such a good little Omega," You moaned, biting your lip. "Go on, Sherlock. Fuck yourself into me. Make us cum so much."

 

Sherlock shook and thrusted quickly into you, pushing himself into a second orgasm quickly. "Fu-Fuck..." He whined, pushing deeper into you. His hips slowed as he grinded, gasping when your hand smacked his ass. He started thrusting hard again, panting out "Alpha" under his breath.

 

You smirked and gripped his hips as you met his thrusts, pushing him into another orgasm. His eyes watered up as you moaned. "Fuck yes, Omega. Feel so good when you cum!" You moaned. "Bet you're trying to make me have pups."

 

Sherlock whined and hid his face into your neck as he thrusted faster. "Alpha...fuck, Alpha. I can't...can't stop cumming in you, Alpha!"

 

"Then don't," You growled, rocking your hips hard. "Cum for me, Sherlock."

 

Sherlock cried out, shaking as he kept thrusting. You moaned and kissed him as he orgasmed again, smirking. You loved that he was so sensitive to touch. You didn't think, when you'd first claimed him, he'd have such a stamina but the sight of him cumming over and over until he was sobbing from pleasure was such a pretty sight, you couldn't help it.

 

You opened your legs wider, giving him more room. Sherlock's hand gripped your knee, pinning it to your chest as he thrusted faster, shouting his pleasure as he shook. "Such a good boy," You moaned, reaching down and rubbing your clit. You whined in pleasure as you clenched around him, earning a gasp. "Cum with me, Mate," You moaned, pulling him down and biting gently over the mating scar.

 

Sherlock cried out weakly as you orgasmed with him, clenching tightly around him. He could feel his cum leaking out of you as he kept thrusting, shaking and crying out. Finally, he pressed deep into you, releasing the last of his load as he shook, holding onto you.

 

You kissed the mark softly before cupping his face. You wiped away the tears as he whimpered and kissed his lips softly. You hushed him gently as he whined. Your lips pressed to his cheeks as he panted softly.

 

"I love you, Sherlock," You whispered, rubbing his back. He tried to speak, a soft whimper escaping. You smiled and kissed his head, moving your hand to his lower back. "Relax, love. You're not heavy enough to crush me." He nodded and let his full weight on you slowly, drawing a huff of air from you before you adjusted, feeling his cock finally softening in you.


	6. Game. Sheriarty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is texting Moriarty and a typo leads to a bit of a game.

One thing that always made Sherlock...well, Sherlock, was him being married to his work. He loved the cases he solved. It was the only thing that gave him a thrill. With this...Moriarty character popping up, he found a new thrill that actually stirred his physical being.

 

He pointedly ignored it though, ensuring his coat was covering his growing erection. Masochist, he told himself. He loved being put through this level of stress. He loved the chase.

 

When he received a text, he closed his eyes tightly. It's just a message. Just a text that comes in. John is a 92% possibility.

 

But what about the 8%?

 

And that's what had him jumping up like his feet were on fire. He walked across the living room and swiped his phone off the mantle. Sure enough.

 

Unknown Number.

 

Would you like to play a game, Mr. Holmes? ;)

J.M.x

 

Sherlock often pondered the man's love for smiley faces or winking faces at the end of his messages, but wrote it off as simply the man toying with him. Sherlock replied.

 

Balls in your cunt.

-SH

 

"What!" Sherlock gawked, staring at his phone as the message sent. He couldn't believe the audacity of his blasted phone! "Ball is in your court! How hard could that have been!" Sherlock yelled at the device.

 

However, the response made him blink.

 

If you can get that deep, I think we have something much more interesting in mind.

J.M.x

 

Sherlock actually blushed and cleared his throat. He was about to send a response when he got a phone call. Unknown Number.

 

Sherlock responded, "This is Sherlock Holmes."

 

"Dear me, Mr. Holmes," Jim chuckled into the speaker. Sherlock shifted, having to suppress the shiver going down his spine. "You're quite the naughty thing. You like sending all your enemies dirty messages?"

 

"Only those that really disgust me," Sherlock said in response.

 

Jim's breathy laugh hit his ear, making Sherlock blink as he listened. "You're quite a curious one. Thought you weren't interested in...sex? Why is your phone changing to such dirty words?"

 

Sherlock opened his mouth but stopped when he heard a small hitch of breath. It didn't take a genius to realize the man he was on the line with was wanking off. Sherlock moved into his room, being sure to lock the door.

 

"You don't appear to disagree," He said lowly, surprised when his voice dropped a lower octave.

 

Jim let out a soft whine. "You're a tease, you know," He hummed out. Sherlock gulped then glared at his erection, damning its tenting of his trousers. "Bet you're hard just thinking about it. All the fun we could have."

 

Sherlock let out a sigh himself as he closed his eyes. "You said you'd kill me."

 

"Foreplay can be funny like that. C'mon, Sherlock. Just you and me. No secrets. No reasons to use this one against you. I out you, I out myself. So c'mon, my dear. Think about how good it'd feel to be balls deep in me."

 

Sherlock groaned openly then, palming himself with his free hand. Hips instinctively pressed forward until he felt some friction at last. "So you'd enjoy that, Moriarty?" Sherlock practically huffed out. "You'd like being impaled on my cock?"

 

"I could go either way, but seeing as it'd be new for you, I'd let you do whatever you want." Sherlock gulped at that as Jim groaned softly. "So what'd you want from me, Sherlock? How would you have me?"

 

Sherlock bit his lip then said, "I'd have you on your knees, sucking my cock." Jim moaned at that encouraging Sherlock. "Need to silence that smart mouth of yours and make you beg for once."

 

"Fuck yes, Sherlock," Jim moaned openly. "Wanna taste you on my fucking tongue." Sherlock pulled himself out and started stroking now. He whined and whimpered softly, surprised by his sensitivity. "Sherlock...have you touched yourself before?"

 

Sherlock went red. "I...No."

 

Jim groaned. "My detective so weak just thinking about me touching him? You can't even touch yourself without squirming." Sherlock moaned and thrusted into his hand. "You probably don't know what you're doing, do you?"

 

Sherlock whined softly, surprised his cheeks were turning a dark shade of red. "You'll want some lubricant. Feels so much better...Go on. Spit in your hand and touch yourself with it. It'll feel so good--Oh!"

 

Sherlock groaned as he heard Jim whining and did what he said. He gasped softly as he stroked himself. "That's a good boy," Jim praised, earning a whine from Sherlock. "You like that? Like being rewarded for good behavior? Fuck...Maybe you should be the one that takes cock."

 

"James," Sherlock whined softly, pumping his fist faster. "Oh god."

 

"Sherlock...cum with me." Sherlock gasped as he orgasmed, hearing Jim shouting and moaning. Sherlock kept pumping his fist as he rode out his own pleasure. He slumped against the door, panting as he looked down at the damp spots on the floor and the liquid over his knuckles. He groaned as he saw his still hard cock. "You're still hard?" Jim asked, bringing Sherlock back to reality.

 

"Yes," Sherlock sighed, answering honestly. He heard the line go dead and blinked. He shook his head and set down his phone before grabbing a tissue. He got to cleaning himself, whining a little when he cleaned his own sensitive dick.

 

On one hand, he knew he shouldn't have lusted for him. The little pain in his chest made him twitch. His feelings weren't hurt. He wasn't affected by Jim--Moriarty's sudden disconnection. However, when he heard steps coming up, he was surprised to see the criminal standing before him with a wry smirk on his face.

 

"There's my good boy."


	7. Dressed for the Occasion. Sherlock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock loves seeing his girl in a skirt.

Sherlock had his eyes directed to the microscope he was looking through as you and Molly were talking. In order to get comfortable, you leaned over the counter. Sherlock blinked as he glanced to you. The skirt you'd been wearing had hiked up. He shifted awkwardly as the thought of you bent over the counter, panties shoved aside while he pumped into you, hit him and he bit his cheek to hold in the soft groan that threatened to escape.

 

"You okay?" John asked, looking up from his notebook.

 

"Yes. I'm fine," Sherlock replied, clearing his throat. "Actually...I'm a bit peckish."

 

John raised an eyebrow then sighed. "I suppose that means you need me to get you food? I thought you never eat when you're--"

 

"Could you pick me up something from Speedy's?" Sherlock said, tossing John his wallet. "Get yourself and Y/N and Molly something as well. Matter of fact you might need some help. Molly!"

 

Molly perked up, looking to Sherlock. "Yes?"

 

"Could you help John with grabbing us all lunch? I'm buying!" Sherlock gave a big smile, confusing even you as you stood straight to watch him.

 

"Oh, uhm, I'm sort of on the clock and--" Sherlock blinked, looking at her still with the big smile. "I'll let them know I'm taking an early lunch, I suppose."

 

"Fantastic. Thank you, both of you." Sherlock said.

 

You watched the two of them leave before Sherlock shot up, going for the door. "Sherlock?" You asked him. He locked the door and turned to you as he shut off the lights, coming for you. "Wha--"

 

Sherlock kissed you hard, gripping your hips and pressing his own against you. You whined softly as you pressed against his erection. "Sherlock, what?" You whispered as he kissed down your jaw.

 

"Bend over the counter. I need you, now," He growled, grinding into you. "We need to be quick."

 

You shivered and did as he asked, rubbing yourself against him. He moaned and reached under your skirt, making you sigh in pleasure. "What's gotten into you?"

 

"Obviously you, Y/N," He whispered, kissing your neck lovingly before slipping his fingers past your panties and rubbing your folds. He smirked as you whined and keened softly. "Practically presenting yourself for me? I should've just started fucking you regardless of John and Molly's presence. Maybe that would prove how much trouble you're in." You whimpered and hid your face in your arms, gasping when his fingers pushed into you. "Wouldn't actually do that to you, my love," He assured you softly.

 

"I know, Sir," You moaned, blushing. "Sherlock, please. Fuck me already."

 

Sherlock smirked and pulled your panties down your legs, letting you step out of them and pushing them into his pocket. He licked up your thigh, giving your folds a quick lap, as he stood, unbuckling his trousers and pulling himself out.

 

"I'll be quick," He promised before pushing into you.

 

"Oh my god!" You moaned, clutching the counter as you clenched around him. He moaned softly, gripping your hips as you shifted. His cock was throbbing and twitching inside of you as you whined. "Sherlock."

 

"That's my girl," He praised softly. He gave you a light spank before he began to thrust into you. You whined and moaned with him as you muffled your cries against your sleeve. "So tight...God, you're practically milking my cock," He moaned, head rolling back in pleasure.

 

His hips pumped hard into you, making sure you felt every inch of him. You whined and moaned as he moved faster. His hand reached forward, covering your mouth as he hushed you quietly. You whimpered under his hand as he glared at the door, challenging anyone to interrupt him as he fucked into you faster.

 

Sherlock let out a soft whine of pleasure into your ear as he pressed deep into you, grinding himself against you as his free hand found your clit. Your mouth opened against his hand. "Go ahead and bite," He whispered.

 

You bit his hand, holding back your cry as you orgasmed hard. The fingers on your clit moved rapidly and rode out your waves of pleasure as you continued to milk his cock until he gasped and pulled back slightly to grip the base of his cock to stop his orgasm, but he was already cumming inside you.

 

You whined and rocked your hips, riding out his pleasure. Sherlock's head rolled back as he sighed in pleasure, pressing deeper into you to make you whine softly. "That's my girl," He whispered, kissing your neck lovingly. He nuzzled you and rubbed your sides as you kissed the small teeth indentations in his hand. He smiled fondly to you. "We should fix ourselves before they get back."

 

You could only nod in response before he pulled away. You watched him situate himself before blushing as you felt some of his load starting to leak out of you. "Sh-Sherlock, where are my knickers?" He only smirked in response before stuffing his hand in his pocket. "William Sherlock Scott Holmes!" You snapped, making for him.

 

He snickered and pecked your lips before turning on the lights and unlocking the door. Sherlock dodged your grab. "What's wrong, dear?"

 

"Give them back!"

 

"Shout it loud enough for everyone to hear?" He asked with a devilish grin as he returned to his work.

 

You opened your mouth to say something when you heard voices coming down the hall. Molly and John. With food. "Sherlock, please!" You begged quietly, shaking with embarrassment.

 

Sherlock pulled you close, making you sit in the metal chair next to him. You gasped as you felt the cool metal against you before clearing your throat as John and Molly came in. You made sure to give Sherlock a death glare the entire time to which he smiled innocently.


	8. Undercover. Sherlock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N steals Sherlock's coat for reasons.

You gulped thickly as you crossed your legs under the coat. You'd sent John out for the day, letting him know you wanted some privacy with Sherlock once he got back. The doctor took the hint--thank God!--and hurried out.

 

You could hear Mrs. Hudson vacuuming, smiling as you knew she'd have her headphones you'd gotten her for Christmas on. Good. She wouldn't hear you and Sherlock. You were just hoping you could distract him enough. It wasn't that you interfered with his cases, but sometimes, he would let work completely take over his life! Which, unfortunately for you, meant he'd forget about things like hugs, kisses, and of course, sex.

 

The door to the flat opened and you perked up, seeing Sherlock storm in, tossing his scarf aside and muttering to himself. "Think, think, think," He muttered before groaning. "Damn it all. John, we need to swing by Bart's. I need to do an experiment." You raised an eyebrow as you smirked, knowing he was so far in his own thoughts that he didn't realize it was just you and him. Good. You liked catching him off guard. "John, what are--Oh, Y/N," He said, blinking and nodding to you. "Would you like to accompany me? Why are you wearing my coat?"

 

"It smells good," You said, smiling innocently. "And sure."

 

"Very well. You should get dressed. I'll need my coat back though. It's a bit nippy outside."

 

"Alright," You said, standing and undoing it. Sherlock's eyes widened as you slid the coat down your arms, revealing your completely bare body to him before holding it out. He just stood there, staring at you shamelessly. "Thought you wanted your coat."

 

Sherlock's eyes went to yours and he was on you, lips crushing your in a hard kiss. A hand gripped the side of your neck to hold you in place whilst the other tossed the coat somewhere. You moaned and wrapped your arms around him, pressing against him before tugging at his belt.

 

"Oh fuck," He whispered as you rubbed another hand against his length under the clothing. He moaned softly. "Y/N, need you."

 

"Really? I thought you were desperate for John to take you to Bart's?" You teased, licking your lips. Sherlock groaned, nuzzling your cheek. "Want me to suck your cock?"

 

"God yes! Please."

 

You smiled and got on your knees, palming his cock as he undid his belt and pants to pull himself out. You hummed, seeing him still getting harder and pumped him in your hand as you licked at his slit. You gave a soft moan at the taste of his pre-cum. Slowly, you sucked his cock into your mouth, moaning as you listened to his soft whine of pleasure.

 

"Fuck yes," He said, pushing his hand through your hair. He gave a gentle tug, earning a soft grunt from you. Your eyes darted up as you tilted your head back, watching him bite his lip before his eyes lit up.

 

Oh no, you thought to yourself. Now this was gonna be an experiment.

 

You pulled back, ready to scold him but his hand pulled your mouth back down your cock. "Keep sucking it. I need to make a phone call. You may have just helped me solve this case. Oh, don't look at me like that. God, your mouth is too..." He trailed off, groaning a bit.

 

You watched him compose himself as he made a phone call. "John, yes, hello," He said, making your eyes widen in surprise. Instinctively you swallowed. Sherlock's head tilted back as he bit his lip. "It's about the case...Of course--What does that mean?" He asked, clearly put off by John's words. You couldn't help your inward smirk as you sucked hard on him. "The man, what was his name? ...Yes, Barton...Not Barton? Well, Barton sounds much more interesting. Anyway, Barton said he was watching the murder the whole time yes? ...Yes it is relevant. There were trace amounts of semen in the flat as well as saliva."

 

Oh. You realized. You bobbed your head again, sliding your tongue along his cock.

 

Sherlock clenched his jaw. "Yes, he was...Uhm...Intuition," Sherlock said, giving you a wary glance as his cock twitched. "My point, any ordinary man would not be able to talk on the phone and watch a murder while having his cock sucked...Yes, I'm serious...No." He answered the last part almost as if a child were caught red-handed. "I--He hung up," Sherlock said before tossing the phone aside and thrusting into your mouth. He moaned as he tugged your hair. "Bloody hell, your mouth is so good. Up now."

 

You got up, gasping softly for air before kissing him. Sherlock moaned as he grabbed your waist, holding you close to him. He grinned and lifted you up over his shoulder. Your squeak made him chuckle as he carried you to the bedroom, dropping you on the bed.

 

As you sat up to chastise him for carrying you, something he knows you hate, he grabbed your knees and spread you wide and his mouth was on your cunt. You led out a loud moan of pleasure. "Fu-Fuck, Sherlock!" You whined, arching off the bed.

 

Sherlock moaned and rubbed your thighs as he dragged his tongue against your folds and pushed it into your wet hole. He thrusted his tongue into you, knowing it was only teasing you. You would always whine and beg for more, despite knowing he was in control. His nose nudged your clit and you whimpered softly, jerking your hips down.

 

He smirked and pulled back before stroking himself. You stared at him as you panted, seeing that he was still in his suit. Damn him. That was way hotter than it should be!

 

"Sherlock, please," You begged, spreading your legs for him in hopes of enticing him.

 

Sherlock grinned to you and turned you over so you were bent over the bed. He gave your ass a light swat before pushing into you slowly. You both moaned as he filled you, making you shake and whine in pleasure. His hands rubbed your hips and back gently, making you hum in pleasure.

 

"Good?" He asked as his hand lightly gripped the back of your neck.

 

"Yes," You moaned then whined as he grabbed a fistful of hair. His hips moved slowly at first, allowing you to adjust to his length. One hand tugged at your hair while the other gripped your waist, keeping you in place as he thrusted. "Fuck yes, Sherlock," You moaned, squeezing him.

 

Sherlock moaned as he kept you close. "Such a good girl. Love when I fuck you like this. Little slut, aren't you?" He grunted out before bending so his mouth was against your ear. "My little slut, right?"

 

"Y-Yes, Sir," You moaned, cheeks flushing as he nipped your ear.

 

"I'm gonna make you cum all over my cock then I'm going to cum in you," He moaned, feeling you shake and clench around him. "You love that don't you? Love the thought of me cumming in that cunt of yours? Oh, but what if I make you pregnant?"

 

You blushed and shook your head. "Sh-Sherlock!" He always got like this. While you had the implant on your arm to prevent this, the thought always left you flustered, especially since he was so into the idea.

 

"Oh you love it. You love the idea of me making you swell so round for me. I love the thought that everyone could see who you belong to," He grunted, thrusting harder into you. "See all these men ogle you any time I bring you with me...I just want them to watch you swallow my cock and be desperate for me. Oh, I felt that," He purred. "I felt you clench. You like the idea of someone watching you being fucked like the little slut you are?"

 

Upon his hand slapping against your ass, you cried out a "Yes, Sir!" and moaned into the sheets. His words were leaving you flustered and you felt like you were going insane. "Yes, yes, yes, yes! Fuck, Sherlock!" You moaned as he kept thrusting hard into you.

 

"That's it," He growled. "Cum. Nice and hard." With that, he stood straight and grabbed your hips, thrusting faster into you. He watched you shake and moan as he felt your orgasm. His head rolled back, relishing in your juices slicking him almost completely. He moaned with you and thrusted hard before grinding himself deep into you, pushing you into your second orgasm. "That's it, love...Oh, you're gonna make me cum...I'm gonna cum in your cunt, Y/N."

 

"Please, Sir!" You moaned, starting to ride against him. He spanked your ass and pinned you against the bed, riding into you hard as he kept you immobile. "Yes, please, fuck, oh god!" You babbled as your third orgasm hit. "Sir, I can't stop cumming on your cock."

 

"Good," he growled before biting into your shoulder and moaning as he began to orgasm. You whined and shook under him, hips still pumping into you. "Feel that? Feel my cum inside you? That's where it fucking belongs." He gave you another hard thrust and smirked as you shook, building up another orgasm. His hands moved, one sliding to your clit while the other gripped your throat, keeping you still. "Cum on my cock. Accept my seed like the bitch in heat you are."

 

"Sherlock!" You moaned out as you orgasmed again, shaking as his fingers rubbed your clit fast. He moaned into your shoulder as he felt your walls fluttering around him, working you through your orgasm.

 

Finally, the detective pulled away, watching you slump over the bed and smirk as cum leaked out of you. "So gorgeous like this," He praised, rubbing the backs of your thighs. He pulled you to the edge of the bed, dropping to his knees. "How about I clean you up?"

 

You gasped and moaned as his tongue moved over your folds again and soon Sherlock was practically drinking the cum from your pussy. You moaned and tried to wriggle away as you started to become oversensitive. His hands gripped your ass tightly as he pulled you back so you were practically sitting on his face. He moaned and cleaned you up and pushed you into a fifth orgasm, noting your gasping pants and hoarse moan.

 

Sherlock finally pulled away with a pant and positioned you on the bed, smirking a little as he watched you panting with flushed cheeks, eyes on him as your body ached in protest to movement. "Such a beautiful woman," He praised, licking his lips. "Maybe I should do that more? Drink from your cunt."

 

You whined in response, making him smirk. "Most people do body shots, don't they? In which they drink alcohol from their partner's body? Maybe we should do something of that. Have you bent over so the drink pools in those back dimples of yours and--"

 

"Jesus Christ, Sherlock. I can't feel my bloody legs and you're already turning me on again, fuck you." You laughed out.

 

Sherlock grinned and climbed into the bed with you, fluttering your face with kisses. "For the record, you're not a slut, and I do not intend upon impregnating you any time soon."

 

"I know, love."


	9. Taken By Surprise. Moriarty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is kidnapped by Jim Moriarty and she willingly submits.
> 
> TW: BDSM. Daddy!Kink.

You groaned softly, consciousness slowly coming back to you. The events leading to this moment were a blur. You shivered as you tried to pull yourself in to hold in warmth. Instead, your arms pulling against restraints and you realized you were hanging in the air helplessly. Your wrists were above your head, toes dragging gently against the ground before your shifted, standing on the balls of your feet. Your arms ached from lack of blood as you blinked your eyes open at last.

 

It was a dark room, holding what looked to be several places to torture someone. You gulped and bit your lip before looking up, seeing cuffs holding your wrists. You looked down and crossed your legs shyly, noting your bare body.

 

You heard the clicking of a tongue, chastising you and flushed before gulping as the man stepped into your line of sight. “Oh, my dear,” He hummed, running a finger up your side. “You shouldn’t be so shy. Just look. At. You.” He dragged his finger up before holding it in front of your face, poking your nose. “Boop.”

 

You blinked, nose twitching as he chuckled. “Moriarty,” You said, watching as he stepped to a cabinet. “What do you want?”

 

“Oh nothing. Just a bit of...release.” He growled out as he opened the cabinet.

 

You took the time to take in his appearance, studying the suit he wore. A simple black suit but the pinstripe design actually slimmed him down nicely, hugging his frame in an interesting way. However, he shrugged off the jumper and you realized you shouldn’t have been eyeing him, but the contents of the cabinet. You gulped as his hand drifted over the assortment of canes and whips before he finally settled on a flog.

 

Jim turned on his heel and smirked as he dragged the leather across his palm almost romantically. He hummed as he gripped the handle before smirking. “You know, Sherlock is almost terrified of where you might be. I’ve been watching him run in circles trying to look for little ole you. Wonder what he’d say if he knew just what I’m about to do to you.”

 

“What will you--” You gasped in shock as he brought the flog across your exposed breasts. You whimpered softly before he brought it down again, this time across your stomach. “Oh god!”

 

“Not here,” He growled as he tugged your hair. He pressed against you, smirking as you whimpered. He began to rut his hard cock, hidden under layers of clothing, against your hip and dragged his lips against your jaw as his hand squeezed the sides of your neck. “I am in charge. Understand?” You nodded in response. “That’s a good fucking whore.” He pulled away completely and walked around you, whipping across your thighs, back, then ass.

 

Jim listened to every cry and moan you let out, palming himself. He was ready to wrap your legs around him and pump himself into you. Instead, he stood behind you and dragged the tails lightly against the back of your thighs.

 

You squirmed, legs twitching as the leather tickled you before gasping as the leather handle teased at your wet entrance. “F-Fuck…” You whined. “Moriarty.”

 

“Be a good girl. Let’s try something a bit more formal,” He said before pulling the whip away from you. “C’mon then. Let’s see what cute little names pour from that little whore mouth of yours.”

 

You flushed and whimpered, closing your eyes shyly. Jim’s fingers gripped a nipple and tugged, making you cry out, “Oh, Daddy!” loudly.

 

Jim released your breast with a smirk. “Daddy?” He asked, licking his lips. “My oh my, Little Y/N. You surprise me. I love it.” He made a low growl as he grinned to you. “Eyes up,” He said. You obeyed, looking to him as your lips came up in a pout. “Oh don’t look like that,” He chastised before cupping your face. “I promise...You’ll be begging for Daddy’s thick cock to make you cum before long. Understand?”

 

You shivered and nodded, blushing as his hand warmed your skin. “Yes, Daddy.”

 

“That’s a good girl,” He praised before kissing you hard. Jim swallowed up your moan, deepening the kiss and pushing his tongue into your mouth. Your whine made Jim moan before he stepped away, watching with a grin as you chased for his mouth. He cracked the tails across your arm, making you flinch and pull your head away. “Don’t worry, Princess. I won’t mark up that pretty face except with my cum.”

 

You whimpered and nodded, relaxing for him as you gripped the chains. You moaned and jerked as you tiptoed on the ground, body aching from both the lashes and dangling from the ceiling. You whimpered and whined as you felt yourself getting wetter with every stroke of the whip.

 

Jim watched you as he stepped back. Your skin was reddening from the abuse, little welts rising on your skin. You were panting as you tiptoed, trying to find some grounding to ease the tension in your arms.

 

He hummed and walked to the side of the room, releasing the winch slowly. You sighed in relief as you lowered to the ground to your knees. Jim walked to you, uncuffing your wrists and pulling you by your hair to your feet. You moaned and stumbled after him, letting him push you onto a bench. He quickly restrained you, arms out to your sides and knees to the bench. You whimpered as your pussy clenched from the position.

 

You whimpered as he went out of line of sight, probably heading for the cabinet again. You listened to him looking for something, probably taking his time to toy with you even more. Finally, he returned and lifted your head, buckling the gag around your neck before sliding it up.

 

“Open,” He ordered, pressing the ball to your lips. You did so obediently, meeting his gaze as he petted your head. “Such a good little whore,” He praised with a smirk. “I’m going to make you cum before I fuck you. Gotta make sure you really want my cock.”

 

You nodded and he moved, grabbing the other object he had taken from the cabinet in one hand as the other rubbed your folds. You moaned, his warm fingers making you squirm as he watched you, studying every movement. You bit into the ball and whimpered as a fingertip lightly grazed against your clit. Slowly, a finger slid into you, your pussy easily taking the intrusion.

 

Jim smirked as your whine was muffled by the ball. He pressed the wand against your clit and turned it on, snickering as you jerked against your binds. He kept the vibrations on low before kicking it up higher and pushing in a second finger. You moaned and rocked against his hand, making him growled softly.

 

“Such a little slut. You’re gonna cum before I slid myself into that tight little cunt of yours. Got it?”

 

You moaned your agreement, clenching tight around the fingers. You practically screamed in pleasure as he adjusted, cradling the vibrator against your clit in the hand he fucked you with as he pulled his belt and trousers open, pushing down his pants to pull his cock out. His hand moved fast, pushing you right to the edge. You clenched tight around him and as he ordered “Cum,” you orgasmed hard around his fingers.

 

Jim moaned as he kept fucking you with his hand, smirking as he watched your juices leak out of your cunt. “That’s a good girl. Such a good fucking whore, cumming when I tell you to.” He watched you squirm and whimper as he pulled his hand away, shutting of the vibrator. He moved between your legs and pulled you right to the edge before thrusting into you. “So...Oh fuck. You’re so tight, Princess.”

 

You whimpered and cried out, biting into the ball as the edge of your orgasm spilled over Jim’s cock. You looked to him, pleading silently. Jim moaned and began to fuck into you mercilessly. He shouted his pleasure as he thrusted faster, gripping your thighs as the wet sounds of your pussy, your moans, and his all melted together.

 

“Whore. Fucking slut. You’re so eager for my cock, aren’t you?” He asked before gripping a breast as he bent and sucked a nipple into his mouth. He moaned as you shuddered, clenching around him. “That’s it, Princess. Cum. Cum hard on your Daddy’s cock.”

 

He could vaguely hear a muffled “Daddy!” as you orgasmed, spit dribbling out the corner of your mouth as your eyes rolled back and closed. Jim smirked and turned the wand on high, pressing it against your clit as he angled his hips, finding your g-spot. He watched you scream and moan and thrash under him as the stimulation became overbearing and you started to squirt.

 

“That’s my girl!” He moaned, cock twitching. He moaned and pulled away, stroking himself as he walked around to your face. He pushed the hair out of his way and orgasmed over your face, watching you gasp and moan under the stream of his cum. He whined and moaned as he rubbed his orgasm over your gagged lips.

 

You panted as Jim caught his breath, wiping his hand onto your breast before putting himself away. He put the vibrating wand against your cunt and rigged it, making sure it stayed in place as he set it on high. “Cum yourself unconscious, whore,” He growled.

 

You cried out and moaned as he left the room, shaking and writhing as your orgasms toppled over one another. You whimpered as you found yourself slipping into darkness. You vaguely felt someone cleaning and dressing you before loud voices echoed around you.

 

Blinking your eyes open, you watched John and Sherlock speak. “Guys?” You whispered hoarsely. John hurried to you and began to check you over. “Hey.”

 

“Y/N, what happened?” He asked worriedly. “Where did he hurt you?”

 

“Not hurt,” You promised. You glanced to Sherlock and saw a pout on his lips. “What?”

 

“He was worried.”

 

“I wasn’t worried!” Sherlock sneered before stepping out. John just chuckled and hugged you before stepping out to let you rest.

 

You curled up on the bed, humming as you slowly began to doze...until your phone rang.

 

'Had a lot of fun, Princess. You’re right; roleplay is fun. :P'


	10. Worthy. Sherlock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's friend, Y/N, has been hiding away in his flat. So Sherlock goes to the flat to comfort him. Male-Reader.

“Talk to him,” John said as he saw Sherlock pacing. It’d been a week since they’d seen you. The last case was rough on all of you. You’d been caught while trying to sneak around and Sherlock and John saved you. But since then, you’d barely spoken when around them, but this day was different. You didn’t show up to 221B.

 

“He’s probably just sleeping,” Sherlock muttered, waving his hand. He didn’t want to seem overbearing. He knew you were lost in your own thoughts. Your slumped shoulders and downward gaze showed signs of guilt. He didn’t doubt you felt guilty for having been captured, but you didn’t deserve that! You deserved to be held and lavished with affections. Sherlock was not the man to give that to you, he said to himself over and over.

 

John sighed, sending you a text. You were in the flat just below but it was still a matter of whether or not you’d answer. There were days you would just text back, too tired to move from bed. Other days, you’d come right up and into the flat and answer them. This time, it was neither of them. Almost twenty minutes had passed before Sherlock snapped.

 

“Where are you going?” John asked him but the detective was gone. He sighed and went to his laptop. “Don’t do something stupid.”

 

\--

 

You were sniffling into your pillow, having just woken up. Your eyes hurt from crying and your chest still felt tight. You sighed when you heard your phone go off.You couldn’t bare to look at it, fearing it might’ve been Sherlock calling you an idiot. You couldn’t bare the thought of it. Sherlock of all people couldn’t think you were, even if it were true.

 

The door suddenly burst open, making you jump in shock as Sherlock stood in the doorway. “Why are you laying about? Get up.” He said before walking to your wardrobe. “Get dressed. We’re going somewhere.”

 

“Sherlock, please,” You whispered, turning over and pulling the pillow over your head. You couldn’t bare if he’d seen your face. The face of a failure. The pillow was yanked away and you were pulled to your feet. “Sherlock, really...I...no,” You said softly, not having the energy to fight.

 

Sherlock frowned and studied you for a moment. In his own mind, he could see the words floating around you, sighing softly. “Y/N, why do you hate yourself?” He pulled you to the mirror in your room, letting you see the both of you in the reflection. You sighed, seeing yourself. Shirtless and boxers hanging low on your hips. “You’re incredible.”

 

“You talking about yourself again?” You joked, trying to fight off the blush. Sherlock frowned as he watched you. You watched his head dip until his lips pressed against your ear in a soft kiss. You relaxed into him, feeling his hands on your waist. “Sherlock…”

 

“You know my feelings for you, Y/N,” He said simply. “You astound me. But you shouldn’t feel guilty.”

 

“And why not!” You snapped, turning and looking at him. Your eyes welled up. “Fuck,” You whispered, wiping your face. “I mean, look at me! I-I’m a crybaby, I screw everything up, I nearly got you both killed...I’m just some ignorant fool, Sherlock.”

 

“You’re emotional, clumsy, and it was an accident. You are not a crybaby, nor do you screw everything up,” He said before turning you. “I am looking at you. I see a man who hates himself so much he doesn’t see how fantastic he can be.”

 

You blushed at the compliment, looking down. “Ah. Now you’re flustered. Look, your shoulders even turn red,” He said, smiling fondly, squeezing your waist. You gulped thickly. “You like it when I grip you here...I wonder though. Would you prefer I bend you over and bury myself into you, or bury yourself into me?” He asked lowly as he dragged his lips against your ear.

 

“Fuck, Sherlock,” You moaned, melting against him. He kissed down your neck, making you whine and moan before gasping as his hand rubbed over your growing erection.

 

“Hmmm, an orgasm often causes a chemical reaction in the brain. Alleviates stress. I need to show you how amazing you are.”

 

“Sh-Sherlock,” You moaned as he kissed your shoulder then down your back until he was on his knees. Sherlock’s hands rubbed your legs, making you whine softly. “Sherlock, please.”

 

“I love tasting you. We ran out of that flavored lubricant,” He said, humming in thought as he was pulling your boxers down slowly. “Put your hands on the dresser. I don’t want you falling. Watch your reflection.”

 

You shivered, biting your lip and doing as he asked. His hands rubbed up the back of your thighs slowly. “Such strong legs. Love having them wrapped around me, pulling me deeper into you.”

 

You whined, warmth spreading from his slender fingers as he cupped your ass and massaged the flesh. You pressed back instinctively. “I never found a human body attractive before. Then I see your tight ass bouncing around while I work and I just--” He cut himself off as he bit gently into a cheek, making you yelp and your cock jump. Sherlock’s smirk could be felt against your skin. “Can’t resist.”

 

“Fuck, Sherlock,” You moaned, head dropping.

 

“Eyes on the mirror,” He ordered. You gulped and did as he said. Sherlock hummed before spreading your cheeks. He smirked and pressed his tongue against your tight hole, enjoying the sharp gasp of shock you let out. Sherlock moaned and lavished the outer part before thrusting his tongue in slowly.

 

You moaned obscenely, eyes set on your reflection. You could see your cock twitching in pleasure as you tensed. Sherlock rubbed gently, soothing the tension away. His hands reached around you as his tongue thrusted into you, one hand cupping your sack while the other wrapped around your cock. You whined as he rubbed and stroke in time with the thrusts of his tongue.

 

“Sherlock, fucking...Oh!” You moaned, shaking a little as he rubbed his tongue gently before pulling away. You panted, whimpering a bit. His hands turned you and you looked down at him as you stumbled against the dresser. His mouth swallowed your cock quickly, making you moan as you grabbed his hair. “Oh my god!”

 

Sherlock moaned and bobbed his head, sucking and swallowing around you. You pushed your hand through his hair, moaning as he met your eyes. Those blue eyes that pulled you into a world of insane cases and criminal masterminds and made you fall harder for them every day. You hissed a little as his teeth scraped against your cock teasing, making you thrust your hips forward.

 

You felt the burning desire build and build until--

 

“Sherlock, I’m gonna cum!” You moaned, trying to warn him. Instead, he pushed his mouth down your cock, nose buried into your pubic hairs and tip throbbing against the back of your throat. You shouted and moaned your orgasm, spilling into his mouth and throat.

 

Sherlock moaned, relishing in your taste and swallowing and bobbing his head to work you through the waves. He slowly pulled off, gasping when a splash of cum went over his lips. With a smirk, he licked it up. You whimpered as he stood, towering over you. “That’s my boy,” He praised, cupping your cheek and kissing you.


	11. Insomnia. Johnlock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock can't sleep, much to John's irritation.

There were some nights John would wake up to Sherlock kissing his neck and being wildly affectionate. Other nights, he’d wake up to the violin playing in the sitting room. This was one of those night. John sighed, listening to the song. Something was on Sherlock’s mind. He was in a rut, John knew. He tended to let him play as he wanted. This night though, his song seemed to speak of something else.

 

He got up, not bothering to dress as he saw it was nearly three in the morning. John walked to the main room and watched Sherlock play. His back was ladened with red bite marks and scratches, proof he belong to John. His sleeping pants were hanging low on his hips, making him look younger as he dragged the bow over the strings in a rhythm set in his mind.

 

Sherlock’s head jerk to the side when the floor creaked, indicating he was aware of John’s presence and stopped playing all at once. “I couldn’t sleep,” He said simply.

 

“Could’ve woken me,” John said with a soft smile. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Not sure,” Sherlock said simply. “Things feel...too peaceful lately.”

 

“Seriously?” John chuckled. “What’s wrong with that?”

 

“It’s irritating,” Sherlock snapped, looking John before he gulped, taking in the sight of the naked man in his flat. “And...distracting,” He muttered.

 

John smirked. “Come here.” Sherlock set his instrument down and walked to John. The shorter man pulled the taller to him, cupping his face. “Got a better way to help distract you,” He chuckled.

 

Sherlock scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Really, John? Words like that are cheap and easily used in romance novels and--Mm…” Sherlock was cut off by John’s lips and melted into them, kissing him back lovingly. He let John press him against the wall, kissing and biting at his neck Sherlock moaned softly, melting under the aggressive assault. “Yes,” He whispered, shaking under him. “Please, John.”

 

John moaned and wrapped Sherlock’s legs around him before carrying him to the bedroom. John laid the lean man on the bed and pulled away the sweats Sherlock was wearing. He watched Sherlock’s cock spring out, already hard and aching. John smiled and kissed Sherlock lovingly, pressing against him.

 

Sherlock moaned and rocked against him, loving the feeling of John’s length slotting up against his. He began to kiss John’s neck as the doctor’s arms wrapped around his arched body. He moaned softly as John’s nails scratched lightly at his skin. “John, please,” he begged.

 

John nodded and slicked up his cock before pushing into his already clenching hole. The men moaned and sighed in pleasure, clinging to one another. John raised his head from Sherlock’s shoulder and thrusted gently, making the detective whine and moan under him, shaking. “Fu-Fuck!” Sherlock moaned. “John, don’t...Need you, please.”

 

John moaned and thrusted hard into him, grabbed at Sherlock’s hips possessively. Sherlock moaned under him, writhing and arching his back. He clenched around John and met his thrusts to his best ability. John pinned his hips to the bed, growling out a “No” under his breath before grabbing Sherlock’s legs and bending him in half.

 

Sherlock shook under John, moaning louder as the angle pushed John deeper into him. He threw his hands above him, clutching at the headboard as John thrusted harder, making him bounce lightly against his hips. Sherlock whined as his eyes watered up, the burn making him want to ride John hard. He whimpered and moaned, feeling John’s cock pounding into him as his calloused hands gripped the backs of his knees.

 

“God yes,” Sherlock sighed in pleasure, his dick twitching on his stomach. “Fuck, John.”

 

John groaned and pushed himself deeper before dropping Sherlock’s legs and kissing his chest. He moaned as the thinner man shook and clenched around him. He reached between their bodies and stroked his boyfriend’s cock, earning a wailing moan from him.

 

“Cum,” John groaned, hips starting to lose rhythm.

 

Sherlock’s back arched up as he orgasmed, his load spurting over John’s knuckles and dripping onto his hips. John moaned as Sherlock twitched and clutched to him, thrusting harder into him before moaning out his release. He panted as his cum began to leak out of Sherlock, pulling out slowly. He blinked and cupped Sherlock’s face as he saw the relaxed look.

 

“Sherlock?”

 

The response was a soft snore. John smiled as he watched the unconscious Sherlock fall limp under him. He pulled away and moved beside him, pulling Sherlock close to him and kissing his head. At least he helped him sleep.


	12. A Different Addiction. Sherlock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock sneaks out to go see someone.

Sherlock sighed heavily as he laid on the couch. “Bored.”

 

“Don’t get the gun,” John muttered. He looked up when he heard the sound of a phone typing. “Who are you texting?”

 

“No one.” Sherlock said before putting his phone down. Less than a minute later, his phone buzzed. Sherlock looked to the phone and John caught a glimpse of a smile before he was typing again.

 

“Well ‘no one’ seems to be perking you right up.” John said, raising an eyebrow. Sherlock just hummed. “Who is it?”

 

“No one,” Sherlock said, suddenly getting up. He walked to his room and closed the door. When he came out, he was dressed and grabbing his coat. “I’m going out for the night.”

 

John frowned, wondering what was going on. “How long will you be gone?”

 

Sherlock hummed, fixing his scarf. “Depends.” He said before leaving. He quickly hailed a cab.

 

Meanwhile, John had gotten on the laptop and started tracking the man, worried about where he might have gone. He watched the reading move through town until it finally stopped. The screen reloaded itself and the address surprised him. It was a decent hotel.

 

“What are you doing, Sherlock?” He thought aloud, trying to get into the man’s mindset.

 

\--

 

Sherlock knocked lightly, gulping a bit anxiously. The door swung open to reveal you. You smiled happily to him and he stepped in, wrapping his arms around you in a tight hug. You squeezed him back, inhaling his scent happily. “I missed you, love,” You whispered into his shoulder.

 

“And I missed you, Y/N,” He said before kissing your head. His nose caught the smell of the hotel’s shampoo and dinner. “You already ordered?”

 

“Sorry. I was hungry,” You giggled lightly, pulling him in. You both sat at the table, smiling and talking excitedly. “I’m sorry, though,” You said, staring at your wine glass. “I couldn’t find this Moriarty you asked about.”

 

Sherlock sighed, a little disappointed but shrugged. “He’s smart. He wouldn’t let Interpol find him even if you tried,” He said, smiling to you. “Thank you for trying.”

 

You nodded, smiling sweetly. “So, you ever going to introduce me to your boyfriend?” You teased. Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Hey! Don’t give me that look. I got a right to be jealous, you clot.”

 

“Oh?” Sherlock hummed, reaching over and squeezing your knee. He watched your cheeks flush and eyes darken at the contact. “Have you been worrying yourself thinking I’m having sex with my flatmate?” You pouted and looked away childishly, making him smile. Sherlock smirked and stood, cupping your face so you’d look up at him. “Y/N-Love, you are the only one for me. You’re the only one I think about burying myself in while you’re away.”

 

You shivered and leaned into his touch, kissing his palm gently. His thumb rubbed lightly over your cheekbones. “Sherlock,” You whimpered out, looking up at him. His eyes narrowed slightly and you gulped. “Sir…”

 

“Good girl,” He hummed before pulling you to stand. He kissed you hard, moaning with you as you clung to him. Sherlock tugged at the buttons of your shirt and pushed it off you, smiling as he saw the lack of a bra. “For me?” He chuckled softly.

 

“Always,” You whispered, kissing his neck and pushing off his suit jacket. Sherlock’s hands cupped your breasts, gently groping and playing with them. You mewled when he rubbed his thumbs over your nipples. “Please, Sir...I need you.”

 

“I know,” He said, pulling away. “Strip and lay on the bed. I’m not tying you up this time.”

 

You nodded and obeyed, laying back on the bed with your legs spread for him. You bit your lip as you watched him study you. Sherlock Holmes had always intrigued you, from the moment you’d met him. The way his eyes watched you, learning everything about you in a heartbeat. He could’ve passed you by without a second glimpse during your first case with him by Mycroft’s orders. Instead, you had dinner with him, having a good time before it became a hot kiss, then a moaning cry. You were hooked on him like a drug.

 

Sherlock palmed himself as he approached you, kneeling between your legs. He kissed your chest, biting and sucking at random until you were whimpering out pleas for more. He licked at your skin, moaning as he tasted you. He put his affection in every kiss and bite, showing you how much he’d missed you. You whined when he sucked at your pert nipple, his fingers tugging at the neglected bud. After sucking it tender, he switched. You moaned when he tugged at your sensitive nipple until you were shaking.

 

“S-Sir,” You moaned. “You’re gonna make me cum.”

 

Sherlock smirked and nipped lightly before pulling away. “Not yet, Y/N. I want to drag this out as much as possible. I missed you.”

 

You smiled and sat up, kissing him. Normally, Sherlock would’ve pushed you down and started spanking your ass raw. This time, the intimacy was needed. You both kissed and touched each other gently, careful not to move to fast in fear it’d be over too soon.

 

He slowly kissed down until his lips pressed at your folds. He moved his mouth slowly, treating your heat delicately as he watched you. He studied every reaction, his body buzzing with desire like nothing he’d felt before. No. He felt it with one other addiction of his, but was pushing that scratch to the back of his mind. He needed you, not some syringe.

 

You moaned when his tongue pushed into you, making you shake and whimper. He moved it slowly and kept the muscle shallow, teasing and toying with you. He moaned against your folds, giving you a light shake.You moaned and writhed under his torture, letting him have his way before you felt his fingers slide into you.

 

Sherlock moaned as he felt you clench around two of his fingers. “Oh, Y/N. I forgot how wet you could get just from my tongue,” He purred before flicking his tongue over your clit. “The phone calls are meaningless to this.”

 

He began to pump his fingers in time with each flick of his clit. You moaned and rocked your hips down, his free hand quickly holding them in place. “Sir, please,” You whined. “I need you so badly. Please!” You finally cried out as his fingers curled against your g-spot.

 

Sherlock pulled away and finally stripped away his shirt as he stood at the end of the bed. You bit your lip as you watched him, smiling a bit. Sherlock smirked and pushed down his trousers and pants. His cock was hard and twitched as he stood there, watching you whimper in need. He curled his finger, beckoning you to him. You quickly crawled to the end of the bed, his hand diving into your hair and pulling hard.

 

“Get it nice and wet, love,” He said, rubbing his leaking tip against your lips. “I don’t want to hurt that aching cunt. Unless you want it so rough you can’t walk.”

 

“I want you to do what you want to me, Sir,” You moaned before sucking him into your mouth.

 

Sherlock sighs in pleasure rather than a guttural groan like most men. He simply melts in your mouth, head rolling back as you bob and suck. He tugged gently at your hair and watched you suck around him before he pulled away and walked around the bed. His hands rubbed up your back, soothing any trembles in your body.

 

You groaned softly as he pushed into you slowly, opening you up your clenching channel. He gripped your hips tightly, leaving you whimpering as he finally stilled in you, only half pushed into you.

 

“Sherlock, ple--Ah!” You gasped as he spanked you. “I’m sorry. I meant ‘Sir’.”

 

“I know. I just like spanking you. Reminds you of who’s in charge. Now, take my cock.” Sherlock snarled as he began to thrust hard. You moaned and shook under him, making his chest swell with pride as he pumped into you, making sure he wasn’t more than half into you. “What’s wrong?” He groaned when you whined. “Need something?”

 

“Please stop teasing, Sir. I want all of your cock. Please, please!” You begged.

 

“You’ll have to do better than that, love,” He grunted, angling his hips to miss your g-spot. “Now, what was it you want?”

 

“I want you to fuck me, Sir. God, I need you to fuck me like a whore, please.” You begged, shaking as you clutched the sheets.

 

“That’s my girl,” Sherlock said, smirking before burying himself completely in you. You both moaned and whimpered as you clenched around him. His thrusts became more merciless, pumping right against your g-spot. “Cum,” He moaned, pressing deeper into you.

 

You moaned, back arching as you orgasmed. His hand tugged your hair until your head turned to him. He kept thrusting as he kissed you, moaning and whining lowly. “Fuck, fuck,” He whispered against your lips. “Feels so tight and wet, Y/N. Make me want to cum right in you.” You whimpered and kissed him, making him moan again. He reached between your legs and began rubbing at your clit before adjusting. You sat in his lap as his feet planted on the ground, hands under your knees to hold you against him. “Go on. Cum, you slut,” He grunted, thrusting up faster.

 

You cried out and threw your head back as you came on his cock, lost in the throes of you orgasm. “S-Sir,” You moaned. “Oh my god!”

 

“You like that? You like slicking my cock?” He moaned, knowing you loved the dirty talk. “C’mon. Let’s see if I can make you squirt.”

 

You screamed and moaned as he kept moving before he stood and dropped you on the bed. You turned to face him and he grabbed your legs, bending you until your back was almost completely off the bed and you were spread wide for him. Normally, this would leave you flustered, but you needed him too desperately. He pushed into you and thrusted down into you. His thumb rubbed against your clit, moaning as he watched you.

 

“Go on then. Fucking squirt,” He growled. You moaned as you did, feeling the slick dripping down your body. Sherlock moaned and watched you, smirking as his pride swelled. “So good for me...You cum so beautifully...Oh fuck!” He moaned, pulling away. He watched you slump on the bed, stroking himself as you twitched. “I’m gonna cum. Where do you want it?”

 

“M-My face. Please mark me, Sir,” You whined. He smirked and crawled over your body until he was jerking off right in front of your mouth. He tugged your hair as you licked at his tip, helping him to his orgasm.

 

“I’m...fuck, I’m cumming,” He moaned as his load pumped out. He watched as it dripped over his knuckles, smearing on your lips and cheeks. You licked your lips clean and sucked his tip into his mouth as he kept cumming, shaking a bit. “Fuck yes...Just like that, Y/N. Swallow it down.”

 

You moaned and did so until he pulled away. His fingers swiped up what was on your cheeks before bringing them to your lips. You sucked his fingers clean, looking up into his eyes. He smiled and kissed you lovingly, moaning as he tasted himself on your tongue. Finally, he fell beside you, body sated finally.

 

Sherlock smiled as you curled against him, holding you to him and kissing your head lovingly. “Not too much?”

 

“Just right, love,” You mumbled tiredly. He hummed in response. You looked up at him and smiled. “What’s on your mind?”

 

\--

 

John sighed as he heard the door open. He got up, seeing Sherlock come in. “Where did you go? I swear to god, if you went out to get a fix I...Oh hello,” John said, finally seeing your smaller frame behind Sherlock. “Uhm...Who-Who is this?”

 

Sherlock smiled. “John this is Y/N, my girlfriend.”


	13. Pay Attention. John/Sherlock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John and Y/N are in a polyamorous relationship and Sherlock finds out some information about a female orgasm.

Sherlock hummed as he looked up from his phone, focusing on you and John curled up on the couch. He tilted his head before speaking. "Y/N?"

 

"Hm?" You hummed, looking over at him from your book.

 

"You should orgasm." You blanched, face going red as John even looked at him like he was insane. "I read that a female orgasm helps men focus better. I am curious as to how that would work."

 

"Sh-Sherlock--" You stammered out, cut off by your own flustered shock.

 

"Sherlock," John said, raising an eyebrow. "Firstly, that's my girlfriend--"

 

"She's my girlfriend too," Sherlock said simply. "We made an agreement we'd be okay with being exclusive, the three of us. I thought sex was normal in a relationship like ours."

 

"Not always," John said, hoping to spare you the embarrassment. "We also agreed we wouldn't force anything on Y/N."

 

"I'm not forcing her. Look," Sherlock said as he got up, showing John the information he found. "It helps alleviate pain as well as insomnia, depression--"

 

"You two are the worst at dirty talk," You finally laughed out. They smiled, glad they made you feel less awkward.

 

You were something of an interest to them both. So, when they both confronted you about their feelings, you simply told them your feelings for them both were equal. The three of you, having always been around each other, agreed to a relationship between the three of you. Of course, to avoid all the drama, only Mrs. Hudson knew about it and (maybe) Mycroft.

 

You smiled to Sherlock and said, "If this is your way of suggesting that we have sex, you could go for something a bit sexier."

 

"I wouldn't know how," He said simply. John even blinked in surprise as you furrowed your brow. "I've never had sex before."

 

You pursed your lips and nodded. "I kinda figured," You confessed, smiling.

 

"Y/N," John said, cupping your face. "You don't need to do this just because he wants to experiment."

 

"And if I want to, love?" You asked, kissing his palm lightly. "Can't you give me good orders, Captain?"

 

John shivered at that and pulled you into his lap, kissing you gently. Sherlock watched as you both kissed, listening to your soft hums of pleasure. His eyes scanned your body, learning how you reacted to even the gentlest of touches and gulped thickly. Your eyes opened slowly, dilated pupils focusing on the detective. He shuddered a bit as you smirked and reached out, pulling him to you. He slowly bent down and kissed your lips, swallowing your soft moan as you grinded against John.

 

The doctor grabbed your ass, groping gently. He kissed your jaw softly as you kissed Sherlock. "Sherlock," John grunted as you rolled your hips again. "Her breasts are sensitive."

 

Sherlock frowned, wanting to ask how he knew. Instead, he palmed at your breasts over your clothing, listening to your whimper of pleasure as you relaxed against him. He bit his lip and timidly rubbed his thumbs over your nipples, shuddering as you moaned against his jaw. He moved so you were trapped between them, his knees pressing into the couch next to John's thighs. Sherlock ducked his head down and began to kiss your neck as he saw John do, shivering when you moaned.

 

"We should get to the bedroom." John moaned as you tugged on his hair.

 

You nodded and turned so your legs were wrapped around Sherlock as you pressed and grinded against him. Sherlock moaned as he stood, hands cupped your ass to hold you against him. He carried you to the room the three of you shared, John following and ditching his shirt along the way. You pushed at Sherlock's suit jacket, hoping to get him to lose it. It dropped to the floor as he laid you on the bed and you tried to tug at his buttons but John pinned your wrists down, surprising Sherlock.

 

"Is it really okay to restrain her? I know some prefer--"

 

"Sherlock," You panted out, cheeks red and voice hoarse with arousal. "I'm okay with it. Please. I need you both so badly."

 

John smirked and gently petted your head before kissing your nose. "Be patient?" You nodded in response and he gently kissed your lips. "Good girl. Should strip down so I can show him what you'll like."

 

You nodded and got up, stripping slowly for them. John was palming himself while Sherlock curled his fists up, biting his lip as he studied you. You stood bare before them, flushed as they watched you. John pulled you into the bed, laying you down and kissing you softly.

 

"What do you know?" John asked Sherlock.

 

"Mostly theory," The detective confessed breathlessly.

 

John sighed and looked to you in mock exasperation. "Whatever will we do with him?" He asked rhetorically, making you giggle. John pulled Sherlock's hand to your groin, making you gasp at the chill of his fingers. "Rub gently. Just tease her," John told him.

 

Sherlock licked his lips and did so, surprised by your warm flesh. He watched how you moaned and writhed as his finger slipped passed your folds, finding out just how wet you were. He watched John bend down and suck gently on a breast and mimicked him, sucking gently on the other.

 

You writhed as the tongues toyed with your breasts while Sherlock's fingers moved slowly. You moaned quietly, clutching at the sheets before gasping as John moved to Sherlock, kissing your breast and his lips. The men groaned softly before John pulled away. "Wanna try giving her head?"

 

Sherlock gulped nervously before looking to you. You nodded your consent and he pecked your lips softly. "Alright," He whispered. "How do you prefer?"

 

"Just your lips and tongue," You said, running your fingers through his hair.

 

He nodded and knelled between your legs, kissing his way down. John moved behind you and gently gropped at your breasts. "Just let us know what you want, Y/N," He whispered against your neck as he kissed.

 

"Strip, John," You told him. "I wanna suck your cock."

 

He moved and got to stripping, barely able to push down his pants before your lips were around him. Sherlock's eyes darted up as he watched you sucking and stroking at John's cock, making him groan. You rolled your hips down eagerly to him and he managed a soft lick to your folds, earning a soft whimper from you. Slowly, the detective grew more confident and thrusted his tongue into you, encouraged by your moans and writhing.

 

John moaned as he pushed your hair from your face. He watched the way your lips wrapped around his cock and sucked hard on him, your tongue dragging along his length. "Oh fuck," John moaned, rolling his head back.

 

Sherlock tilted his head up to watch the both of you, his nose rubbing gently against your clit. He was surprised by the twitch in your thighs and pressed his thumb against your clit, earning the same reaction. He moaned and mouthed up, sucking your clit into his mouth while sliding a finger into you. He moaned lowly as your walls twitched and clutched at the appendage before sliding in a second as his tongue flicked gently.

 

"Oh god!" You moaned, pulling off of John's cock with a wet pop. You stroked him in time with Sherlock's hand. You tugged gently at his hair, shaking a bit. "F-Fuck, I'm gonna...Oh god, Sherlock!" You moaned, arching up as you orgasmed.

 

Sherlock moaned and pulled away, panting softly and licking away your slick from his lips. John smirked and leaned close to Sherlock, licking away the juices from his chin. The detective shuddered and moaned before kissing his blogger hungrily. "More," He finally whispered.

 

"You're the one who's still dressed," John quipped, nipping at his cheekbone lightly. Sherlock groaned and stood from the bed, stripping as he watched the two of you kissing. "Condom?" He asked you.

 

"Pill. I'm clean. Know you two are," You teased, earning a small swat to your thigh from the ex-soldier.

 

"John, why would you hit..." Sherlock trailed off when he saw your pupils dilate more from the smack. He hummed and kissed where John's hand had hit. "You like that, Y/N?"

 

"Yes...Fuck yes." You moaned. Sherlock hummed and pulled you to him. You moved on top of him. "Figured you'd want me in control," You said with a small smile.

 

"Please," He begged softly as he kissed your neck. "Please ride me, Y/N."

 

You moaned, proud that Sherlock was catching onto dirty talk at least. Slowly, you sank onto him, both of you moaning as his cock twitched inside you. You rode him slowly, knowing he wouldn't last long and toyed with him. He whined loudly as you dragged up him slowly before sinking onto him again.

 

"Y/N," He moaned, nails lightly scratching your back and digging. He grunted and kissed your shoulder, feeling the knot tighten in him as he pulled you down hard. "Fuck!" He grunted and thrusted quickly up into you.

 

You moaned and clung to him, tugging his hair. "Go on, Sherlock. I know you want to. Cum in me."

 

"Oh god!" He moaned, spilling into you as he grinded up against you. You moaned and rode him through it, kissing him lovingly. He hummed and kissed you, whimpering a bit when you were suddenly pulled away. John pushed you onto your stomach, making you moan as he pushed into you. 

 

John moaned and thrusted, pulling you against him as he sat you up. You rode against his thrusts, crying out in pleasure. Sherlock bit his lip as he watched you ride against John's thrusts, groaning softly.

 

"Oh fuck yeah," John moaned, kissing and biting your shoulder. His hands groped at your breasts as Sherlock drew closer. He watched him kiss you and reach down, rubbing your clit. John moaned loudly as you orgasmed hard around him. "Gonna make me cum," He moaned, holding you still on his lap.

 

you smirked and rocked against him. Sherlock smirked and kissed your neck as John's fingers tugged at your nipples. "Oh god!" You moaned, shuddering as you clenched around the blonde.

 

"Go on, love," Sherlock whispered into your ear before leaning forward and kissing John. The detective grabbed your hips and forced you to ride John, pushing you both to orgasm and cry out. You bit Sherlock's shoulder to muffle your moan as John pulled Sherlock's head to his, deepening the kiss.

 

You slumped between them. Your eyes slipped shut and you vaguely felt the men move you to lay down. You hummed, resting your head on a thinner chest. Sherlock. John's arms wrapped around you as he spooned against you. You smiled and kissed Sherlock's shoulder while squeezing John's hand. "I love you, guys," You said softly.

 

"Love you too," They seemed to say in sync.


	14. Breathless. Moriarty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Y/N decide to try out a choking kink.

"You want me to what?" Jim asked, blinking in surprise. He was surprised to say the least. He watched you blush and squirm under him, biting your lip anxiously. "Love, are you sure?"

 

"Please, Jimmy," You whined, biting your lip. "I want you to choke me. Want you to fuck my ass so good."

 

He smirked devilishly as he cupped your jaw, tilting your head up. You shuddered and kissed his thumb as he rubbed it over your lip. "Always so pretty when you beg. Love hearing you beg for my cock." You whined at his words, grinding yourself along his still clothed leg. He had you stripped down, dripping with your own arousal as he loomed over you, only stripped of his suit jacket and tie. He stood up, palming himself as he licked his lips. "Hmmm...You want me to dominate you? Make you my little pet?"

 

"Please, Master," You moaned, crawling to the end of the bed and tugging at his belt loops.

 

He grabbed your throat and pinned you onto the bed, growling out, "Down, Kitten. You will obey me, understand?"

 

"Y-Yes, Master," You gasped out as his hand clenched dangerously.

 

He hummed and released your throat, watching you catch your breath. He grabbed his tie and flipped you onto your stomach, wrapping it tight around your wrists. You whimpered as he restrained you before wrapping his hand around your throat, pulling you against his chest. You sighed softly in pleasure, relaxing completely against him as he rubbed his erection against your ass. "Such a pretty little kitty cat," He purred into your ear, kissing softly at the shell as he squeezed his hand.

 

You let out a soft gasp, feeling your breathing strain as you vaguely heard his zipper pull down. When he was like this, he'd never strip completely. The fact that you managed to get his jacket off was an accomplishment. You felt his cock rubbing gently between your ass-cheeks, making you shudder as you grinded back and wiggled a bit.

 

Jim smirked and slapped your ass hard, making you gasp as he squeezed his hand tighter. You whimpered as he whispered, "Be still or I won't fill that needy little ass of yours with cock. Got it?"

 

"Yes, Master," You rasped out. "Please, Master. I want it so bad."

 

Jim smirked and bent you over, reaching for the nightstand where he kept the lube. He skillfully opened it with one hand, keeping his grip on your throat. You mewled as his lubed fingers pressed against your hole. He made sure it was slick before sliding a single finger opening you up slowly. He thrusted is finger slowly, torturing you for a long moment before sliding in a second finger. He listened to your gasps, watching your eyes slide shut before releasing your throat as he pushed his fingers deep into you.

 

You moaned loudly, shaking as you orgasmed suddenly. "Jim!" He smirked and bit your shoulder hard as he thrusted his fingers quickly in your ass. "O-Oh my god," You moaned out, panting and whining.

 

Jim kissed the bite mark he'd left and slowly kissed up your neck, leaving a wet trail up to your ear as he pulled his fingers out. "That feel good, Kitten?"

 

"Y-Yes, Master. Fuck me, please," You whined.

 

"Spread your legs. Now." He ordered, pulling away from you completely and squeezing the lube on his cock. You positioned, resting your head on the pillow as you planted your knees apart. He palmed your ass gently with one hand before giving it a hard smack and spreading your cheeks apart. "You're so wet just from me playing with your ass?"

 

"Yes, Master. It feels so good, Master." You wiggled your hips to entice him, making him bite his lip before he slid his cock-head against your hole. You moaned as you pressed back against him, feeling it press in a bit. "Jim, please," You begged.

 

"Relax then. I need you to keep still for me, Kitten." Jim instructed. Once you did so, he carefully pushed into you, groaning loudly. "Fuck yes," He hissed.

 

You whimpered as he moved agonizingly slow, stretching and filling you in the best way possible. "Oh, Master," You moaned as he finally pressed in completely. You both panted, adjusting to the sensation. You whined when his hand wrapped around your throat and pulled you up, pressing your back to his chest. You relaxed against him, letting your head fall back on his shoulder as he squeezed and you traced your fingers over his stomach.

 

Jim moaned and rolled his hips teasingly, barely moving inside of you. You moaned and grinded against him. His hand squeezed tight on your throat and he slapped your ass hard, making you yelp.

 

"I said to be still. Why are you being disobedient?" He growled into your ear. "Are you really so desperate for me to tear that ass up?" You whined and shuddered. Jim hummed and said, "Fine." He thrusted hard, making you cry out as he fucked you hard. He moaned as you clenched up around him.

 

You whimpered as he slapped your ass again, squeezing his hand tighter. Your body tingled from the sensation as you focused your breathing, letting him control it. You whined softly as his balls slapped against your cunt again and again, until you felt his free hand teasing your clit. He slid his fingers into your dripping entrance as he released your throat, ordering you to orgasm. You did so with a scream of his name, shaking hard as you rocked your hips against his.

 

He grunted and pumped into you faster as he thrusted his fingers against your g-spot, working you through your orgasm. "Jim!" You screamed and rode against him.

 

Jim growled and grinded deep into you before pulling out. He stroked himself as he yanked you on the bed, cumming hard over your face and neck. You panted, moaning as you clenched around nothing desperately. He smirked, watching you writhe as he finally caught his breath. "You're quite a slut there, Kitten. Love how you still need more."

 

You shivered and shook your head. Jim frowned, seeing you shaking and hurriedly untied your wrists. He watched you whine as you writhed a bit on the bed, pressing your thighs together to soothe the ache. "Too much?" He asked, grabbing a tissue and cleaning off your face.

 

"No...Perfect," You panted out, giggling softly. "Just surprised me when you pulled out that fast. Made me a bit dizzy."

 

Jim chuckled and kissed your forehead gently. "Let's take a bath. Let ol' Jimbo soothe those aches of yours."


	15. Fan-Bloody-Tastic. John Watson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock says some nasty things to John's girlfriend.

Sherlock came into the flat, covered in blood and wielding a harpoon. "What the fuck?" You whispered in shock as John could only stare in shock.

 

"That was tedious," Sherlock muttered, more to himself.

 

"You went on the tube like that?" John finally asked, jaw still disjointed as he stared at his flatmate.

 

"None of the cabs would take me," Sherlock huffed, nose scrunched up.

 

"Okay. Gimme," You said, getting up. Sherlock stumbled back as you yanked the harpoon from his hands. You pointed towards the bathroom. "Shower."

 

"No."

 

"Now, Holmes!" You scolded, making him flinch. "You're covered in...oh god, what animal did you even harpoon?"

 

"A pig."

 

"Pig's blo--Shower!" You growled, pointing again down the hall.

 

"Why? So you and John can ogle each other until you shag?"

 

"What we do while you're out of the room isn't your business," You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. "But you smell like death."

 

"I should think so. I did just harpoon a pig to test the blood splatter effect."

 

"Why weren't you wearing gear over it?" You asked, more to yourself. "Shower."

 

"Oh, what's it matter? You were just hoping for more time with your boyfriend--" Sherlock started.

 

"Sherlock," John said in warning, knowing the man was about to go off.

 

Sherlock clearly didn't hear as he kept going. "So you can possibly shag or whatever, but your self-conscious behavior has left you hating yourself. Not that it's much of a surprise. Frankly you subconscious constantly tells you that you look awful, even though John insists nearly every hour, much to my annoyance, that you're gorgeous when you're clearly ordinary at best."

 

"Sherlock, that's--" John started, getting up to do something. Though what, he wasn't sure.

 

"You bite your lip when you're aroused by him, lame. You constantly cling to him. Clearly you've been emotionally abused in the past and the fact that you're letting it control you now is, at best, boring. So tell me why we let you move in with us? Oh yes. Because John 'loves' you, he says, but while it is obvious that he does, you're just eternally grateful to him so you'd be willing to throw you own life on the line for him, clear in the last case we were on as you put yourself as bait, but horrible bait you were. Didn't even fit the role, I mean, how could you? Again, you're boring. And--"

 

SLAP!

 

Sherlock's head jerked to the right as the harpoon clattered onto the ground. He blinked a few times as he registered the sound of John's bedroom door slamming shut. John glared at Sherlock as the taller man corrected his jaw. "What the hell is wrong with you?" John hissed out.

 

"Is it wrong?"

 

"Yes, it's wrong! You just opened up some old wounds. Sherlock, I don't care what kind of mood you're in but that? That was completely unjust. She's done nothing but help you. I begged her not to be bait, but she knew it'd help you. I don't want you fucking near her until she's ready to even look at you. Which, if that happens, it's too soon. Now, take a fucking shower."

 

Sherlock blinked in surprise as John stormed to the room. As the door shut, he took a moment to sniff his arm. He scrunched his nose in disgust.

 

John walked into the room, finding you hugging a pillow to your chest as you cried quietly, doing your best to muffle the soft cries your body tried to let out. He sighed and crawled into the bed, pulling you to his chest. You just continued to hold the pillow and cry as he kissed the back of your neck softly. "Y/N, love." He whispered, nuzzling your shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry," You whispered.

 

"Don't," he sighed, squeezing you to him. "I love you, Y/N. You're an amazing woman. Don't listen to him. He's an ass."

 

"Understatement," You mumbled, sniffling a bit. "I'm sorry I'm useless."

 

"You are not useless," John said, ear twitching when he heard the shower starting up. He moved so he was over you, laying you on your back so you'd look up at him. "You are incredible, Y/N. You're so fan-bloody-tastic, my head still spins when I try to think of how lucky I am to have you." He cupped your face gently and pressed his lips to your nose, smiling as you blushed. "You're my beautiful girl. Don't let that cock make you think otherwise."

 

You blushed and nodded, wiping your cheek. He smiled and took your hand, pressing it to the mattress as he kissed you. You shivered and kissed him back, squeezing his hand gently. John squeezed back and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue gently across your lips and making you hum softly.

 

He smiled as he rubbed his tongue teasingly over your lips before kissing down your jaw, making you shudder and moan softly. "John," You whispered.

 

"Don't worry, love. Sherlock's in the shower." He smiled, seeing you squirm. "Lock the door?"

 

"Please," You begged, biting your lip.

 

John smiled and got up, locking the bedroom door. When he turned around, you were off the bed, shirt falling to the floor. "He's blind as a fucking bat. You're absolutely gorgeous." You blushed and covered yourself a bit, feeling shy. John pulled your hands from your body and knelled down, kissing your breasts and grabbing at your ass.

 

You moaned from his touch, loving how he lavished your body. His hands groped at your jeans, as if trying to rip them apart. His lips moved under your breasts, kissing and biting at your rib cage. You moaned softly and pushed your hands through his hair, tugging gently at the blonde locks. He pulled your jeans down, helping you step out of them and laid you on the bed, kissing as your knees as you whimpered. "John," You whispered.

 

"Let me care for you. Maybe I should make you scream. Prove to Sherlock just how gorgeous you can be." Your cheeks flushed at that and he smirked, nipping your inner thigh. He watched you mewl and slid his hands up to your hips, rubbing gently. He nipped and sucked softly, leaving tiny pink marks as he moved his lips up your body until his nose nuzzled your panties. "You smell so good," He moaned before mouthing teasingly as his brown eyes focused on your face.

 

You were moaning and whimpering as he teased you, letting out a soft gasp as his tongue slid under your pantyline. "Oh god," You gasped as he thrusted his tongue into you. He moaned and pulled your panties off, tossing them to the ground and burying his face into you. You moaned and arched your back.

 

John rubbed his tongue up and down your folds, groaning softly as he tasted you. He smirked as you squirmed, palming himself a bit as he watched you buck and moan. Your legs wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him closer. He grunted and sucked hard on your clit as he pulled his hand away from his buldging pants. He slid two fingers into you, making you whimper at the stretch.

 

"F-Fuck!" You gasped, biting your lip. Your thighs shook and your abs clenched as you rocked your hips down. He growled and pinned your hips down with his free arm as his fingers curled against your g-spot. "John!"

 

He sucked hard on your clit before pulling away completely. He tore off his clothes as if they were suffocating him. You licked your lips at the sight of his erection popping out for your to see. You slid down to your knees and pumped him as you licked at his tip, lavishing the cock with affection. John moaned as you sucked him into your mouth, bobbing your head slowly as you looked up at him. He tugged your hair gently, moaning softly as you swallowed around him.

 

"Fuck yes," He hissed softly, thrusting his hips slowly. He sat on the bed and tugged again at your hair, making you pull away to look at him. He bent and kissed your lips softly. "C'mon. Wanna keep tasting that cunt of yours."

 

You moved so your wet heat was over his lips and you were sucking on his cock again. You bobbed your head and slid your tongue along his length, enjoying the taste of him. You moaned as John buried his face into you, keeping his arms tight around your waist to ensure you wouldn't pull away from his mouth. You rocked your hips against his mouth, making him grunt as he nibbled at your labia.

 

You sucked hard and pulled away, jerking his cock as you sucked and licked at his sack. John moaned, groping your ass as he thrusted his tongue in and out. He bucked his hips up a bit, thrusting into your hand as you sucked hard on his sack before sliding his cock back into your mouth.

 

"Jesus," He moaned, letting his head fall back against the pillow. He whined and moaned softly before sliding his fingers into you again, relishing in the sensation of you moaning and sucking hard on him. He smirked as he felt you clenching around him. "Gonna cum, my love? Gonna slick my fingers while you suck me off?"

 

You moaned in agreement, bobbing your head as you shook. John smirked and adjusted, sucking on your clit. He shivered as you moaned loudly, orgasming on his hand. He kept rubbing your g-spot and sucking on your clit, working you through the pleasure as you practically screamed around his throbbing cock.

 

John's tongue replaced his fingers, taking all of your cum from your dripping cunt and making you cry out again before you sucked him down into your throat. "Oh go--Ah!" John gasped, arching up as he shook. "Shit, I'm cumming," He whimpered.

 

You moaned and bobbed your head, working him through his orgasm and rubbing his balls as you moved. You slowly pulled away, swallowing his seed before you let out a pant. He smiled and sat up, throwing you onto your back and hugging you to him. You smiled and nuzzled under his jaw.

 

"John, I'm bored!" Sherlock called out. "I need a case!"

 

You both sighed as you curled against him. "Can't we just give him the stupid game?" You asked.

 

"No. I'm not ever playing Cluedo with him again."


	16. Sheet off. Sherlock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finds the fact that Sherlock walks around naked really sexy.

You sighed as you walked into the flat, nodding to the large gentleman that was leaving. You were used to bumping into clients on your way into the flat. It just happened now and then. However, John was storming up, stopping when he saw you. "Whoa, what's up, Doc?" You asked, your American showing clearly from the reference.

 

"I don't know how you deal with that, that...God!" John snapped finally as he grabbed his coat. "I'm going for a drink."

 

"It's the middle of the day," You pointed out.

 

"Yes. It is." John said, nodding to you. "I'll be staying at my girlfriend's tonight."

 

"Which one?" You teased, but John wasn't in the mood and storm out. You whistled as you stepped into the flat, saying, "I don't what you did, but your blogger is..." You trailed off, watching Sherlock get up. He was wrapped only in a sheet as he got up, grabbing John's laptop. "What are you doing?"

 

"Borrowing John's computer. Need to look something up. I'm curious." He looked up at you, seeing the look in your eyes and shuddered. He then set the laptop down, meeting your gaze. "Or maybe you have something else in mind?"

 

"Definitely," You sighed, eyeing him. "Why the sheet?"

 

"I felt like it," He said with a shrug. "Didn't want to dress."

 

"Is that why you and John had a domestic?" You asked, approaching him.

 

"Why does everyone act like we're a couple?" Sherlock sighed. "I'm with you and you even--AH!" He yelped when you shoved him back against the couch. "Y/N, what in the hell..." He trailed off as you straddled him, gulping thickly as he watched you. You cupped his face as you stayed over him, stroking his cheek lightly with your knuckles. "You're aroused by this?"

 

"Course I am. My handsome boyfriend is going around without any pants and let others see him like this? Maybe I'm a bit jealous. Maybe I wanna mark my territory." You hummed as you gently stroked your lips along his pulse point. You felt him shudder under you, making you smirk as you began to grind against him, earning a quiet moan from him. "Should I stop?"

 

"God, no," He growled, kissing your neck and tugging at your belt. "Off. Get these trousers off now." He pleaded.

 

"Oh Sherlock," You purred, cupping his face. "I love seeing you so desperate to be fucked."

 

He whined and bit your neck softly, knowing it'd set you off. You moaned softly and pushed him back as you stood. You quickly removed your pants as he opened up the blanket, revealing his hard cock to you. You smirked and knelled between his legs, licking lightly at his tip as you looked up at him. He hummed softly before moaning out as you took him as deep into your throat as you could.

 

Sherlock pushed your hair out of your face, watching how your lips sucked at him and you bobbed your head, dragging your tongue along him. "Oh god," He moaned, biting his lip. "Fuck, I love watching you." Your eyes darted up to meet his, making him whine loudly. He moaned your name as he gripped your hair, thrusting his hips up to fuck your mouth.

 

You moaned and opened your throat to him, sliding a hand between your legs. Your finger brushed lightly over your clit, making you hiss in reaction to the surprising sensitivity. Slowly, you worked two of your own fingers into you, moaning as you sucked at his tip.

 

Sherlock whimpered as he watched you. You were adamant as you sucked on his cock, but the sight of you pleasuring yourself as you sucked him off was driving him wild. He hummed softly as he rolled his head back. He then shuddered as you stood, your slick fingers pressing against his lips. He moaned as he sucked on your fingers, closing his eyes in pleasure as you straddled him. He licked them clean, gasped as he felt you rub yourself against his tip.

 

You cupped his face and kissed him as you sunk onto him, both of you grunting and moaning. He wrapped his arms around you, keeping you in place. You kissed for a long while, simply enjoying the taste of him before you moved along him.

 

"Oh god!" He moaned, feeling you squeeze around him as you moved. You suddenly dropped down on him, making him cry out. He watched you ride him hard, clutching his shoulders as you bounced and grinded against him. "Oh, Y/N!" He growled, grabbing your hips and thrusting with you.

 

He slid his hands to your ass, fingers digging as you rolled your hips. "Oh, Sherlock," You moaned, letting your head fall back as you moaned.

 

Sherlock groaned, bucking his hips up to meet every bounce you made on his cock. "Fuck yes!" He groaned loudly. He quickly tore your shirt open, making you gasp as the buttons popped off. His mouth quickly attacked your chest, sucking and biting aggressively.

 

You moaned out and tugged his hair as you pressed his face more into your breasts. Sherlock grunted and sucked a hickey onto your breast and cupped the other with his free hand. he moaned and pulled down the fabric cup of your bra down and sucked on your nipple.

 

"Oh, Sherlock!" You screamed out, clenching tight around him as you neared your orgasm. "Oh god yes!"

 

"Yes, my love," He grunted, biting gently on your nipple and tugging as you practically humped him as you came hard around him. The ecstasy made your eyes water and made you cry out desperately as you shook. He growled and smacked your ass, making you mewl and ride harder. "Oh fuck.." He hissed, rolling his head back as you slowed.

 

You watched his face twist in pleasure as his hands clamped tight on your ass, pulling you up against him. He began to thrust quickly, the slap of his hips on your thighs and the wet sound of his cock sliding in and out of your pussy made you cum again, scoring his shoulders with your nail marks. He gasped and pulled your face to his, moaning against your cheek as he orgasmed. You moaned with him, grinding and riding him through it as you wrapped your arms tight around him.

 

He pulled you down hard on him, letting out a soft growl as he dragged his lips along your cheekbone. Sherlock watched you sigh in pleasure as you cupped his face until your foreheads pressed together. Stillness and blissful glow surrounded the two of you as you both rubbed your hands against each other, enjoying the touch of skin.

 

"We should gather your clothes and get to our room before John gets back."

 

"Why? We should just lay here. We've already got the sheet," You joked.

 

"Yes, but I'd rather him not walk in to me eating your delicious cunt and making you shake," He said, smirking as you bit your lip and clenched around his twitching cock.


	17. Switch. Irene Adler.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene and her girlfriend decide to change things up.

"Really?" You asked, blinking in surprise.

 

"Really," Irene said, a small smirk on her red lips. She smiled as you blushed a bit. "How is it I've had you completely dripping with your own cum and the thought of you controlling my orgasms makes you flushed?" She asked, pushed your hair out of your face. She played with it a bit. "But not tonight. Tonight, you are my little girl."

 

"Yes, Mistress," You said with a smile as you kissed her softly.

 

A few days had passed since then. You'd come home from grocery shopping to see a red rose on the counter. A wordless code you'd created ages ago for Irene. It means "I'm tied up in our play room and I can't get up". You bit your lip, getting wet at the thought of what was to come. Instead of running up to have your fun, you decided to let her stew in her arousal, putting away the groceries as slow as you could without being annoying.

 

Thoughts of what toys you should use on her came to mind. You weren't sure what to do or think. Was there even something specific you were supposed to say? You took a deep breath, calming your thoughts. You needed to calm down or you might give yourself an ulcer. Toys you could focus on later. Right now, you wanted to see it. You loved Irene to pieces, but the sight of a woman like her--The Woman--bound and ready to take orders? That was something you had to see.

 

First though, you went to the bedroom you both shared, changing into something you'd find to be enticing. You examined yourself in the mirror, taking sight of the woman in laced lingerie that stared back at you. With a deep breath, you walked slowly to the play room, smirking as you saw it wide open for you to walk into.

 

You didn't look at her immediately, going for the cabinet instead. You opened it, running your fingers lightly over the crops and whips, opting for the simple riding crop. A favorite of yours personally. You wanted this to be intimate for the both of you, as much as intimidating. You took a deep breath and finally turned. You gulped, licking your lips.

 

Irene was gagged and bound cuffed with her wrists behind her back as she knelt on the bed, giving you a challenging look. You clenched the crop, feeling anxious again. She rolled her eyes, making you smile. "I shouldn't be nervous, right?" You asked, smiling. She nodded, quirking an eyebrow. You approached, gently laying down the crop in front of her. You unbuckled the gag and helped it out of her mouth.

 

She sighed. "Hardly any fun if you unbind me before we've even started." She quipped, smirking to you.

 

"Yes, but I don't doubt you plan on finding a means of escaping. Why else would you have chosen those cheap cuffs," You snapped back playfully. She smiled almost sheepishly, like a child caught with her hand in the jar. "Irene, are you sure?"

 

"I am, love," She said, leaning forward. She pressed her lips gently against the corner of your mouth. You sighed softly as you relaxed. "What will you have me do, My Lady?" She asked, batting her eye lashes adoringly.

 

You smiled and put the gag back in her mouth. You could see the smirk in her eyes and smiled, kissing her forehead. "I want you to get that perfect ass in the air, love," You told her, nodding to the pillow. "Get comfortable."

 

Irene shuddered and nodded, doing as you asked. She spread her legs apart as she did, loving the way you were both gentle and controlling. It was so like you. She grunted when the crop thwacked against the back of her thigh. The second strike made her moan as it hit her rear. However, the third strike hit right over her folds, making her shudder and bite down hard on the rubber ball.

 

"Too much?" You asked. She shook her head before wiggling her ass a bit. You smiled and kept cracking your crop against her backside, watching it redden and welt as you worked her body over. Finally, you set the crop down, watching the sweat bead on her back as she panted. "Holy shit, Irene," You whispered. You then gently kissed her back, lapping up the small bead that slipped down her spine.

 

Irene moaned weakly at that, feeling your hands trailing up her sides until they cupped her breasts. You kneaded them gently as you sucked and chewed a hickey onto her flesh. She squealed as your teeth gnawed teasingly before she couldn't feel you at all. You raised an eyebrow as your lips twitched up into a smirk, looking down at The Woman.

 

You licked your lips and bent down, staring at her dripping folds. "Oh, Irene," You purred, making her shudder. "Look at you. I thought you wouldn't like this. Guess I was mistaken. You're dripping like a whore." She whined as you let your breath fan over her heat, feeling her muscles twitch as you rubbed your hands up her thighs. "That's my girl," You said before licking a long stripe up her folds.

 

You heard a muffled "Oh, fuck!" from behind the gag as you licked and sucked at her wet folds. You moaned as you tasted her, loving how she keened, crying out for more. You smirked and slid two fingers into her cunt, loving how tight she clenched around them.

 

"That's a good girl," You hummed before pulling away.

 

Irene panted as she heard you working behind her. She then felt the bed dip again, gasping when the rubber tip pressed against her entrance. Your hands rubbed gently at her back, as if soothingly preparing her. She moaned as you thrusted forward, the strap-on's rubber dick sliding into her slowly. She moaned loudly as you bit your lip, loving how she cried out. You stayed still, wanting to let her adjust when you saw how she rocked back against you.

 

You smirked and grabbed the back of her neck, pinning her in place as you got a grip on her hip to still her. She huffed through her nose, clearly annoyed by this. You just smirked and thrusted hard, relishing in her loud moan. You kept up a pace, finding the best way to bring her right to the edge and stopping. You waited until she'd calmed down before thrusting again, making sure she wasn't going to cum. You repeated this twice more, watching as she screamed in frustration behind the gag.

 

Carefully, you unbuckled it as you kept thrusting. "What is it?" You asked with a smirk.

 

"Y/N! I'm going to cum!" She yelled, her forehead pressed against the posh sheets.

 

"Beg for it."

 

"You're cruel," She moaned before gasping as your hand slapped her welted ass hard. "Oh my god! Please!"

 

"Again."

 

"Please let me cum!"

 

You reached between her legs, rubbing her clit fast as you kissed her back. "Cum, Irene." She moaned out and orgasmed hard on the toy. You rubbed her back gently as you kept thrusting, working her through the orgasm until she was shaking almost violently. You slowed down before pulling out. You moved to her mouth and slid the toy into her mouth, watching her bob her head and clean it off. You then took it off, setting it aside.

 

Carefully, you freed Irene, knowing she was a bit worn out. You smiled to her as she rolled onto her back and tugged you to her. "You'll cum later then?"

 

"Yeah. Watching you was hot as hell," You told her as you curled up to her, rubbing her back. "But I think I still prefer being under you."

 

She chuckled and nodded. "Let's do this again. I had a blast."


	18. Perfection. Sherlock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is jealous of Sherlock's interaction with Miss Adler.

Sherlock smiled as you fixed your shirt, watching you inspect the outfit in the mirror. "You look beautiful," He said simply, admiring your figure.

 

"You think so?" You asked, examining yourself as you heard his phone go off, a moan echoing in the room. Sherlock checked the message then set it aside. You bit your lip as you studied your body again before sighing.

 

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked, frowning.

 

"It's nothing."

 

"You sighed. You don't sigh unless something's upsetting you. Talk to me, love," He said, standing and walking to you. You bit your lip, bristling a bit when his phone went moaning again. Sherlock blinked, surprised. "It's because of The Woman, isn't it?"

 

"No."

 

"Liar. Y/N-Love, talk to me." He said, cupping your face. "What is it?"

 

"Nothing," You mumbled, trying not to look at him.

 

"I'll do it." He cooed, earning a small smile. "Don't make me." He saw your cheeks twitch as you smiled slowly. "I know...You feel insecure in comparison," He said softly. "Your eyes only dart down when you don't want to confront something, otherwise you'd look it in the eye, telling it to sod off... Every time Irene Adler comes up in conversation, you grow tense. You duck out of the room as quick as you can."

 

"Sherlock, stop," You mumbled, eyes watering up.

 

"Why? Y/N, you're beautiful. Why would you ever think otherwise?" You bit your lip, sighing. "You only--"

 

"Yes! I feel inadequate to her!" You finally snapped out. Sherlock jumped a bit, dropping his hands slowly from your face as he watched you. "You're...You're completely enthralled by him, Sherlock... She's beautiful; big breasts, coy smile, all things that you like, and I'm..." You looked down at your smaller frame sighing. "I'm not. I'm not clever like her or you. I'm just...I'm just ordinary."

 

Sherlock watched you for a long moment before wrapping his arms around you. "Do you know why I love you?" He asked. He listened for a reply. When he received none, he squeezed you. "Because you're you. Your little habits. The cute way you ramble when you're nervous. How you look so innocent all the time, but so damned enticing all the same." He cupped your face, sliding a finger under your chin as he forced you to look up at him. He smiled as your cheeks tinted pink. He brushed the hair from your eyes, smiling when you pouted. "You are clever, Y/N. There are things I wouldn't have been able to figure out without your brilliant imagination. And breasts? Really?"

 

"Y-Yeah," You mumbled, looking down.

 

"I'm talking to you. Look at me," He chuckled out, earning a shy glance up. "Your body is perfect. You know breasts have never fascinated me."

 

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

 

"Is it working?"

 

"Normally, it wouldn't but because it's you..." You smiled a bit, pressing your forehead against his. "I love you, Sherlock. I'm sorry I--"

 

"Don't be. Don't ever be. You are beautiful. Don't let some dominatrix have you think other wise. Alright?"

 

You smiled and pecked his lips. "You're amazing too ya know. Sexy to boot."

 

"Uh--" Sherlock chuckled, cheeks turning red.

 

"I'm serious. You ruffle your hair when you're thinking. The way you look in my eyes when you hold me...And the way you kiss? Never would've guessed you were inexperience."

 

"Stop it," He said, kissing your cheek and hiding his face in your neck. "Stop that."

 

"Stop what? Telling you the truth?"

 

"Stop being so bloody perfect...I never deserved anyone like y--" He froze when he felt you shudder, watching goosebumps raise on your skin. He felt your heart quicken as his lips brushed against your pulse point. He stood straight, looking down at you. He watched your pupils dialate as your breath hitched a bit. You looked away again. "Please look at me," He whispered, gulping.

 

You were still for about half a second before looking up at him. He smiled and cupped your cheek before kissing you gently. You kissed him back and slid your arms around his neck. His hair was soft under your hands as you gripped it to pull him down more against you. Sherlock grunted softly, making you gasp. His tongue slid across your lips before pushing it in. He shivered as you moaned softly, dragging your tongue lightly along his as you sucked.

 

Sherlock's hands drifted to your hips, pulling you against him as he tilted your head back to deepen the kiss. He groaned when you pressed your body against his, gasping when his cock twitched from contact. His cheeks went red as he realized he'd gotten an erection from kissing you.

 

Before he could react, you hooked your fingers into his belt loops and tugged him to the bed as you kissed his neck. "Y/N," He whispered, holding back a moan. You laid back, wrapping your legs around him as you pulled him back to kiss you. He hummed against your lips, cupping your face with one hand and rubbing your thigh with the other. "You're sure?" He asked softly.

 

You nodded, cheeks bright red as you tugged at his shirt's buttons. "Please, Sherlock. Please make love to me."

 

Sherlock nodded and kissed you softly as he situated himself between your legs. He carefully pulled at the buttons of your shirt, revealing your skin to him. He smiled and kissed along your jaw before sliding the hand on your thigh across your stomach. You let out a soft sigh of pleasure as his lips trailed over your neck, pressing gently and worshiping a dark mark onto your shoulder. He smiled proudly at the sound of your soft whine, loving how you were coming undone beneath him.

 

His hands shakily pushed off your shirt, watching you bite your lip as your hands shakily undid his own shirt. He chuckled. "Already seen each other shirtless...Why am I shaking?" He asked himself.

 

"Excitement?"

 

"Yes. Definitely." He said, smiling. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you too, Sherlock," You whispered, wrapping your arms and pulling him against you. You kissed him lovingly as your skin touch, both of you moaning into each other's mouths as you clung to one another. You hummed as you felt his warm chest rubbing against yours before he hurriedly pulled off your bra. "Easy," You teased when the straps dug in before sliding off.

 

"Can't say I'm sorry," He said, smiling to you before kissing down your chest. He relished in your whimpers as you arched up a slight. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, moaning softly.

 

"Oh, Sh-Sherlock..." You moaned quietly as you pushed your hand into his hair. He kept kissing down, making you flush as his eyes darted up to meet yours. He carefully fingered at the hem of your trousers, being sure you were wanting him to pull them away. You nodded with a gulp.

 

Sherlock let out a soft sigh of relief as he finally pulled them down, his cheeks turning red as he saw your knickers. Plain, pink cotton with red writing. He bit his lip as he saw what they said. "Bitch?" He asked, smirking.

 

"Shut up!" You giggled, smacking his arm. He quickly caught your hand, rubbing your palm as you spoke. "Molly got them as a joke."

 

"I'd hope so," He chuckled out, kissing the knuckles of your hand carefully. "You most certainly are not a bitch. You're exquisite." He smirked as he saw your cheeks darken at that. He stood and undid his belt before sliding down his own trousers. You swallowed a moan as you saw his erection straining against his pants.

 

You raised yourself onto your knees, kissing Sherlock's chest as you cupped his cock carefully. He hissed a breath against your lips. You hummed as you rubbed carefully. You swallowed his moan as your fingers trailed over his entire length. He growled softly and began to rub you through your knickers, noting how your slick had dampened the fabric. "Mine," He moaned before sliding his fingers under the fabric.

 

You cried out softly as a finger probed your entrance carefully. "Sherlock," You whispered, pressing your face into his neck as he adjusted on the bed with you. His free hand pressed against the small of your back before he carefully laid you down. He kissed and lapped at your chest as his finger pushed in slowly. You were moaning at that, surprised by the intensity of having someone else's finger thrusting into you.

 

Sherlock sucked on a breast as he curled his finger, eyes darting up as you cried out. He felt your walls convulse a bit, realizing what he was rubbing against. He did it again, watching you shake and whine softly. He hummed against your chest before raising up to look down at you. He slid in a second finger as the heel of his hand rubbed your clit. Almost instantly, you clamped around his fingers as you orgasmed, Sherlock shuddered as he listened to your moans, squeezing himself as he continued to thrust and curl his fingers.

 

You panted and moaned as he watched you, his fingers still thrusting lazily. "God you're gorgeous," He whispered. "How could you ever think yourself unappealing? Look at you. You're completely at my will. You're keening and writhing and wanting for me..." He smiled a bit as he pulled his fingers away from you. He hummed and sucked his fingers softly before moaning. "Later," He whispered before pulling your panties down. "I'll taste you later. I feel like I'm losing control."

 

"Lose it, Sherlock," You hummed, pushing his pants down and stroking him slowly. This earned a soft moan from him. "Want you to lose it, Sherlock, please."

 

Sherlock groaned and kissed you hard, his hips pressing against yours. You both gasped as his cock slid between your folds, arching against one another. Sherlock deepened the kiss as he reached for the drawer, grabbing the condom and hurriedly unwrapping it. He rolled it over his length, gulping nervously. "You're sure, Love?"

 

"Absolutely," You whispered, wrapping your arms around him. He nodded and pushed in slowly, the both of you moaning for one another. You shook and tensed under him, instantly orgasming again. "Sherlock!" You cried out.

 

Sherlock moaned against your shoulder, shaking as he stilled. He waited a long moment, willing his body to withhold his orgasm. Once he'd calmed down enough, he looked to you. You were whimpered and flushed, adjusting to his length as you clutched at his back. The sting was mild but satisfying to him. He licked his lips as you watched you with fascination.

 

"Bloody hell," He whispered as you met his gaze. He gave a timid thrust, watching you whimper. "Bad?"

 

"No. Good. God, please move, Sherlock!" You moaned, rocking your hips to take him.

 

He moaned and moved slowly, loving how you cried out and clutched at him. He angled his hips, searching and learning how to make you moan and cry out. He memorized every last thing. Every place you loved to be kissed (and bitten) and just the right speed to have you screaming for him.

 

"Sherlock!" You moaned, scoring his back as you arched up.

 

"Oh fuck!" He moaned, tugging your hair by accident. He nearly apologized but moaned as you clamped tighter around him. He looked up to see your eyes darkening and tugged again, earning a guttural cry. "Like this?"

 

"Yes, god yes, Sherlock! Fuck!" You moaned, shaking. His arms wrapped around you, caging you to his body as he thrusted faster, dragging you into the throws of your orgasm. He moaned and kissed you, pumping faster until he practically screamed against your mouth, cumming hard into the condom.

 

You both rocked against one another, kissing and teeth clanking somewhat painfully together. He smiled and kissed you lovingly. You hummed, pushing your fingers through his hair to pull his face closer. His hands rubbed up from your hips, gliding over your breasts until sliding them over your arms and finally finding your hands. You shuddered, whining softly as he pressed your hands by your head.

 

"I love you," He whispered, nuzzling your face.

 

"I love you too, Sherlock...I love you so much."


	19. Little Watson's Kink. Moriarty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty takes a liking to John Watson's twin sister.

"So, wait," You said, grabbing the attention of your twin and his flatmate. You were reading his blog from your smartphone, caught up in the entry "The Great Game". You'd just finished it, looking to Sherlock in shock. "Why'd you let him go?"

 

"Who? Moriarty?" Sherlock asked, looking up from his experiment as he studied the thumb in his tongs.

 

"Yeah. I mean, wouldn't it have been easier. Granted, the snipers trained on you two would've made it difficult--"

 

"Because I had to," Sherlock said simply. He dropped the appendage into some chemical, watching it eat away at the dead flesh. He hummed and jotted down a note before looking up, seeing your bored stare. "What? Is that not interesting enough of an answer for you?"

 

"No," You huffed, pouting as you lounged on the couch, looking much like a cat the way you stretched, reading over the blog again. "It just seems so...fairy tale."

 

Sherlock blinked at your words before shrugging. "What would you have said instead?"

 

"I don't know...Maybe something like "Because it would be more fun" or something like that." Sherlock chuckled at that, whilst your brother sighed. "What?"

 

"You think too much like him," John muttered, reading through the papers. His phone went off and he stood. "Sherlock, Lestrade needs us."

 

"Of course he does. What is it?"

 

"Doesn't say. Just said that it's in our best interest."

 

Sherlock hummed before setting his tools down. "Fine, But only because the last time we ignored a request of that wording, he wouldn't let it drop."

 

"It was important," John said before smiling to you. "Stay put?"

 

"You're not my dad," You mumbled, pouting but smiling all the same.

 

"Yes, but I am older than you."

 

"You are not!"

 

"Actually, he is," Sherlock said, grabbing his coat. "Twelve minute difference, Y/N. We'll be off. Try not to get too bored."

 

"Try not to get arrested," You quipped back, earning a small smirk from the man. John shuffled your hair as he went out the door. "No, seriously. Please don't get arrested."

 

"I'll try to stop him," John assured before leaving.

 

You sat alone in the flat, sighing softly. Mrs. Hudson was out doing the shopping and the boys were leaving you to your own devices. The upside was John had convinced Sherlock to get a telly, so that was something of entertainment. You turned it on, flipping through the channels until you found 'Death At A Funeral' and lounged on the sofa.

 

You were near falling asleep when you heard the floor creak. You glanced at the doorway, thinking Mrs. Hudson was back, only to see a man there. He cracked the gum as he stepped in, looking between you and the screen. "Well, surely you could do something less ordinary," He muttered, raising an eyebrow to you. You watched him as he looked around. "Well, I suppose it was all you could do with your brother and his flatmate slipping out for the evening."

 

You smiled and rolled onto your stomach, facing him as you stayed lounged on the couch. "Like you're one to talk," You chuckled out. "I mean, why come here to harass Doctor Watson's twin, Moriarty?"

 

Jim quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Little less ordinary than I thought then. Good. Maybe this won't be a total waste of time. Now, come along."

 

You hummed, studying him as he headed for the door. "Why?" He turned to you, staring at you blankly. "Why should I? Surely you've got reasoning."

 

"Because I need you to make a plan. Now, let's go." When you didn't move, he furrowed his brow. "You're enjoying being annoying, aren't you?"

 

"Teeny bit, Jimmy." Jim blanched as you sat up, stretching before walking to John's room. "Just let me change real quick." You smirked as you closed the door, humming to yourself. You were curious about where this would go. You changed into your jeans and tunic shirt, shifting anxiously. You hummed before stripping and tossing your knickers and bra to the hamper before dressing again.

 

"Are you quite done yet?" Jim asked, knocking on the door. "If you're trying to call Sherlock or your brother--"

 

"Not at all, Jimmy," You teased as you stepped out. "Just wanted to make sure I was dressed appropriately. It can get a bit nippy."

 

Jim raised a brow to you before nodding and leading you out. "It is. Come along, Watson." He opened the back door of the cab for you before getting in on the driver's side.

 

You sat in the back seat, studying the sight as he drove. You were curious about where you were going but found a thrill in the man in the front. You studied his features for a long moment before moving closer to the wall between him and yourself. "So, Jimmy--"

 

"Moriarty," He corrected, squinting his eyes irritably.

 

"Jimmy," You insisted, smirking as you watched him take a deep breath. "So why not just kill Holmes and my brother when you had the chance?"

 

"That's your first question?" He asked, smirking a bit. "Well I suppose there's no harm in telling you, Y/N."

 

"Ah, he knows my name. What an honor," You quipped sarcastically, smiling sweetly.

 

"I have a plan in the long run. Mostly for Sherlock. But if your brother, or you, get in the way, you are expendable."

 

"So mean," You pouted, smirking to him.

 

"Cheeky. But I do plan on killing him, someday. Our dirty secret?"

 

"Oh, is that the only one?" You purred, making him shift. "What's wrong, Jimmy?"

 

"If you insist on calling me by my first name, then Jim."

 

"Oh but it's so much fun," You teased. "C'mon, Jimmy. Don't let little ol' me get under your skin."

 

Jim growled softly, taking a deep breath to compose himself. He saw you smirk in the mirror and clenched his jaw. You knew you were irritating him. His eyes trailed a bit down your shirt, catching sight of the swell of your breasts. He quickly refocused on the road, sighing. "What are you playing at?"

 

"What? I'm innocent," You teased, smirking to him. "Can't I have a little fun too?"

 

Jim quirked a brow and turned down the road, shifting again as he tried to focus. He ignored you for a long moment before shuddering as you nipped his ear. "Bloody hell, woman!" He growled, glaring at you through the mirror. You chuckled as he suddenly turned down a darkened road. Finally, he parked in the shadows of trees, cutting the engine. He hurried into the backseat, making you giggle as he pinned you to the seat. "You want this?"

 

You moaned as he kissed you, jerking against his hands to grab at him. When you couldn't break free, you instead wrapped your legs around him and pulled him down, grinding against him. "Yes, Jimmy."

 

Jim growled and grabbed your hips as he kissed and bit at your neck, grinding hard into you. His hand reached up and cupped a breast, blinking in surprise. "What's this?" He asked, tugging at a hardened nipple. You grinned mischievously as he pushed up your shirt. "No bra? What are you plotting?" He asked with a smirk.

 

"What do you mean? I'm innocent. You're the one being naughty," You hummed, shuddering at the chill that hit your breasts. "Not my fault you're sexy."

 

"Oh I get it," He hummed, his hand sliding under you and pulling you to him. "You love the thrill. Oh, Y/N-Darling, i'll give you a thrill that'll make you drip at the thought of me." You practically purred at his words as he kissed your breasts. He then nipped and sucked your bud into his mouth, watching you moan and squirm under him. "You're going to be begging for more, Darling."

 

"Jim," You moaned as he sucked hard before kissing down and licking a line on your stomach. "Fuck, you're a tease."

 

"I haven't even started yet, Y/N. Be patient and you might get what you want." He unbuttoned your trousers, only to smirk. "Why am I even surprised? Such a bad girl. I should spank you," He hummed, tearing off your pants. "Actually, I think I will."

 

Jim sat up and pulled you across his knee, smirking as you squirmed. He swatted your ass hard, making you gasp and moan as you trembled. Another strike made you keen in pleasure. "Fuck yes." You moaned at the third strike.

 

He gripped a cheek, groping at it as he began to pet your head. "Oh such a naughty thing. You want my cock so badly, don't you?"

 

"God yes. Jimmy, please." A hard smack made you yelp and moan as you gripped his thigh before he shoved you to your knees. Jim pushed off his pants and pulled out his cock, stroking himself as he looked down at you. You took the hint and lapped and sucked at his length, moaning as you tasted him.

 

"That's a good girl. Make sure it's nice and wet. Don't wanna hurt that needy pussy," He moaned petting your head. "Shirt off. Take it off. I want you naked as you suck my cock." You hummed and did as told, tossing the clothing aside and working his cock over as you looked up at him. "That's it, Y/N. Bet you'll look gorgeous with cum all over your face."

 

"Do you want Sherlock to know?" You hummed, rubbing the tip against your tongue.

 

Jim smirked and pulled your hair hard, making you moan loudly. He tapped his cock against your lip, humming in thought. "Maybe I should just fuck you in his bed, let him walk in and see his dear friend's sister taking the cock of his enemy like a helpless whore." You whined in protest, giving him puppy eyes. He smirked and nodded to the window between the driver's seat and the passenger area. "Go on then. Brace yourself on it. I'm gonna fuck that pussy until you squirt like a slut."

 

"Yes, Sir," You giggled lowly, moving as he said. You spread your legs a bit, feeling his hands smoothing over the backs of your thighs before his breath fanned over your heat. "Oooh fuck..." You mewled and his tongue got to work. You gripped the wall, biting your lip as he bobbed his head, thrusting his tongue into you. "Feels so good," You moaned, rolling your hips.

 

Jim growled and pushed you against the wall, making you whine softly. "Still now, Watson," He ordered as he slid two fingers into your cunt. He pumped them quickly, finding your g-spot. You moaned loudly, grateful he'd found an abandoned road. "You're so fucking wet. What would your dear friend, Sherlock, think of this?" He chuckled and rubbed his thumb over your clit. "Such a delicious noise," He growled before groping at your ass.

 

You gasped as his tongue teased you, shuddering and whining. "J-Jimmy, please," You moaned, gripping the wall and letting your head drop. "I need it. I need it so bad."

 

Jim smirked and stood, pulling himself out. He pushed into you slowly, making you shudder and moan as he bottomed out. He watched you shudder and moan under him. He gave you a hard thrust, watching your head snap up as you howled in pleasure.

 

He thrusted quickly, keeping a tight grip on your hips as he watched you. His hand then shot forward, grabbing your hair and pulling it back. He tugged you until he sat on the cushioned seats, your legs spread over his lap. He smirked as you began to ride him. Your hands reached back to touch him. Instead, he gripped your wrists with his free hand, leaving you vulnerable as you kept riding him.

 

"That's it. Just keep fucking yourself on my cock," He growled, letting his head fall back as he let his body fall into the pleasure. He groaned and grunted as you bounced on his thighs.

 

You mewled and began to grind down on him, taking note that he'd yet to shed a layer. You smirked, now determined to make him regret that decision as you rode him harder, finding his cock-head rubbing against your g-spot. You moaned louder, feeling the hand in your hair slip away before reaching between your legs.

 

"Ah, god!" You moaned as he rubbed your clit. You shuddered as the knot nearly snapped, making your legs tense up as you stilled. Jim began to thrust hard up into you before he pushed you off of him. "Please! No, don't stop!" You mewled.

 

Jim smirked and pushed you under him, ducking his head down and sucking at your breasts again. He pushed into you again, moaning as he felt you cumming hard around him. "You're mine," He growled, thrusting hard into you. "If I need my cock sucked, you'll suck it right?"

 

"Y-Yes," You moaned, riding out your orgasm against him.

 

"If I catch you riding someone else's cock, you'll take your punishment. Right?" He grunted, thrusting harder into you as his hips lost rhythm.

 

"Yes, fuck yes, Jim!" You moaned, arching up and gripping onto him. Jim growled and pressed deep into you as he orgasmed, making you gasp and moan. His fingers rubbed faster against your clit, sending you into a second orgasm that left you shaking and moaning for him.

 

You were panting under him as he pulled away smirking as he watched his cum mix with yours as it spilled out of you. "Now that's a sight..." He hummed, rubbing your thigh. He sighed and fixed his pants. "I should get you back soon. Be a shame but can't let my enemy realize you're my new toy."

 

\--

 

You hummed a tune as you headed for the door. "Another date?" John asked, surprised by your get up.

 

"Yeah," You said with a blush. "I should get going."

 

"Don't stay out too late." John said, turning to big brother mode.

 

"She will. She plans on having sex with him...again," Sherlock muttered, checking the chemical vial. Your cheeks went bright red as John gawked at Sherlock's words. "What? Isn't it obvious?"

 

"Y/N--" John started but you were already running out the door. "Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"I though it was obvious. We shouldn't need to stop her. How bad can he be?"


	20. Truce. Sherlock/Moriarty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty's girlfriend has a crush on Sherlock Holmes.

"What is that?" Jim asked, looking over your shoulder.

 

You smirked, raising an eyebrow to him as you looked to him. "Just reading." You said simply before looking back to your laptop.

 

"Isn't that...That's John Watson's blog."

 

You rolled your eyes and nodded. "Observant, Jim," You muttered, scrolling on through the entry titled Scandal in Belgravia.

 

"Why in the hell are you reading about Sherlock naked?"

 

"I'm not naked. I've got a sheet." Jim glared at the back of your head, making you sigh. "Because I can, Jim. Do you have a problem with that?" You finally asked, looking back at him. Jim snapped and grabbed your laptop, closing it and setting it on the chair in your bedroom. Rather than reacting childishly like he wanted, you just sighed and crawled back up the bed, curling under the blanket. The fabric caressed every inch of you, though it was chilled enough to raise goosebumps on your flesh. "What is it now?"

 

"Why in the hell are you reading about Sherlock naked," Jim stated more than asked. You gave him a look, which he clicked immediately. "Oh...Oh!" He said, blinking in surprise before grinning. "Woman, you do confound me."

 

You pursed your lips and curled into the blankets more. "Shut up, Jim."

 

"Ah, ah. Now, now, Darling," He said, laying over the sheets in front of you. He lifted your chin, smiling gently. "I love you, Y/N. Nothing wrong with a crush. Right?"

 

"You're not angry?" You asked softly, shuddering as his fingers trailed down your jaw and along your pulse point.

 

"Not at all. Actually, maybe we should visit Sherlock sometime. Play with him a bit. Would you like that, Y/N-Dear?"

 

You stared at the man in surprise, studying his face for any falsities or hidden anger. When you found none, you gave him a leveled glare. "Alright. What are you plotting?"

 

"You want to get off, don't you? Well, wouldn't you like to taste yourself on his cock?" You squeezed your thighs together in response, making him smirk. "Now, you're going to be a good girl and not touch yourself until we see Sherlock. Understand?" He pecked your lips softly. "You're not allowed to cum without my permission."

 

You nodded, blushing a bit as you mumbled out a "Yes, Jim." That was two weeks ago.

 

\--

 

Sherlock plucked at his violin absently as John grabbed his bag. "Don't know why you're going out again. We just got back," He muttered, pouting that his friend was leaving.

 

"Yes, well, going to visit my sister. If you have a problem with that, you could just come along. Sure she wouldn't mind."

 

"Oh delightful! Spending a whole weekend at your alcoholic sister's place, who, by the smell of the letter she sent, now has a cat that she hardly cares for!" Sherlock said with mock enthusiasm, a smile stretching across his face before quickly dropping. "No. Thank. You."

 

John sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just...try not to give Mrs. Hudson a fright? Yeah? I'll text when I get there. See ya."

 

"Laters," Sherlock muttered, returning to plucking his violin.

 

A number of hours had passed and he was already bored. He sighed and stood up at last, getting an apple from the kitchen. Mrs. Hudson was out too, though would be back later on with more groceries. The apple would do for a time.

 

He sighed as he bit into it, swallowing it down as he walked to his laptop. He needed something, anything to cure his boredom. He coughed once, thinking at first he swallowed incorrectly. However, he looked to the apple and saw a pin point injection hollow near where he'd bitten. Sherlock gulped and turned to hurry to the bathroom, only to groan loudly. He dropped to the carpet of his flat, reaching between his legs and gripping himself. He was surprised how painfully hard he'd gotten from the fast-acting drugs effects.

 

"What the hell?" He groaned out, squeezing his eyes tight. His mind reeled through possibilities, feeling for any other affects on his body, but could feel none, Aphrodisiac. Strong one at that. He sighed as he made his way to his bedroom, hoping to alleviate the symptoms. However, he heard a step creak and listened.

 

Two people were walking up the stairs. One being a woman, obviously close to the man giving how close she was walking beside him. The other...oh the other set he recognized from his short-time at the pool. He hissed under his breath and quickly grabbed his coat, pulling it on to cover his erection. He then sat in his chair, watching the door.

 

Lo and behold, Moriarty walked into the room, smiling to Sherlock almost sweetly. "John out?"

 

"Visiting family," Sherlock said, keeping his voice even as you came into view. He studied your form, surprised by your appearance, but more so when his cock twitched. "You brought your girlfriend?" Sherlock asked as a jest, only to blink when Jim pulled you to him by your waist.

 

"I did. She's a fan. Say hi, Darling."

 

You nodded to him, smiling sweetly. "A pleasure, Mr. Holmes."

 

Sherlock gulped thickly, studying the curve of your lips as an image flashed across his mind. "What did you rope her into? Has it something to do with this drug?"

 

"It's not exactly roping in, unless you feel we should tie her up for this," Jim said, trailing his hand up your back. He quickly grabbed your hair and tugged it back, making you groan. Sherlock clenched his jaw, catching Jim's smirk. "How about we make a small truce and play with Y/N, hmm? Might help with that...problem you have."

 

Sherlock took a deep breath before looking to you, making sure you were consenting to everything. You gave him a gentle smile, reassuring him. He took sighed and nodded. "I suppose I can allow this once."

 

Jim grinned and gently pushed you to him. Sherlock sat up straight as you straddled his lap. "So you know," You whispered under your breath to him. "You can back out." Sherlock studied your face, looking for any lie or possibly an attack. When he saw you gently smile to him, leaving yourself completely open to his deductions, he let go.

 

You moaned as he kissed you, hands grabbed at your hips and pulling him against you. You watched Jim sit behind you in John's chair as you grinded down against Sherlock. "Oh fuck," The detective groaned.

 

"Damn," You whispered before tugging at his coat. "Off, please?" Sherlock quickly slipped out of the coat, revealing his tented trousers to you.

 

"I've had her on edge," Jim said, palming himself a bit as he watched you practically hump the detective. "Haven't let her have a release in--What was it, Darling?"

 

"Two weeks," You muttered, growling a little in irritation as you bent down to kiss Sherlock's neck. His large hands palmed at your ass, pulling you tight against him. You gasped as you were dragged along his length, jerking your hips now to stimulate you both.

 

"She's not allowed to cum without my permission," Jim said, smirking as you whimpered.

 

"Bit cruel," Sherlock muttered, kissing your neck. "Someone like this shouldn't be kept wanting. Should you, Y/N?" You moaned as he searched for your pulse point.

 

"Mmm, maybe," Jim chuckled out, watching him find your weak spot. You let out a loud moan and Sherlock got to work, biting and sucking at your neck and marking you.

 

You moaned and grinded into him, letting him attack your neck before he kissed down the front of your shirt. He pushed it off and left you in your brassiere, studying the lacing as it hardly actually covered you. Of course, the idea of lingerie wasn't something unknown to him, though he never saw a point until watching your breasts swell in the thin cups.

 

"You can touch," You promised, smiling to him as you cupped his face. You kissed him softly, groaning as he palmed one breast with a hand while the other continued to grope at your denim-clad ass. You moaned and tugged lightly at his black curls as he bent his head again, lapping gently at your sternum. You were surprised by his patient behavior, knowing the drug was giving him a bad case of blueballs. You needed more though.

 

Sherlock panted as you pulled away, pushing down your pants and revealing a lacy thong to him that matched your brassiere, also lacking in actually covering you. He licked his lips as you knelt between his legs, mouthing over his erection teasingly.

 

"Shit," Sherlock hissed out, rolling his head back.

 

Jim smirked, loving that you had his enemy nearly begging for more as he watched you rub at his thighs. He watched the curve of your spine, appreciating every inch of your soft skin and licked his lips. He watched as you unbuckled Sherlock's pants and pulled out his cock.

 

Sherlock groaned as you pumped his cock gently, not wanting to push his limits. He just gave you a small nod, letting you know he was okay. You then lapped at the tip, ripping a soft growl from him.

 

"You can get rough with her. She likes it," Jim assured him, smirking as he watched you suck him into your mouth.

 

The detective moaned lowly, watching you practically swallowing his cock as you tasted him. You gave a soft moan before he began to thrust into your mouth. You looked up at him, sucking lightly on him and watched him groan loudly. He began to thrust faster into your mouth, loving how your tongue lavished his cock and how you sucked on him.

 

Jim stood and approached you, petting your head gently. You pulled off of Sherlock's cock and turned to Jim as he pulled his own out for you. You pumped Sherlock in your hand and Jim pushed his cock into your mouth. Sherlock then stood, watching you work them both over.

 

Both men were refusing to strip completely, not wanting to bare themselves before one another. You were content with that as you switched between Jim and Sherlock, sucking each of them for a long while before switching to the other.

 

"Bend over," Jim ordered, making you hum around him. "You can keep sucking at him but I need you now." He yanked your hips up so you were bent double as you gripped Sherlock's trousers for stability. You felt Jim push aside your thong and push into you, making you moan loud around Sherlock.

 

They both moaned together, Jim loving that you were clenching desperately at his cock for release. He waited a long moment for you to adjust before he began to thrust hard into you.

 

You moaned around Sherlock as you were forced further down his cock, swallowing him down now as he grabbed your head. They both began to thrust into you from either end. Sherlock finally grunted and pushed deep into your throat, cumming hard and forcing you to swallow.

 

Sherlock sighed softly, thinking that the drug would finally wear off. Instead, he felt himself throbbing in your mouth as you sucked hard on him. "Shit!" He grunted, tugging your hair.

 

"It'll wear off," Jim moaned out, thrusting harder into you. You moaned loudly and Sherlock pulled his cock away, stroking himself as he watched you being fucked. You whimpered and moaned as Jim gave you another hard thrust before pulling out, gripping himself.

 

You immediately stood and kissed Sherlock, wrapping your arms around him. Sherlock growled and lifted you up, making you wrap your legs around him. He carefully slid into you, moaning as he felt you clenching around him. You nipped his lip as he began to thrust up into you, feeling the friction of your thong rubbing along his shaft with each thrust.

 

"Sh-Sherlock!" You moaned, squeezing your legs tighter around him. You flexed your legs and met his thrusts, shaking as you felt close. "Fuck! Please! Please, Jim..." You begged, burying your face into Sherlock's neck.

 

Sherlock froze when Jim got close, only to relax when the criminal's attention was on you. Jim kissed your neck and spread your ass cheeks carefully before pushing into you. Sherlock felt you tense up as you shook between the men.

 

"Cum," Jim whispered into your ear.

 

They moaned loudly as you orgasmed hard around them, Sherlock thrusting quickly into you. You slicked his cock completely, possibly staining his trousers, but he couldn't care. The men began to thrust in time with one another, overwhelming you. Sherlock had cum again, grinding his cock deeper into you, but the drug still influenced his body, keeping him hard as he kept thrusting.

 

Finally, after Jim had already cum, Sherlock laid you on the couch, having you bent over in front of him. You clutched at the cushions as he made you cum again. Sherlock gripped your hip, rubbing your clit quickly as he thrusted faster, nearing his end. He growled and bit your shoulder, making you squirt hard as he orgasmed. You moaned and rocked against him.

 

Sherlock panted and rested his sweaty forehead against your slick. He kissed softly as he finally felt the drug wear off. You moaned quietly as he pulled out, falling into the couch completely. Sherlock caught his breath and flipped his hair out of his face.

 

Jim smirked and grabbed your clothing. "Come now, Y/N. You got your fill." You pouted, still delirious from your orgasm. Jim gave you a look and you obediently stood, though leaned heavily against him as he helped you dress, fixing himself. "Until I see you next, Sherlock."

 

Sherlock watched you both leave, still dizzy from his last orgasm. With a huff he finally made his way to the shower, glancing at the ground to see the drugged apple. He'd have to test it after his shower, just to make sure he was okay.


	21. For A Case. Sherlock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets jealous when Y/N flirts with the suspect, despite knowing she'd do it for his case.

"You sure you want her tagging along?" John asked, watching you rub your hands together in retaliation to the cold. "Seems a little dangerous."

 

"Yes, but Y/N will be fine," Sherlock said, adjusting his scarf. "She's a smart girl. She's--"

 

"About to look a man in the eye that's been killing women of her type!" John said as he opened the door for Sherlock after you'd already walked

 

"No. She's going to get information from him." Sherlock corrected, giving John a look. "She's clever enough to--What is she doing?"

 

John looked over to see you dragging your fingers over the suspect's arm gently. You gave the man a wry smirk, stepping to him. "Well...It looks like she's...flirting?"

 

"Why is she flirting--That's not me she's flirting with. Why is she flirting with...Not-Me?"

 

John's eyes darted between you and Sherlock before he smirked. "You jealous?"

 

"No! I'm not jealous!" Sherlock wailed childishly. John rolled his eyes and tugged Sherlock into a corner. Sherlock pouted as he watched you laughing at the man's stupidity. "Why's she laughing? He's not funny. He's a murderer! Murder isn't--Well..."

 

"It's called flirting. In a pub, Sherlock," John said, sipping at his drink. "You're the one who wanted her to tag along to...what was it? Lure him away?"

 

Sherlock made a face, irritated with the circumstances. He hated watching you push your chest out to the man, his eyes trailing down your cleavage as he smirked. "She shouldn't have dressed like that. She'll catch death."

 

"Well, all I'll say is karma."

 

"What?" Sherlock asked, looking to John as the doctor took a sip of his ale. When John kept his lips to the cup, Sherlock grabbed it and pushed it to the table, spilling a bit on John's shirt. "What 'karma' are you talking about?"

 

"The Woman," John sighed as he cleaned himself up, tossing the napkin on the table. "You cocked-up, Sherlock." Sherlock's eyebrows shot up as he gulped. "You were chatting up Irene Adler and made her jealous. She's just dishing out what you served her."

 

Sherlock gulped, looking to you again as you pushed your hand through your hair to expose your neck to him. The detective clenched his jaw at your action, finding it to be very submissive. Clever, in your own right, but was too bold. The suspect smirked and leaned close to you.

 

John grabbed the dark haired man's shoulder and forced him to sit back down as the suspect whispered in your ear. "Easy there, Green," John grumbled. "She's a big girl."

 

"His lips are right next to her sodding ear!" Sherlock hissed, pointing in your direction.

 

"And she's got training," John reminded him. "Threw you on your arse when you deduced her."

 

"First dates are never my forte," Sherlock muttered, shrugging as he watched you. You hopped off your barstool and grabbed the man's wrist, tugging him and leading him away. "That's the cue," He said, getting up and hurrying after you with John on his tail.

 

You walked out of the bar, slipping out into the alley as you giggled. "Bit nippy, isn't it?" You giggled, pushing him against the wall as you hid in the shadows.

 

"Don't worry about it, Love," The man purred. As he pulled the knife from his pocket, you grabbed his wrist and twisted his body, jerking his arm and folding it behind his back. "Oi! What the hell!" He hissed, his cheek scratching against the brick.

 

"Nice try, Dearie," You hummed, grabbing the ziptie as Sherlock and John rounded the corner. "Bout time, Sherl." You smirked, the lipstick curving perfectly as you quirked an eyebrow. "Got 'im."

 

"I see that," Sherlock sighed out, relieved you were okay. He then looked down at the knife that'd fallen onto the ground. "Really?" He groaned. "A bloody knife? You couldn't get...I don't know! Creative?"

 

"Is he really criticizing my methods?" The man asked you.

 

"You don't know the half of it," John grumbled, typing in 999.

 

\--

 

Sherlock stormed into the flat, hurrying to his bedroom. John sighed as the door slammed shut. He looked to you, raising an eyebrow. You bit your lip, ready for the scolding. "It was dangerous, Y/N."

 

"I know, but it worked."

 

"You were bait and you egged your boyfriend on." You rolled your eyes. "Look. I'm going out for the night. Free reign since Mrs. Hudson's away...Just...apologize in whatever what you can."

 

"You giving me permission to shag--"

 

"I'm not listening!" John said, covering his ears before grinning as he headed out. He gave you a smirk and waved as he swung the door shut.

 

You waited a long moment, chewing on your lip as you patted your thighs in a quick rhythm you remembered from a song before nodding. "Right. Free reign...Apology..." You muttered softly. You shrugged and headed for the room you shared with Sherlock. Opening the door, you found Sherlock throwing his shoe to the other side of the room. You raised an eyebrow as his glove flew to the door, you catching it and setting it on the bedside table. "Sherlock."

 

"What," Sherlock muttered, not really asking a question but acknowledging you calmed him a tad.

 

You sighed and walked to him, catching the second glove as he tossed it. He seemed to realize where he'd thrown the glove and turned to you. "Did I hit you? Oh, of course I didn't. You're like a cat, those reflexes." He muttered lowly. He sighed and opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off when you yanked him down, kissing him hard. He moaned and grabbed at you, his hands pawing at your clothing. "Off. Take it all off," He growled.

 

You smirked and nuzzled his jaw, kissing softly. "And if I don't?" You purred.

 

"I'll make do." He said, turning you quickly and unzipping the back of your dress and pushing it to the floor. He studied your back carefully, loving the way your muscles twitched under the chill of the room. "God, you're beautiful," He whispered before pressing his lips between your shoulder blades as he reached around, unhooking the clasp of your brassiere and tossing it aside. He kissed your shoulder softly, nipping at the nape of your neck.

 

You moaned softly, squirming in your heels as his hand trailed over your hip, catching the lace of your thong. "You're a bloody cock-tease."

 

"Not my fault you're distracted," You hummed, pouting a bit as he gripped your hips, pulling you tight against him. You giggled as he kissed your shoulder and nipped along the bone softly.

 

"Forgive me, Love," He whispered, nipping your ear. You moaned as he grinded against your rear. "Bend over the foot-board. I need you."

 

You smiled and did as he told. You moaned as his hand rubbed lovingly over your rear before kneeling behind him. He mouthed against your undergarments, tasting your slick through the fabric. You moaned lowly, nuzzling your cheek against the quilt.

 

Sherlock moaned as he tasted you, smirking when you squirmed. "Now, now," He chided, slapping your thigh lightly. "Be still, my dear. Or I'll have to take one out of Adler's handbook." He felt your body tense and quickly rose, pinning you down and grinding against you. "You're jealous."

 

"You're a clot," You snarled, shaking now with anger as he rubbed his clothed cock against your thong.

 

"And you look stunning in heels. Shoulder width." You whined as you spread your feet about shoulder width apart. Sherlock pulled your thong down to about midthigh, making you shiver as you felt his thumb swipe over your wetting entrance. "Karma."

 

"Sucks doesn't it?" You purred out as he nipped at your back lightly.

 

He undid his trousers and pushed them down before rubbing his tip against your entrance. Slowly, he pushed into you, his groan melding with your own. He hissed out a swear as you clenched around him. "Bloody hell, Y/N," He moaned.

 

"Sherlock, please." He thrusted hard into you, making you cry out.

 

Sherlock moaned loudly as he pumped into you quickly, rubbing right against your g-spot. He watched you clutch at the quilt as you tensed up and rocked against him. He listened to your cries of his name and felt you clenching tight around him. A wave of emotion passed over him and he moved over you, grabbing your wrists as he grinded deep into you. His moan rumbled in your ear, sending a shiver down your spine and a tingle at your tailbone.

 

"Mine," He growled softly, loving how you whined in reaction to him. "You're mine, dammit." His hands moved up your arms until they cupped your breasts, thrusting harder. "I want to feel you. I want to feel your body fucking--Oh!" He moaned as your walls collapsed around his cock. "Fuck yes...Cum. Right now!"

 

"Sher--Ah!" You moaned out. He watched you bite on the sheets, muffling your cry as you orgasmed hard. He moaned, thrusting faster before reaching between your legs and rubbing at your clit, dragging out the pleasure for a long while. He then suddenly pulled away, squeezing his cock to hold back his orgasm. He took a deep breath as he watched you writhe, still orgasming. You whimpered and looked back at him, silently pleading.

 

Sherlock smirked and fixed his trousers. "You hate not cumming on my cock, but you hate that you can't feel me neither. I'm going to toy with you, Y/N, until you're gasping. Understand?" You nodded and he pulled you to stand, holding you against him as your knees buckled. "I'm going to push your limits. Safeword?"

 

"Queen."

 

"Good girl."


	22. I Have Eyes. Sherlock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock decides to tease his girlfriend and deduce her arousal.

Sherlock clenched his jaw a bit, watching you stretch high to grab a book as you stood on the top of the stool. You still could barely reach the shelf. However, he watched the curve of your back arch ever so slightly as your legs pressed together in an attempt to add just a bit of a push.

 

"Sherlock!" John hissed, smacking his chest.

 

"What?" The detective asked, snapping back to reality. "What's going on?"

 

John scoffed and shook his head. "You're too much. Cold-hearted one second. Moment you see Y/N, just an ordinary man wanting off."

 

Sherlock's nose shriveled up indignantly as he gave John a stern look. "It's not just getting off," He snapped lowly, making sure you wouldn't here. "Y/N and I are a couple. It's perfectly normal to enjoy seeing her doing something adorable."

 

John made a face then looked to you, seeing your struggle. He studied your face, seeing the indignant pout as you blushed before nodding. "I could understand that. Even so, shamelessly shagging her with your eyes in the library might raise some eyebrows. Hm?" He questioned, giving Sherlock a look of "Quit it" before wandering off.

 

Sherlock jutted his jaw out in thought. It wasn't shameless. It was discreet. Right? He made a mental note to be more subtle in his actions before he made his way to you. "Here," He said softly, stepping behind you. He placed a hand on your hip, feeling your body tense a bit as he leaned forward. He pressed against your gently, glancing down at you as your face turned red. An idea sparked in his mind and he pressed lightly against your rear. He heard you hiss in a breath quietly and smirked proudly to himself. He grabbed the book you'd been grabbing for and helped you down before giving it to you. "You alright, dear?" He asked innocently.

 

"Yeah," You sighed, smiling shyly as you adjusted your glasses. "Thanks, Sherlock."

 

"Anytime, Darling," He whispered, kissing your forehead as he lightly dragged his knuckles against your forearm. He watched the goosebumps raise as your pupils dilate. You subconsciously bit your bottom lip, to which he grabbed your chin. "Stop that. Bad habit."

 

"I know. Sorry," You whispered before clearing your throat. You nodded and scurried to a nearby table where you were making notes from books you'd piled up in your area.

 

Sherlock smirked, finding it to be amusing before moving on. He watched you work as he and John finished up the investigation they needed to at the building. However, Sherlock sent John onto the next area, stating that he'd catch up. John sighed out a "Don't make me have to bail you both out of holding" before making off.

 

You got up at some point, heading for the archives. Sherlock followed, making sure to help you. He watched you look around for something to use as a boost. You finally sighed before making to climb. However, Sherlock wrapped his arms around you and hoisted you up, giving you the access you needed. He buried his nose between your shoulder blades, letting his breath push through the fabric. He smirked as you shuddered, enjoying this game he'd initiated.

 

He set you down and helped you gather some materials. However, at one point, he'd needed to squeeze behind you, needing to access old newspapers. As he passed, he pressed against your rear, noting the soft whimper you let out.

 

Finally, the library was closing. "Let's get home," He told you. You nodded, a bit flustered. He smirked as he watched you keeping to yourself. As you sat in the cab, he wrapped his arm around you, his fingertips lightly grazing over your nipple through your shirt. He felt it harden from stimulation, smirking proudly to himself. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked.

 

You flushed and sent a glare up at him. "What? You--"

 

"We're here," He said, pulling you out and paying the driver before leading you into the flat. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he smirked as you snapped at him.

 

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes! Have you been toying with me all day?"

 

"Not all day. Just the last four hours five minutes and thirty-seven seconds...thirty-eight...thirty-nine--"

 

"You son of a--" You gasped as he suddenly kissed you, pushing you up against the wall. He swallowed your moan as his hands dashed down to your rear, grabbing and squeezing it as he pulled you tight against him. "Sherlock..."

 

"Can't help myself. You always get so flustered when you can't reach something. Love watching the goosebumps raise on your skin and the way you'll try to keep it hidden." He began to kiss your neck, speaking between each press of his lips. "You always press your thighs together, trying to relieve your frustration. You're so shameless, you'll do it wherever you are. You'll bite that plump lip of yours to hold in any sound but, my god...You let out the sweetest whimper." He finally stood at his full height, cupping your face as you panted softly.

 

"Sh-Sherlock, what are you...?" You trailed off, knowing he was deducing you right there, taking note of every little tick you had in your arousal. You whined softly, trying to press against him.

 

He pinned you against the wall. "Now, now. Patience, love...You're gorgeous, Y/N." He cupped your face again, this time with both his hands as he whispered. "Your pupils dilate, practically swallows the colour of your eyes. You push your lip out in this pout when you don't get your way. You start squirming more..."

 

"Sherlock," You whined, only to have him press his thumb against your lips. You moaned and opened your mouth.

 

Sherlock groaned softly as you sucked on his thumb. "You're so eager to please me, but you want to feel me more don't you? Want to feel that pleasure only I can give you, don't you?" You nodded, cheeks flushed as your heart sped up. He smirked and hoisted you over his shoulder, hurrying you up the stairs. You giggled as you dangled upside down. Soon, you were tossed onto his bed, breathless as he kissed you again. "I love you," He whispered before attacking your neck again.

 

You gasped as he suddenly cupped your breasts. "Sherlock, oh...I lo--Ah!" He nipped softly before taking away your glasses. He then kissed you, unbuttoning your blouse and doing away with clothing as quick as he could.

 

Sherlock shuddered as he dragged his cock over your slicked folds. He groaned as you rolled your hips down, attempting to pull him into you. He kissed your cheeks softly and pressed his forehead to yours. "Look at me, love."

 

You whimpered and looked up at him, feeling him push into you. You gasped and cried out as he moved slowly, the burn of him stretching you sending a tingle up your spine. He carefully thrusted, angling his hips to rub right on your g-spot.

 

"Love watching you orgasm," He grunted out softly. "So...beautiful..." He pushed himself up, watching as you clutched at the sheets. He watched as your body trembled and smirked. "You shake and you t-tighten up. You'll always hook your legs behind mine and try to meet my thrusts...fuck! Oh...You'll start whining and begging for me so beautifully and try to make me lose control."

 

"God, Sherlock!" You moaned, shaking hard as you felt yourself nearing your orgasm. "Please! F-Fuck! Please!"

 

"Just like that," He moaned as your legs wrapped around him. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and met his thrusts, whimpering and whining as he thrusted faster. "Oh, Y/N!"

 

You gasped and moaned loudly as you orgasmed, back arching up as you trembled. Sherlock moaned as you slicked his cock and pulled away, diving between your legs and lapping at your slick. You mewled softly, eyes watering up as you were overwhelmed. He then pulled away, fisting his cock as he orgasmed. You whined softly as it landed on your stomach before adjusting, sucking his tip into your mouth and working him through the waves.

 

"Oh fuck!" He gasped, cumming down your throat. He watched you bob your head and swallow every drop down before you pulled away and kissed up his stomach until he wrapped his arms around you, falling back on the bed. You smiled as you cuddled him. Sherlock let out a soft breath, smiling giddily to himself as he rubbed your back.

 

"You're the worst," You teased.

 

"You love me. Don't lie to yourself, Y/N."


	23. Part Of The Plan. Moriarty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim takes his girl to an event.

"Y/N," Jim said softly, biting his lip. You looked up from your book, raising an eyebrow to him. He sighed, screwing his lips cutely to the side. You smiled, seeing the pleading in his eyes as he finally found his voice again. "I need your help...with...my work."

You blinked in surprise, setting down your book. "Jim, are you sure?" You asked quietly. "You've never asked me this before."

"I know...I know and I hate having to ask but I'm in a situation and this is the only thing that can be done."

You watched him slump his shoulders as a shy smile hit his lips. He walked to you and fell on the couch beside you. You smiled and pushed your fingers through his hair, watching him curl up against you. "I'm listening, love."

\--

Music rang through the air, surrounding the individuals at the party. A silent auction was in progress, catching your eye as you saw the stolen pieces of art as well as coding programs...sometimes a young lady or man even.

"Hordervs?" The waiter asked politely, bowing slightly as he held up a tray of small food. It looked to be shrimp.

"No, thank you," You declined politely, smiling sweetly as Jim's hand tightened on your waist. You looked around as you spoke lowly. "Arm candy. Really. You could've bothered Irene with this."

"I didn't want Irene," Jim gritted out playfully as he kept a straight face. "I only want you on my hip."

"Only there?" You teased, quirking an eyebrow to him. Jim shuddered and looked to you, giving you a look that made you giggle. "C'mon, Jim. Lighten up. It is a party you invited me to after all."

Jim smirked and pulled you tight against him as he swiped a glass of champagne off a tray for you. "Here you are," He said sweetly. You nodded and sipped lightly at it as he held it, looking up at him. "Y/N," he growled softly, irritated and aroused by the sight of you. "You're far too gorgeous to have let come here."

You smirked as he pulled the glass away from your lips as you swallowed the alcohol. You looked around as he kept you on his arm, guiding you through the soiree. You took note of everything around you, snorting softly as you caught someone eying you.

"If he thinks you'll crawl to him, he's wrong," Jim muttered under his breath, not even realizing he'd spoken out loud, much to your amusement. "There," He said, catching your attention. "That man, the one with too loud of a laugh."

"What about him?" You asked, looking up to Jim.

"He's made a fool of himself in my name," He said lowly, smiling to you. "Let's give him a proper send off. Hm?"

You nodded, following his lead as you hugged his arm. The man looked up, grinning big as his eyes darkened. Possibly fear for Jim or lust for you. You could never know. "Moriarty! The man himself!" He laughed, clapping as he gestured for him to come. Jim simply stood beside you. The gesture didn't go unnoticed but was blown off as he looked to you. "And you brought a young lady. Drink, my dear."

"Thank you, but I'm already quenched," You said, nodding to the glass in Jim's hand.

The man frowned for a split second before smiling to Jim. "Oh, Moriarty. I'll have your funds soon."

"Ah, so they aren't being blown on the women you bought just now?" He asked, smirking a bit. You watched the laughing man pale greatly and smirked softly. You felt a thrill as Jim just chuckled. "Rethink your methods, your highness," He'd said before leading you away.

"You really needed me here for that?" You asked softly.

"Well it lowered his guard...plus...you thought it was funny," He said, grinning like a kid.

"Yeah, I did," You giggled. "It was fun though," You admitted to him, watching him blink in surprise. "What?"

 

Jim gulped as he watched you before grabbing your arm. "We're going home."

"What?" You asked in shock as he hurried you towards the nearest exit.

 

"Unless you want me to bend you over one of these tables for everyone to see, come along, Y/N."

 

You gulped and nodded, squeezing your thighs together as you finally stood outside, waiting for the valet. He hurried you to your side of the car, opening the door for you before getting in on his side. He was speeding down the road, palming himself gently. "I shouldn't be so aroused," Jim chuckled, licking his lip softly. "But watching you smile like you did when he looked ready to wet himself...Plus seeing you in that gorgeous dress...I almost want to pull those gorgeous lips to my cock right now."

 

"Jim," You moaned, whining softly. "Please hurry us home. You know I hate having sex in the car."

 

"I do know, Darling. I do know." He smirked as he reached over, grabbing at your knee. You moaned a bit, spreading your legs for him. "That's my girl." He slid his hand up and teased you through your panties.

 

You were panting softly as he finally pulled into the driveway. He cut the engine as soon as he tore off his seat belt. "Out of the car. Now." You hurried out, grinning big. As soon as you were within reach, Jim's hand wrapped around your throat and he roughly pushed you onto the hood of the car. You moaned and arched up, gently gripping his hand on your throat. Jim smiled and as his hand trailed up, cupping your jaw gently. "I can't wait. Spread your legs, Darling."

 

You moaned and did as he told, toeing out of your heels before planting your feet on the vehicle. "Jim, I need you." He smirked and pushed your dress up. He took in the sight of your lacy thong before grabbing at it and ripping it. "Dammit, Jim!" You huffed, glaring at him.

 

"I'll take you shopping for something later," He growled, hurriedly undoing his belt and pushing down his trousers and pants unceremoniously. He gave himself a few strokes before pushing into you. "God yes!" He moaned, shaking a bit as he stilled. He watched you adjusting to his length, clutching his biceps. He smirked and began to thrust into you.

 

"Fuck yes!" You screamed, moaning as you arched up. You squeezed at his arms before he grabbed your wrists and pushed them over your head. "Jim, please!"

 

"Y/N...ah god yes...Such a beautiful woman...love feeling you wrapped around me," He moaned. "You're inc-credibl--Ah!" He shouted as you squeezed tight around him. "Cum, my girl. Wanna feel that sweet cunt slicking me."

 

You moaned and shook hard as you orgasmed, tugging harshly against his hands. He smirked, adjusting so you were confined by one hand. His free hand shoved your dress up before his deft fingers rubbed your clit. "Jim!" You moaned weakly, crying out as you kept cumming. "Fuck, fuck! Oh god! Jim!"

 

"That's my girl. Oh yes...Let me see your pretty eyes." He growled, angling his hips up. You gasped as your eyes opened, struggling to look at him as your vision blurred. He watched you babble through your pleasure, trying to beg him for something. "What is it? Don't want my cock in you?" You whined loudly, shaking as he gave shallow thrusts. "Oh? What is it?" He asked, pinching you clit.

 

"Fuck! Jim, cum in me!" You yelped, tears rolling down your face. "Please! I need it so bad."

 

"Yes!" He moaned, grabbing your hips and thrusting faster into you. "Y/N..." He moaned, watching you cry out in frustration. His cheek twitched, knowing he'd overstimulated you but pushed on, nearing his end. He finally pressed deep into you, moaning lowly as he orgasmed. You shook and arched up, cumming again as you cried out.

 

You panted as he stilled, his cock twitching and making you whimper. Jim bent and gently kissed at the corners of your eyes. You whined and nuzzled him until he met your lips. Jim fixed his clothing before scooping you up. "Forgive me, Darling. I didn't mean to overdo it."

 

You smiled, kissing under his ear. "It's alright. I'll have my turn soon."


	24. Alive. Sherlock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and FTM!Reader get high on adrenaline of their case.

You took a deep breath, your heart thudding against your chest as your eyes adjusted to the darkness. You gulped as you felt a hand squeeze your arm. You looked up at Sherlock, seeing an excited grin on his face that pulled a smile from you. "Catch your second wind?" He asked softly, not wanting to alert the enemy. You nodded, giving your own mischievous grin.

Sherlock smirked and took your hand, nodding to you. You both shot up from your hiding spot and ran like hell. Gunshots echoed around you as did Sherlock's voice. "Keep going. Run, Y/N! Go!" You kept a tight hold of his hand, making sure he was right beside you as you ran like hell.

You saw the tunnel coming to an end and could hear the rushing water as the river bank came into sight. "Can you swim?!" You asked quickly.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I can swim!"

"Then jump!" You told him, tugging him to move faster. Sherlock nodded and you both ran to the edge and jumped. He pulled you to him as you straightened your legs. The cold water swallowed you up, stealing the air from your lungs as you grabbed for Sherlock's hand.

He pulled you to the surface with him, the both of you gasping for air. You panted as you kept yourself afloat, looking to Sherlock worriedly. He just made a face and swam towards the bank.

\--

You shuddered from the chill as you finally entered the flat. You weren't too surprised when no cab would let you in as you were both soaked to the bone. You looked up at the dark haired man. He gave you a grin and giggled. You couldn't help but join him as you both laughed, falling against the stairs. He then wrapped his arms around you and kissed you lovingly.

You grinned against his lips and pushed your hands into his hair, moaning as his tongue swiped against your lips. His hand cupped your cheek as his free hand pressed against your back. You shivered again, body chilled and aroused as you looked up at him.

"Shower?" He asked lowly.

You nodded and smiled as he led you up the stairs. The moment he pulled you into the bathroom, you were on him again, kissing him and moaning as he kept you to him. Sherlock moaned softly as his hand fumbled slightly for the shower knob. He turned on the water, setting it to the temperature he knew you preferred before he began to unbutton your shirt.

"Such an incredible man," He hummed, kissing your cheek then jaw. You whined softly, pressing against him as he pushed your shirt the floor. He ran his hands over your skin, warming you a bit. "So smart," He whispered, his fingers tracing over the surgery scars.

"Sherlock," You moaned, squeezing your thighs together. "Please, I'm freezing."

Sherlock chuckled and helped you out of your trousers and pants. He knelled in front of you, rubbing at your ass as he gave your folds a teasing lick. You moaned lowly, fingers pushing through his curled hair as he teased you. He then pulled away and stood, sliding a finger under your chin.

"Get under the water, love. Your skin is chilled...You catch a cold."

"You better join me," You hummed, sliding behind the curtain and sighing. The water stung for a brief moment, the heat sparking your nerves from their numbed state. You heard him undressing, smiling to yourself as you rubbed at your arms and torso. You warmed yourself as you watched the curtain rustle behind you. Sherlock's cold arms wrapped around you, pulling you to him. "There you are," You hummed, leaning back against him.

"Scoot forward. I'm freezing."

"No!" There was a long silence before he shoved you against the wall, holding you at arm's length and leaving you in the cold as he hogged the warm water. "Sherlock, you arse!" You huffed.

Sherlock grinned big at the insult and pulled you to him, kissing you softly. "You're so sexy when you get pouty like that." You screwed your lips to the side, refusing to look at him. He smiled and said, "Most handsome man I've ever met." His hands cupped your face as he made you look to him. Your face softened as you looked up to him, your heart thudding as he spoke. "I love you, Y/N. You know this. I know you do. And you love me too."

"Not right now."

"Ah, ah. No lying." He grinned as he watched your lip twitch. "You love me. You love that I'm an arse to you and that I hog the water and when I embarrass you by grabbing at your bum...Love your bum," He said, hands dropping down quickly to grab it and pull you against him. You gasped, clutching at him as his head ducked down, lips catching your neck as he moaned. His cock had slid between your legs and was rubbing against you. "Oh, Y/N."

"Sherlock, please. I need you..." You begged, turning your head. You kissed him as you rubbed yourself along his length, loving how hard he'd gotten. You moaned as you slid along him, his tip catching at your entrance every so often. He panted softly, fluttering kisses along your skin. "Sherlock..."

"Turn, love," He whispered, his voice coming out in a husked growl. You did so, feeling his hand ran up your back until it wrapped around the back of your neck. "You were brilliant, Y/N." His hand wrapped into your hair, tugging lightly as his free hand pulled your hips to him. You groaned as you bent, your hands pressing against the wall. You looked back at him, licking your lips as he smiled. he kissed your shoulder softly as he pushed into you, ripping a gasp from you.

You shuddered and pressed back against him as he moaned lowly. He kissed your skin softly, lapping lightly at your shoulder blade before nipping at the flesh. You growled softly, rocking your hips back. Sherlock's lips twitched up into a smirk as he thrusted slowly, loving the drag of friction. You moaned with him as he picked up speed.

His hands found your chest and stomach, pressing you back against him as he growled. "Sherlock!" You moaned, shaking as his fingers found your clit.

"That's it, Y/N. Cum nice and hard for me. Don't hold it back from me," He grunted. You shook as you orgasmed, rocking back and riding against him. One of his hands trailed down your leg and he adjusted you, your body half-turned as he pushed his ankle onto your shoulder. You shook and moaned as his cock rubbed perfectly against you, looking up into his eyes as you whimpered.

You groaned, face contorting in discomfort as you pushed him back a bit. He panted as you turned to him, pulling him towards you as you cupped his face. He moaned as he kissed you, hands against the backs of your thighs. You hopped up and he pressed you into the wall, wrapping your legs around him.

He pushed back into you and thrusted into you, moaning as you orgasmed again. "My beautiful boy," He moaned, thrusting faster as you shouted your pleasure. "C'mon then. Give it all to me, Y/N."

"Sherlock! Oh god yes!" You moaned as you rocked down against him. "Sherlock, please," You mewled, pressing your forehead against his. "Cum..."

Sherlock gasped and cried out his orgasm as he thrusted faster into you. You moaned lowly, your throat letting out a primal sound. He pulled your face to his, kissing you hard as he began to grind deep into you. You shook against him as you came down from your high, feeling his cock softening slowly as he gently set you down.

"My love," You whispered.

"My dearest one," He hummed, stroking his thumbs along your cheekbones. "I'm so glad you're unharmed."

You smirked and kissed his palms. "Can't say the same for you."

Sherlock furrowed his brows, staring at you. "What are you talking about? I wasn't hurt in anyway--Oh!" He gasped, finally understanding your insinuation.

"For a mastermind--AH!" You yelped as he began to tickle you.


	25. Not Just Any Woman. Sherlock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N decides to play Sherlock's game.

Your eyebrow twitched as the soft moan echoed through the flat. You glared into the book you were reading, not even caring that it was the twenty-third time you'd heard him get a text since you'd woken up to the obnoxious moan. Sherlock glanced at his phone then set it down, focusing on the newspaper again. You knew it was nothing more than a game between the two of them. One that The Woman initiated. She knew from the start who he was with, but even with the irritated look on your face, he played with her like it was a damn duet.

The two of them were almost perfect for each other, pissing you off even more. You'd been with Sherlock for...God, how long now? John had even described you on his blog as a "two crazy peas in a pod" and perfect!

"Oooh!" The phone chimed again as Mrs. Hudson walked by, giving the poor old woman a flush!

At that moment, you'd decided one thing; two can play at his stupid game.

\--

In retrospect, maybe this wasn't you best plan. Frankly, it was trivial; something teenagers in high school did, but that didn't stop you. Knowing Sherlock, he'd be ever so oblivious to your actions. He'd chalk up your behavior to one of your strange tendencies. But if it could get a rise out of him, you'd do what it takes.

Sherlock was investigating a body, coming up with all sorts of deductions he could from it. He glanced up, ready to ask you something when he saw you talking to one of the officers. He was flirting with you no doubt. Sherlock's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

The man was married, a ring indention on his finger far too fresh; likely removed to flirt with whoever he pleased. He made himself appear larger and hooked his thumbs into his belt, flashing a mighty grin that made Sherlock roll his eyes.

Then he felt a spark of anger in his chest. You had the gall to smile back and even bit your lip shyly, something that he adored about you. He let a growl rumble in his chest, stopping when he heard a chuckle from John. "What?"

"Hm? Oh nothing, at all." John said, grinning. Sherlock squinted his eyes suspiciously at the doctor/blogger, making the blonde snicker more. "Oh come now. It's hilarious."

"Yes, watching the woman I love flirting shamelessly with some cheating husband is funny," Sherlock bit out before huffing as he walked back to the street. "Let's go. I need to get some supplies."

 

The day carried on as that, Sherlock quietly fuming over every man you'd shamelessly flirt with and every man falling into your palms just as easily. John kept teasing him, seeing what was happening a mile away. Finally, the last straw was John approaching you as Sherlock spoke to someone.

"I know what you're doing," He said.

"Does he?" John shook his head, making you sigh in annoyance. "I really wanna piss him off."

"I've got an idea. Lean against me, laugh. Obnoxiously."

Sherlock's eyebrows raised before scrunching together. You were leaning against John, laughing with earnest as the man held you, laughing with you. That did it. That was the last straw.

You stopped as Sherlock walked up, wiping a tear from your eye. "H-Hey, Sh--"

"John, big favor. Would you mind doing a grocery run?" He said, quickly writing down a list of random nonsense he didn't actually need.

"Uh, sure. I'll see you two later then," John said, nodding and waving as he made himself scarce.

"Let's get back to Baker Street then," Sherlock suddenly said as he grabbed your arm and led you to the street, calling on a cab. The ride was quiet and filled with static until you arrived at the flat. As soon as the door was closed, Sherlock's gaze was fixed on you. "What was all that?"

"All what?" You asked, checking your nails as if it were more fascinating that Sherlock getting wound up.

"Don't you--" He scoffed. "You were flirting with everyone. You were flirting with John!"

"And?"

"And you're my girlfriend!"

"And you're my boyfriend!" You snapped back, your lip curling up in anger. Sherlock glared at you in disbelief as you said, "You flirt with Miss Adler all the time! You constantly read her messages and act like it's all okay but it's not, Sherlock!"

"That's different!" He snapped, his voice actually raising! He was raising his voice to you?!

"How? How is that so different! At least when I flirt with someone else I don't do it when they're fucking naked!" Sherlock flinched at that. "Yeah! John told me everything! He told me how you just kept staring at her, drooling like a bloody tosser!"

Sherlock snarled at that and growled out, "Y/N, stop before you push me."

"Ha! You haven't got the gall to--" You gasped as he suddenly had you against the wall, kissing you hard. You wrapped your arms around him, ready to toss him off, but instead tugged at his hair as he pulled you up the wall. His hands grabbed and kneaded at your ass, making you keen against his lips. "Sherlock," You gasped as his lips found your jaw.

"You're mine, Y/N. There is a difference," He grunted, grinding into you before laying you out on the kitchen table. He pulled your trousers off quickly, making you shiver as he rubbed you roughly through your panties. You moaned as you shook, clutching the edge. "She's The Woman, but you're my Woman. Understand?"

"Sh-Sherlock!" You moaned as he rubbed your clit hard.

"Dammit, Y/N," he moaned before pushing down his own trousers and boxers. You bit your lip as he stroked himself, glaring you down. "Stomach. Now."

"And if I don't?" You purred, smirking.

Sherlock growled and grabbed your ankle and quickly flipped you onto your stomach. You gasped as he pulled down your panties. His tip teased you, slicking his head as you whined under him. He then pushed into you in a single thrust, making you groan loudly.

"Mine," He moaned before fucking forward into you. You gasped and moaned as he fucked you hard, keeping your legs spread for him as he held your hips. "Only...Ah...Only one who can do this to me," He moaned, leaning over and kissing your neck. "No one else can quench your thirst, can they?" You flushed and shook your head, flustered by his words. It was seldom he would actually start talking dirty. "Answer me," He growled, tugging your hair just the way you liked. "Now!"

"Fuck no! Oh, Sherlock!" You moaned, shaking as your back arched towards the table.

"Because you're mine, Y/N," He moaned, his hands clamping over yours as he began to grind deeper into you. You wailed as you shook, his lips kissing at your neck again. "You're mine. Don't--Forget--That." He grunted out each word as he thrusted hard. He then stopped completely, making you whimper and whine as his cock twitched desperately in you. "Got that?" You nodded, biting your lip. "Cum."

"Sherlock," You gasped out, your moans falling into to silent whimpers as you orgasmed, shaking hard under him.

Sherlock growled and moaned as he felt his orgasm take reign of him. He tensed up as he still inside of you, feeling your juices mix together as it began to leak out of you. He listened to your soft sigh as he kissed your neck again, smiling against your skin until his heart skipped, hearing the door open down the stairs. "Bedroom. Now." He hissed out.

You tugged up your panties and hurried for the room with shaky legs as the flat door opened as Sherlock fixed his own undergarments.

"Dammit all, Sherlock!" John snapped in exasperation.

"I'll clean the table," Sherlock said quickly, hoping to help calm the doctor.

"This is the fifth time this week. I swear!"

"If it is of any consolation, it was a spur of the moment action."

"No! It is not of any consolation!" You couldn't help but giggle as you listened to them spat. "Is that her trousers!? You really just stripped her down and just--" John made a strange noise and gesture that you knew too well and you absolutely lost it.


	26. Play Time. Moriarty/Irene.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty has a thing for the younger Adler sister.

"You adore her," Irene said, smirking as Jim blanched. His eyes only left your frame at her statement. You were reading a book in your window, a view of perfection from the garden patio. "You want my little sister, don't you?"

"You say it with such vulgarity, Miss Adler," He chuckled, setting down the tea he'd been drinking. "Make it sound like I cannot control my primal urges."

"Oh but you can't, James." Jim's nose twitched at the use of the name. "What? You don't fantasize about how she would--"

"Irene, please," Jim sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I came to discuss busi--"

"She wants you too," Irene sang softly, sipping at her tea. Jim blinked, staring at Irene for a moment before glancing up at you in the window, your eyes still focused on your book. "I bet I could get some play time for you two."

\--

You looked up as Irene stepped into the room. "Hey, sis," You said, sitting up. "What's going on?"

"Jimmy wants to play," She said as she sat next to you. You gulped, cheeks growing red as Jim stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Do you want to play with him?"

You bit your lip and looked down shyly. "I-Irene, what are you plotting?"

"Nothing, Y/N," She said, smirking. "I just want you to finally have the man you've been pining after for ages." You licked your lips anxiously as Irene gestured the man in question into the room. Jim met your gaze and you could see his pupils dilated with lust.

"Irene, did you drug him?" You asked, looking to your elder sister.

"You know me too well. But, no. Jim just needed a good talking to and now he needs you."

"W-Well what are you doing here?" You asked in a hushed voice.

"She needs to show me," Jim said, standing in front of you. You were surprised by the soft voice he had. You'd never seen Jim Moriarty look so...vulnerable. "Just say the word and I'll leave now."

You bit your lip, only to gasp when Irene pulled him close by his belt. "Go on, Sister Dear," She encouraged as she pulled your hand to his groin. You bit your lip as you felt his erection, listening to his hissing gasp of pleasure. "Don't be shy."

"I-Irene," You whimpered before looking up to Jim. He smiled softly and ran a hand through your hair as Irene opened up his slacks for you. She pulled out his cock. She gave him a light stroke as you bit your lip, looking up at Jim again.

"Go on," Irene encouraged, rubbing your back. You leaned forward and lapped at his tip shyly. You listened to his quiet groan as Irene whispered, "Just like candy, Sister Dear."

You shivered and began to lap shyly at his length, tasting his flesh. Your heart raced with excitement. It wasn't uncommon for Irene to involve you in sexual affairs. Frankly, you were a bit grateful your sister was confident and able to guide you. When it came to men you actually liked, well...it was a bit of a fiasco on your own.

Jim moaned softly as your tongue trailed along the underside of his cock as Irene tugged his pants down. He felt her slim hand wrap around half of his shaft, pumping what you couldn't swallow down. He moaned as her head dipped down until she was sucking gently on his sake.

"Oh god..." He hissed, moaning as he watched you bob your head slowly. Your lips sucked hard at the same time Irene sucked, making him grunt loudly. "F-Fuck!"

"Such a dirty mouth," Irene purred. She nodded to you and you stood, panting as you pulled Jim's face to yours. Irene took advantage of the distraction and sucked Jim into her mouth.

"Shit, Y/N," He hissed, cupping your face as he kissed you. He moaned against your lips as he began to thrust into Irene's mouth. He sucked lightly on your lip as his hand found your rear, groping lightly and pulling you against him.

"Want to ride his thigh," You muttered, looking down at Irene.

A twinkle of mischief sparkled in her eyes as she stood. You pulled Jim to your bed and had him sit. He leaned forward and began to kiss your stomach lightly, pushing up your shirt in a quest to find your skin. You moaned and shyly slid down your trousers, exposing the lacy thong to him. He licked his lips at the sight, eyes flicking up to your face. You straddled his thigh as Irene went back to trying to suck him off, moaning around him. You rocked your hips slowly, whimpering a bit.

"Oh bloody hell," He whispered as he wrapped a hand around your hip while his free hand pulled Irene further down his cock. "You girls will be the death of me." He moaned before kissing your neck as he watched you riding his thigh.

You moaned at the friction, feeling yourself getting wetter from it all. His hand, his lips, his thigh between your legs, the taste of his skin. He then raised his head and gave you a loving kiss, making you moan as you shook. His hand slid down your back, giving your ass a loving squeeze before he slid his fingers under the fabric and teased your folds.

"O-Oh!" You moaned, pressing down. He slid two fingers into you, moaning as he felt your wet pussy already clutching at him. "J-Jim!"

"So wet," He whispered, smirking a bit. You whimpered, clutching at his shirt as he pumped your fingers slowly. "Wanna feel you so bad. Can I?"

"Please," You moaned.

Irene took the cue and slipped away. However, she sat in the chair across the room and hiked up her skirt. You moaned as Jim stood and began to strip. You stroked him a number of times before he was looking down at you, bare before you. "Shirt off. Now," He ordered.

You giggled and stood, stripping away your shirt quickly. He disposed of your bra just as fast and laid you on the bed, kissing you lovingly. You nodded as he looked to you, silently asking. Jim slowly pushed into you, both of you whimpering. Jim shivered as he heard Irene and looked to her. He saw her fingers wrapped around the end of a dildo and legs spread over the arms of the chair. She was pumped it in and out of her, biting her lip and moaning at the sight.

"Jim, please," You moaned, pulling him deeper into you. He gasped and moaned as he kissed you, slowly moving his hips. You moaned as you rolled your hips, meeting his thrusts. You whined and reached down, pulling his hips. Jim moaned as he pressed against your g-spot. "Please give it to me. I need it so hard."

Jim shuddered at the sound of your wanton moans and nodded. He gave you a hard thrust that made you howl in pleasure. "Yes," He growled as he fucked into you, relishing in the sound of your cries and your nails digging into his arms. "Y/N, god yes!"

Irene groaned and began to rub her clit as she watched you met his thrusts. Her head rolled back as she shook, nearing her orgasm. Jim focused on you nevertheless, chuckling softly when you'd rolled your eyes at the sound of your sister getting off on you having sex with him. "Once she leaves," Jim whispered softly against your ear. "I'll drive you wild."

You yelped when he pulled you close and sat on his heels. He thrusted up, holding you carefully as his head dipped down, sucking a hardened nipple into his mouth. You shook and keened loudly as you cried out his name.

Irene gasped and trembled as she orgasmed, rocking her hips slowly. She panted softly and smirked as she pulled out her dildo and rose. "Well, I'll leave you two to it then. Need anything from the store?" She giggled at your pointed glare as you pressed fully against Jim, grinding your hips and making him moan. "Have fun."

As soon as she was gone, Jim pinned you onto the bed, grabbing at your wrists and thrusting harder into you. You gasped and moaned as he hissed out, "Finally. All fucking mine!"

"Jim!" You moaned, back arched up towards him. He ducked his head down and licked between your breasts and up to your neck, making you shudder. "Oh my god." You'd choked out as you rolled your hips down.

"You're gonna cum for me?" He asked as he felt your walls fluttering around him. You whimpered at his words, biting down on your lip. "Oh, you're gonna cum so hard on my cock, aren't you, Y/N?"

"Yes! Oh fuck yes, Jim! Please!" You moaned, meeting his thrusts faster.

His fingers dove between your bodies and found your clit almost instantly. "Please! Please cum for me!" He moaned, burying his face into your neck, thrusting faster as his hips lost rhythm. "Y/N!"

You cried out as you orgasmed with him, feeling his cock pulsing and spilling his load into you. You rode hard against him, shaking as he shouted in pleasure. He then grabbed your hips and fucked harder into you, sending you into another wave of pleasure that made you scream.

He sighed and kissed you softly as he stopped, feeling you shaking under him. "Mine," He whispered against your lips. "Next time, your sister is locked out."

You smirked a bit and kissed his cheek, nuzzling the stubble that prickled your skin. "Yes, Sir," You chuckled, nipping softly, making him groan.


	27. Excellent Deduction. Sherlock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock loves deducing Y/N's arousal.

Sherlock's fingers combed through your hair as he kissed you. Goosebumps raised on your skin as he cupped the back of your head, keeping you in place as he pressed his tongue against your lips. You parted your lips for him and moaned as he deepened the kiss, his free hand wrapped around your waist. He hummed as he tasted you, holding you tight to him before guiding you to the bed. 

"You're aroused," He gasped out as he pulled away. You gave him a sarcastic look that made him smirk. He buried hi nose into your neck and kissed there, listening to your quiet mewl.

"Sherlock," You groaned. "Stop teasing me." He froze up a bit, worrying you. There was almost never a time when Sherlock would freeze up. You moved and cupped his face, looking into his eyes. "Sherlock?"

"Forgive me, uhm..."

You smiled and pecked his lips. "I've told you before, love. We don't need to go any further."

"I want to!" He said quickly, startling you. He blushed and cleared his throat, gathering his confidence. "I want to...I just...I want you...to take control, I mean. I want you to..."

You blushed and brushed a curled hair out of his face. "Are you sure about this, Sherlock? You don't need to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

"I am positive about this...I want to have sex with you. I want to have my body against yours until you're shaking and begging. I want to make love to you and be closer to you." He pulled you against him again, pressing his forehead against yours as he looked into your eyes. He watched your pupils dilate as you held your breath, as if holding onto what self-control was barely hanging on. He pressed his half-hard erection against you, watching you bite your lip gently. "I'm more than ready for this, Y/N. I love you."

"And I love you," You whispered, dragging your finger tips lightly along his cheek bones. You kissed him gently, assuring him of all worry he had.

Sherlock melted into your lips, falling back on the bed. You climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs as you kept kissing him. He hummed and shyly tugged at your shirt. "Off. Please." You nodded and sat back, slowly pulling the shirt off your body. He licked his lips at the sight, his cock twitching to life in his slacks. "You're beautiful. Always have been."

You blushed at his words before tugging his shirt out of his pants and sliding your hand up to feel his skin. "Sherlock, you spoil me too much." He smiled, knowing it was true before shivering as you unbuttoned his shirt slowly. Once you'd opened the shirt, before he could take it off, you were kissing at the newly exposed flesh.

Sherlock moaned and bit his lip, shuddering under you. You began to grind into him, making him grunt in surprise and moan softly. "Y/N," He whispered as you kissed down to his hips, nipping softly. The sharp sensation made him buck his hips up, hoping for more attention. "Please!"

"I thought you told Adler you weren't one to beg."

"Dammit, Y/N," He laughed breathlessly, smiling as you rubbed his skin. He felt himself react thanks to your half-assed joke. He pulled at your shoulders and watched you climb up him until you kissed his neck. He shuddered and moaned softly, trailing his fingers along your skin. You pressed against him as you made to kiss him, both of you stopping to moan as your skin made contact. Sherlock bit his lip and watched you blush a slight. "Y/N," He whispered.  
You smirked, sending a shudder through him as you knelled between his legs. He groaned as you rubbed his groin gently, carefully undoing his pants at the same time. You pulled him out and gave him a quick stroke, making him grunt a bit as he covered his mouth, surprised by the noise he'd made.

You purred as you stroked him, watching him squirm before giving his underside a long lick. He moaned loudly behind his hand, screwing his eyes shut instantly. His hips bucked up, only to be held down by your slim hands. He shuddered and looked down as you licked up his length, lustful eyes searing into him. He whined and bit his lip, noting you'd yet to remove any clothing. He'd always known you were dominating with intimacy, given how you would climb onto him when you had heated kisses and guided his nervous hands to touch you, but having you tease and toy with him was nearly overwhelming.

Sherlock's cock twitched as you kissed the head of his cock, making you smirk before you sucked him into your mouth. The man beneath you howled in pleasure, shaking as he threw his hands over his head, clutching out the sheets. "Oh bloody h-hell," He whined as you bobbed your head slowly. "Y/N, Y/N! That--Oh my god!"

You moaned around him, clenching your thighs as your own sex throbbed with need as he whined. Your hands kept him in place as you sucked his cock, enjoying his flavor as you finally pulled off with a pop. "Liked that?" You asked.

"God yes! I fucking loved it!" He grunted, looking down at you like you'd just asked the stupidest question. However, he watched you stand and unhook the clasp at the front of your bra. He sat up as you dropped the garment to the ground, a flush hitting your cheeks as you allowed yourself to be exposed to him. He smiled gently, seeing you a bit nervous comforting him in a strange way.

He wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you close. You shivered as his breath ghosted over your left bud, watching him hum as he dragged his nose over your sternum. You moaned softly as he glanced up at you. "Like kissing," You assured him, running your fingers through those thick curls again. He let out a soft sigh, his eyes falling closed as he began to kiss your chest. You moaned softly, feeling his hands shake a bit as they spread over your bare back, tracing small patterns in sync with his tongue. "Sherlock," You moaned, pressing into his mouth.

Sherlock moaned and sucked gently at your right breast, making his way slowly to your nipple. When he finally reached the bud, his eyes flicked up at your sharp gasp. He grew fearful for a split second he'd overstepped his bounds. Instead, he found you lost in pleasure. He sucked again and moaned with you before continuing his work, determined to please you with everything in his possible power.

You gasped and whimpered as he switched from right-to-left, left-to-right. He enjoyed your breasts, that was certain as he kept switching, not leaving either of them neglected. You moaned and squirmed between his legs as he held you to him. His nails dug lightly into your back, ripping a soft growl from your throat that made him whimper.

"Sherlock, I need you," You mewled before stooping down and sucking his ear lobe between your teeth. He grunted and nodded.

Quickly, the last layers of clothing were tossed away. You pushed him back onto the bed, kissing him as you dragged your wet heat over his cock. You both moaned before you took hold of him and lined him to you. "Oh god!" He gasped, mouth hanging open as you sunk onto him. He grunted and moaned as you stilled yourself, feeling your walls pulsing around him. "This...oh fuck...I-I need more!" he moaned.

You moaned lowly as you slowly rode him, hands flat on his stomach. He whimpered and shook his head, looking to you pleadingly. "Sherlock?" You asked, worried you were hurting him.

"Harder. I need..." His cheeks were a bright red now, him shaking under you leaving you more aroused. "I need you to ride me harder."

You smirked and moved fast, watching him moan loudly as he clutched the sheets. You angled your hips, feeling him rubbing against your g-spot and moaned with him. Your nails dug into his chest and you gasped out when his hips snapped up to meet yours.

"Oh! Sherlock!" You moaned out, throwing your head back. "Just...oh god! Yes!"

Sherlock moaned and grabbed your waist, guiding you along him as he thrusted up. He grunted and moaned, his eyes trailing from your face to your cunt, watching your juices slick him. The sight made he gasp and moan louder. He lost his words, unable to filter his thoughts. He was focused on you only as he watched a light layer of sweat gloss your body as you fluttered around him. He watched your breasts bounce with each thrust of his and your chest rise and fall. His eyes finally fell on your face, seeing you lost in the bliss of carnal pleasure.  
"Cum for me," He hissed out, trying to hold in his own orgasm. You threw your head back and gasped, a silent moan escaping as you tightened around him. Sherlock gasped and moaned as he felt you cum hard around him. "Oh god! Y/N!" He yelled, his back arching up as he pumped his load into you, moaning with you.

Your nails dragged down his chest as you rode him harder, angry red marks decorating his chest as he pulled you down and kissed you. You moaned with him as you rocked against each other, riding out your pleasure. Finally, you panted into his neck as you laid limply on him. Sherlock panted with you, his sweat mixing with yours. His cock had yet to soften, making you chuckle lightly.

"Hm?" Sherlock hummed, rubbing your back. You rolled your hips, making him groan as his cock twitched. "Not may fault my body is eager for you," He finally muttered tiredly. You smiled and looked up at him, his hand cupping your face. "I love you, Y/N."

"I love you, Sherlock," You whispered, kissing his palm before rocking your hips again. "How many times did I make you beg?" You asked before squeaking with laughter as he threw you under him, attacking your neck with kisses and nips.


	28. Circumstances. Moriarty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N happened to meet someone that just happened to catch her eye.

The situation was completely benign when it all began. Just a passing of faces in the street. You remembered everything; the speck of dirt on his cheek, the curious quirk of his eyebrow, and your coffee flying to the ground. "Oh blast," You whispered, sighing. "Pardon, Sir."

The man simply stared at you for a long moment before nodding, walking off again. You sighed and picked up the cup, tossing it in the nearest bin as you passed it. You were on your way to Bart's, being asked to come in as Molly was on holiday. Something to do with her boyfriend or other.

The day progressed as normal. As soon as Sherlock and Dr. Watson had come in, the taller going on and on about a case while referring to you as Molly, you rolled your eyes and gave John a sympathetic look. It was a look of "I'm so sorry you live with him and that he's your friend" and also "How do you manage not to punch him?"

Finally, Sherlock stopped in the midst of his rant and stared at you. "You're not Molly."

"Clever deduction, Mr. Holmes," You teased, a wry smirk splaying across your lips. "Y/N."

"Sherlock," He said, put off by your presence and looking a tad sheepish. "Where is...Where is Molly?"

"Holiday with her boy toy," You said, causing both me to blanch at your wording. "Relax. I just call him that. Nice bloke, bit...odd?" You muttered, trying to think of something not insulting. "Any rate, what can I help you with?"

"I need to look at the body that had come in earlier," Sherlock said.

You nodded and led him away, noting his attempt to not speed passed you. However, as you rounded the corner, you smashed into someone again, gasping as you fell, only to have arms wrap around you. "I'm so so--You!" You gasped out, looking up at the man in shock.

"Oh dear," He muttered, a shy smile splaying across his lips. "Seems we keep running into each other," He teased, righting you and patting your shoulder. "I'll see you around, Miss." With that, he was gone.

You were frozen, face red from both embarrassment and anxiety. You'd never been one for touch, but your shoulder burned as you tried to shake away the flush from your cheeks.

"Y/N, are you alright?" John asked.

"Y-Yes, uh! Body! Corpse! Yeah!" You stammered out before dashing off to lead them to the body Sherlock wanted to inspect. Unbeknownst to you, the two shared a look that was both amusement and hope. They already liked you.

Days had passed before you saw the mystery man again. However, you were intent on your microscope when he came in. "I thought I'd find you here." You jumped, gripping the microscope as if you'd throw it as you looked to him. You let out a sigh as you grinned, hearing his smooth chuckle. "Hard to find."

"Well, I tend to keep to myself," You'd admitted, sitting up straighter. Just the sight of him made you want to eat him up alive. You bit your lip as he moved, walking around the table to you, making you flush as his eyes never diverted from yours. "What can I help you with?"

"Not sure," He muttered, sliding himself behind you as he looked over your shoulder. You flushed as you gulped, feeling his breath on the back of your neck. "Jim."

"Y/N," You whispered. You felt his arms wrap around you and his lips press to your neck. "J-Jim, what are--"

"God, I want you...Ever since you bumped into me on the street..."

You flushed at that. Normally, you wouldn't dare anything so bold, but circumstances were slightly different. You swiveled around in your stool, facing him. Taking a chance, you kissed Jim, listening to his low grunt as his hands landed on your knees. You moaned softly as he pulled you against him, feeling his erection under his pants.

"What's going on with us?" You moaned as he kissed your neck. Your body was flushed and felt like it was floating as he began to grind into you. You whimpered as you felt yourself wetting at his touch. "Jim!" You moaned as he found the sensitive spot on your neck.

"Oh, Y/N," He whispered before lifting you, wrapping your legs around his waist as he laid you on the table. His hard cock rubbed you through the layers of clothing, making you whimper as he watched you. You were blushing more than usual, a side-effect of the drug he'd slipped into your coffee when you weren't looking. He smirked, proud of himself as he rendered you like putty beneath him. "You look so gorgeous, begging for my dick." You whined as you rolled your hips, feeling the whole of his length. He moaned and began to hump you against the table, kissing you again as he grabbed your waist.

You whimpered and moaned, feeling a burn from your clothing as you moved with him. "Need you, Jim. I need you right now!" You moaned, dropping quickly to the floor.

"Oh bloody hell," He whispered as he watched you pull him out. He glanced up at the door, grateful now that he'd locked it and that neither of you could be seen from any angle through the glass. He groaned as his eyes darted back down, your hand wrapped around his length as you lapped at his tip.

His lip twitched as he watched you lavishing his cock with your tongue before taking it into your mouth. You moaned around him as he bit his lip, hand laying on your head. He watched your lips around his length, loving the feeling of your mouth on him. "Y/N," He finally grunted as he felt ready to cum right then and there in your mouth.

You moaned as his cock twitched before pulling away with a wet pop. "I need you," You begged, rocking your hips for some form of stimulation.

"Bend over the table," He ordered, stroking himself as you rose. You did as ordered, making him moan as he tugged down your pants. "Didn't think you'd be the type," He mused while tugging and popping the thong you wore.

"I don't know what's happening to me," You muttered, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "But I need you. I need to be fucked hard!"

Jim smirked and pulled down your thong carefully, not wanting to tear it. "I'll make you cum then we'll go to your home and I'll take my time with you. Understand?" He hummed, bending down to kiss your ear.

"Please, Jim! Please!" You begged, pressing back as his cock slid against your wet folds. You both moaned, your own body shaking with need as the head of his dick twitched against your clit. "Please, Jim," You whimpered now.

Jim let out a soft growl before sliding into you, gasping as you clenched around him. He licked his lips as he watched your cunt swallowing his cock. "Oh God, yes," He hissed before thrusting slowly. He grunted and moaned as he held your hips. "So wet and...t-tight! Christ!" He moaned and gasped softly as you moaned and whined beneath him.

You shook around him as you pushed your hips back, trying to earn more of his length into you before he was pumping hard, rubbing right against your g-spot. You bit into your lab coat's sleeve, your moans coming out in raspy howls that muffled against the stiff fabric. Your entire body felt like it was going to explode.

Jim moaned as he continued to kiss your neck, sliding his hand beneath your body and rubbing at your clit. Just as you gasped, his free hand clamped around your mouth. "Look at me. I want to see your face while you cum." He growled out, turning your head gently.

You moaned quietly beneath his palm, your skin burning again from his touch. His eyes flicked with a possessiveness that made you shake. His cock-head against your g-spot and fingertips against your clit sent you into a spiral. You bit down on his finger, making him grunt as he kept pumping into you, riding out your orgasm.

Finally, he stilled, his cock twitching and pulsing as it nearly exploded in you, before pulling away. You mewled, missing him filling you as you looked back at him. "Jim, please," You begged, wiggling your hips to entice him.

Jim smirked and dropped to his knees, spreading your folds and giving you a long lick that made you shake. He gave your clit a gentle kiss before rising up, licking his lips clean as he fixed your clothing then his. "I told you; I'll make you cum, then I'm fucking you good at your place. Got it?"

You moaned and nodded, nuzzling the hand that gently cupped your face. "Yes, Sir," You whimpered.

"That's my good girl."


	29. Facial Hair. Sherlock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock grows out his facial hair after his girlfriend notes how Sherlock resembles Doctor Strange.

"She does have a point," John said, tilting his head as you were curled against Sherlock on the couch.

"No!" Sherlock said, looking at John in disbelief. "There is no way I look like this Benedict Cumberbatch! Besides, he's an ass!"

"In the movie, yeah," You told him, reaching up to play with his curled hair. Sherlock pouted his lips and relaxed against your hand. "Stephen Strange is an ass when his story begins. That's the character."

"Still, there is no way I look like him." Sherlock insisted.

"You're right. He smiles more," John teased before walking off.

That argument was a few weeks ago. You'd finally come home from holiday with your friends, sighing in relief as you finally entered the apartment. Though Sherlock did call and text you when he had time, curling up to the man seemed like just the right amount of recharge you needed. You set your bags in the room you'd shared, falling onto the bed in a huff. You heard something shifting on the otherside of the bed and immediately jumped up, an instinct you'd learned being close to Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock dropped his hands to his sides, his wicked smile dropping. "The point of a surprise is to startle your victim and--"

"What's that?" You asked, staring at his jaw.

He had a certain amount of stubble that looked to be attempted at a fashion that resembled Doctor Stephen Strange. Sherlock cleared his throat, a light tint to his cheeks. "Uhm...Surprise?" He asked, licking his lips anxiously.

"Wow," You whispered, grinning a bit.

"It looks awful. I'm getting rid of it," He whispered quickly before leaping over the bed to speed passed you.

"Oh no you don't!" You giggled, grabbing his arm. You pulled him to you, making him chuckle. You traced your fingers along the outline, grinning as he blushed. "Did you really grow this out while I was gone?"

"Maybe. I mean, you were talking about how I looked like that guy and...Well, you seemed to be infatuated by facial hair on--MM!" He gasped when you kissed him hard, threading your fingers through his hair. He groaned and grabbed your hips before practically throwing you onto the bed. You squealed in laughter, biting your lip.

He chuckled and laid over you, kissing you lovingly as he pushed your legs apart. "God, I missed you so much." He whispered as he pressed his hips to yours.

You moaned and arched up. "Sherlock," You purred as he kissed you. You giggled as his beard tickled at your skin, making you moan as he nuzzled your neck, his hair tickling your skin. "Sherlock, wh--" You moaned as he kissed you again, sliding his fingers under your dress.

"I missed you, dear," He whispered, his stubble bristling your skin. He carefully slid down your leggings and underwear, tossing them to the floor as you kicked off your boots. "I missed tasting you," He hummed, peppering several kisses against your jaw line. You whimpered as he nuzzled your chest as he made his way down. "May I?" He hummed, rubbing your thighs.

"God yes," You groaned, rolling your head back. You shuddered as he nuzzled your hip before working his fingers towards your inner thighs. "Sherlock, please."

"Patience. I intend to drive you mad," He hummed before kissing your knee. He kissed inward, moving closer to your now wet need. He smirked against your thigh as you hummed, submitting to him. You moaned as he sucked a mark onto your inner thigh, making you squirm and moan.

He groaned and made his way closer to your center. Sherlock carefully swiped two fingers into your folds, making you gasp and moan obscenely. "Sh-Sherlock..." You whimpered.

He rubbed gently at your clit before pushing two finger in to the first knuckles. He groaned as he felt how wet you wear, licking his lips in anticipation as he pulled his fingers away. You were startled when you felt those same fingers pressed to your lips, begging to push into your mouth. You moaned and sucked at them, gently gripping Sherlock's wrist for support as you rolled your hips.

Sherlock smirked and finally gave your cunt a long lick, making you moan around his fingers. He growled as he toyed with you, savoring the flavor and scent of you. He'd missed it entirely too much. The cases were boring but busied him. Now this; having you splayed out for him, begging for more...this was fun.

You mewled and writhed as he kissed your core more intensely, his tongue now thrusting into you. "Sherlock!" You moaned as your hands dove down, gripping his hair. His hands gripped your thighs, holding you open and in place. You desperately wanted to strip down completely for him, wanted him to pound you into oblivion. Instead, you let him taste you, savor every second he spent between your legs.

His mouth moved up and he was suckling at your clit, moaning against it, and that did you in. You didn't orgasm loudly or hard. It was quiet and just perfect. You shook as he lapped at your folds, moaning against you. You laid there, shaking and whimpering as your orgasmed against his chin, the stubble of his beard scratching perfectly against you in a way that made you moan.

He finally pulled away with a pant and stood, licking his lips. He watched you whimpering as you laid there, blushing and watching him. "Wow," You finally whispered, a soft giggle escaping.

"Oh I've only started," He purred, smirking widely.


	30. Body Heat. John Watson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's winter and John likes cuddling his girlfriend.

You were curled up, shaking from the cold. John wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to him. You quickly turned over and clung to him. John chuckled at that, rubbing your back. "Where've you been?" You mumbled, knowing it was late.

"Sherlock wanted me to go on a stake-out with him," He said softly, kissing your head. "Darling, you're freezing."

"Like you're any better," You griped. "Walking icicle."

John chuckled, the vibrations moving straight through your body. You smiled and curled into him, pushing his shirt up to feel his warm skin. He hummed and pushed up your shirt before pulling you to him, feeling the skin of your belly against him. He gave a soft groan, a small shudder running through him. "Your hand is freezing," He muttered.

"Warm me up then," You said, smiling. You heard him clear his throat a bit. You looked up to see his eyes darkening. "What?" You teased, making him smile.

"Come here, Y/N," He whispered, kissing you lovingly. You smiled against his lips as he deepened the kiss, running his fingers through your hair. You groaned and arched against him a bit, making him shudder lightly. He groaned as he rolled you under him, pressing his hips to yours. You whimpered as he pulled his lips from yours. "My girl," He moaned.

You smiled and kissed his cheek, tugging at his shirt. "Yours, John. Please," You muttered, nuzzling his jaw.

John hummed and gently stripped away your sleep shirt and pants. He shuddered as you rolled your hips, rubbing against his jeans. "What was that?"

You mewled and arched up. "Please, Sir," You moaned, grinding up to him.

He smirked and pulled back, sitting on his heels as he undid his belt and pulled out his cock. "Wanna watch you," John moaned, stroking himself. He bit his lip as you pushed your fingers into your panties. You moaned as you watched him jerk himself off. Your hips twitched as your fingertips brushed over your clit.

John groaned watched you. Your hand trailed lightly up your side, causing your muscles to twitch involuntarily. Your free hand cupped over your breast, kneading the flesh through your bra. He thrusted gently into his hand, licking his lips at the sight of you writhing on the bed. "Such a beautiful girl," He moaned, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock.

"John, pl--Eep!" You yelped as he smacked your thigh. You bit your lip as he glared down at you. "Forgive me, Sir."

"Hands and knees." He ordered, standing as he stripped down. You nodded and moved into position, facing him as you gripped the edge of the bed. "Good girl." He petted your head gently, making you shiver. "Sherlock's at the precinct and said he'd text when he's on the way. Gives us a bit of time with Mrs. Hudson out for holiday."

"That sounds good, Sir," You purred, smiling as you bit your lip. He stepped to you, rubbing his cock head against your lips. You groaned and opened your mouth, licking your lips and catching the leaking head. He growled softly before pushing slowly into your mouth.

"That's it...Oh, that's my girl," He moaned. "Nice and warm. Like that?" You moaned in response as he began to fuck your mouth, making you ache for him to really pound into you. But you knew how to handle John. You knew when to fight and when to give in. In this moment, you needed to give in, letting yourself get wetter as your fist gripped the sheets.

After a long while, he finally pulled away, watching a line of spit break from his cock and your lip. You licked your lips as you panted. He smirked and said, "Ride me" as he sat beside you. You hurriedly peeled off your panties before climbing into his lap. As soon as you sunk down onto him, you let out a cry that made him moan. Before you could clamp your mouth shut, cloth invaded your mouth and a new taste hit your senses. John had stuffed your panties into your mouth!

"Keep it quiet! Don't want the whole block to hear you riding me, do you?" You shook your head, your cheeks turning red. "That's my girl. Now, ride," He moaned, laying back to watch you.

Your muffled moan escaped and you began to ride him slowly at first. You watched him moan and whimper until you picked up the pace, angling your thrusts so that he rubbed against your g-spot. He moaned louder this time, his mouth falling open.

"So wet and tight around me...Oh fuck yes!" He moaned, panting as watched you. "Go on then! Don't hold back. Wanna see you cum for me."

You groaned lowly behind your gag, shaking as you orgasmed on his cock. Your body felt like it was on fire as you rode him. You could feel your own cum slicking his thighs as you rode him, whimpering. He smirked and grabbed you, throwing you onto the bed before flipping you over. You moaned as he thrusted back into you, shaking as you orgasmed again. John adjusted the both of you so that your head rested against the pillow and your legs were on either side of his.

John pounded into you, shaking and moaning with you as he neared his orgasm. However, the door swung open, revealing a certain flatmate.

"John, I--Oh!" Sherlock immediately flushed and turned around.

"Sherlock! Get the hell out!" John snapped, making you shiver and you hid your face. He had pressed himself fully against you to hide you from his flatmate, pushing himself deeper into you. You hid your shudder but couldn't help the soft sigh of pleasure that escaped from your nose.

Sherlock was silent for a long moment before turning his head, indicating he was speaking to you both. "Is this what you two do while I'm gone?" He asked, genuinely curious.

As John snapped out, you ripped your panties from your mouth and snarled out, "Leave! Now!"

"Right!" Sherlock yelped before dashing out. If he was as smart as he claimed, he knew that you being angry was one of the more terrifying things he could ever deal with.

John sighed and pulled away, having lost his motivation. You whimpered a bit before rolling over and pulling him down. He hummed against your lips, his tongue tangling against yours. "Later?" You asked, a small pout on your face as he grinned.

"Later," He promised.


	31. Nightmare. Sherlock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has some horrible nightmares about a torturous experience.

You jerked up with a gasp, palms gripping at the sheets as you panted. You laid in the room alone, staring out the window as you tried to recollect your thoughts. Sherlock's room...That's where you were. You weren't strapped to a table being tortured for hours. You weren't screaming and begging for your life. You were in Sherlock's bedroom; safest place you've been in weeks.

Sherlock hurried into the room, immediately to your side. "Nightmare?" He asked, cupping your face. You didn't respond and so he analyzed you, something he didn't truly enjoy. Eyes weren't focusing on one place. Hands were clammy. A small bit of sweat on your forehead. Breath came in short pants. "Y/N, you're going through an episode."

"I-I'm sorry," You whispered, pulling back but his hand cupped the side of your neck while his free arm pulled you to him. "Sherlock..."

"You've been having the nightmares for weeks...You've stopped taking the sleeping pills. Why?"

"I don't like how they make me feel afterwards." Sherlock gave a small smile, brushing the hair from your face. You sighed and curled into him, resting your head over his heart. He combed his hand through your hair as he laid down, pulling you onto him. "You shouldn't worry about--"

"I always worry about you."

"Even in your mind palace?"

A small smile drew across his lips as he kissed the top of your head. "Yes...Even there," He whispered into your hairline. He watched goosebumps rise on your arm and hummed, dragging his lips down your forehead and the bridge of your nose. Your nose scrunched up in reaction to the soft kiss before he lifted your chin.

You hummed as Sherlock kissed your lips, enjoying the gentle touch. His fingers trailed along your cheeks, sending a shudder through your body as he cupped the back of your head and neck with both hands, keeping you in place as he kissed you lovingly.

Something that had always surprised you about Sherlock Holmes was that he was always loving and affectionate to you. Even when you'd first met, he felt a need to stand close to you, eventually resorting to holding your hand any chance he could. It left you flustered at first, especially given Anderson and Donavan's teasing, but you grew out of it, accepting it as the normal.

Soon, that bit of hand holding turned to gentle hugs and forehead kisses. It was when Moriarty had guns aimed at your chest, decorating your torso with little red lights that Sherlock had realized how much you truly meant to him. The second you were back at the flat, his lips were on yours. Needless to say, John excused himself from the room.

Sherlock pulled away, watching you gasp softly for air as you clutched to his shirt. He watched your pupils dilate as you bit your lip. He shuddered as he watched you and quickly laid you on the bed, his lips attacking your neck.

"Sherlock," You gasped out, arching into him. He growled and bit at your neck, leaving a soft mark on your skin. He hummed as he slipped your shirt up your body. He sighed as he felt the skin of your breasts in his hands. They were heavy in his hands as he groped, watching you arch up and felt your nipples harden.

"My dear," He whispered before kissing each breast gently. He then sucked a bud into your mouth, moaning softly at the taste of your skin. He lavished the bud with his tongue, listening to your keening moan as you gripped the sheets. "Bloody hell, you taste divine," He muttered before moving to the next bud.

You moaned and pushed your hand through his curled hair, tugging gently before removing your shirt completely before tugging down your sleeping pants. You whimpered and blushed as he looked down at you.

"My dear girl..." He whispered, rubbing your thighs gently. You licked your lips, catching his eye as he studied all of you. He pushed down the urge to deduce everything about you in this moment, simply enjoying the sight of you needy for him. "Y/N...I love you."

"And I love you, Sherlock," You whispered, pulling him to you. You kissed his lips softly. "But you're wearing way too damn much."

He grinned and stood, stripping quickly. You grinned and gave him a few pumps as soon as he had his undergarments off. He moaned, running his fingers through your hair. Your tongue lavished his cock, giving him a shiver. He then gasped as you sucked him into your mouth.

"Y/N!" He moaned, tugging your hair as he thrusted his hips forward into your mouth. You moaned and bobbed your head slowly. Sherlock's head rolled back as he tugged your hair. "Oh hell..." He hummed before pushing you onto the bed. "Down girl." He commanded as you giggled, biting your lip.

"Love when you take control," You mewled, squirming on the sheets.

"You do love it," He hummed with a growl, grabbing your thighs and tugging you to the edge of the bed. His cock head teased your folds, making you hum as you rolled your hips down. "Love how you'll beg for me."

 

"Sherlock, please," You moaned, running your hands up his arms as he pushed into you. You both let out soft sighs of pleasure, your back arching slightly off the bed.

He gave a soft smile and scooped you into his arms, moving you both into the bed. His lips pressed against yours as you pushed your fingers into his hair. He grinned and kissed your lips lovingly, unable to stop smiling as he felt your nails drag across his scalp.

"God, I love it when you do that," He moaned before rolling his hips into you. You moaned loudly before he was pumping into you hard. He watched you gasp and moan beneath them, paying attention to your body's reactions to him. He angled his hips, finding your sweet spot almost instantly. Rational thought left his mind when your walls began to flutter. He closed his eyes tight, burying his face into your neck as he moaned breathlessly. "Y/N, fuck..." He gasped, moving his large hand between your bodies.

You gasped as his deft fingers began to toy with your clit. You dragged your nails down his back, listening to the soft groan that escaped him. "Sh-Sher--I--Ah!" You gasped and your nails left angry red marks down his back as you orgasmed hard, rocking your hips to meet each thrust.

Sherlock grunted softly and worked you through your pleasure. He then pushed himself onto his elbows, rolling his hips deep into you as he watched your face. The second your eyes locked with his, filled with lust and need for him, he let out a soft moan and came hard for you. He pressed his forehead to yours, keeping your gaze as you both moaned, rocking gently through the pleasure.

You hummed as he pulled away and collapsed beside you, making you smile softly as he pulled you to him, despite the light sheen of sweat on you both. You smiled big as his fingers lightly stroked up your back, making you hum softly as he traced one of the scars on your back.

"You know," You mumbled. "If this is what you'll do after I have a bad dream, I need to be a bit more reckless."

"I will tie you to this bed myself, if I have to."

"Threatening me with a good time does nothing for you, love," You chuckled lowly, looking up to see his loving smile. He kissed your forehead and you could vaguely hear his whisper an order to sleep as you began to drift off again, content in his arms.


	32. Lucky Guess. Sherlock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is having costume changes and notices Y/N checking him out.

You smiled as you watched him changing, flitting between several outfits. Sherlock wanted a disguise, but couldn't quite find The One. You rolled your eyes as he pulled on a lab coat before turning to you. "Bit much?" He asked curiously.

"Bit," You told him as he turned, stripping off the garment quickly. You bit your lip softly, watching him grab for another uniform. You leaned back, your chest pushing out a bit as you watched him grab a security guard uniform from the gallery. "So, what's the case again? Why the costume?"

"Y/N-Darling, you wouldn't understand."

"You saying I'm stupid?" You questioned, smirking a bit.

"Not at all. I'm saying you wouldn't understand my methods."

"Like I ever have," You chuckled out, giving a small stretch to your back.

Sherlock glanced at you in the reflection of his mirror, taking note of your form. Knees drawn together. Arms behind you. Chest pushing outward against the shirt (stolen from his drawers). Notable lack of any trousers. There was a small flush to your cheeks and nose and your pupils were slightly dilated when you opened them again. You licked your lips softly.

He gulped and clenched his jaw before focusing on his shirt that he was buttoning. "Killer wants to play a game. He's been gassing his victims left and right, but no pattern. No decorum. I think he'll be at the hospital next."

"If there is no pattern, why do you think hospital?"

Sherlock looked at you and smiled. "Lucky guess?"

"Whatever. You know why!" You laughed before hopping up, pulling him to you. He chuckled and kissed your lips softly, humming against your lips. "Anything else you can think to wear?" You offered. "Think you'll be fine without the disguise."

"Yes, but what's the fun?" He asked, smiling as you looked down, shaking your head. "There is one shirt I'd like to wear...but someone's stolen it." He hummed lowly as he tugged at the first button of your shirt. You bit your lip, gulping. "Maybe I should just take yours?"

"Have to fight me for it," You whispered, nipping his lower lip playfully.

Before you could escape, Sherlock wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close, kissing you hard as he spun you around and pinned you to the wall next to the standing mirror. You moaned, wrapping your arms around his neck. His hands immediately trailed down your back and squeezed at your rear, making you whimper.

 

"God, you're alluring," He whispered before kissing your neck. He took in the sounds of your whimpers and sighs, pocketing them into his mental hard-drive for later. Of course, it was no different than the reactions you had to his touch. "So sensitive," He muttered, knowing how much you liked him talking dirty.

"Sherlock, you're too much." You moaned softly as he nipped under your ear.

By your mewl, he knew you were putty in his hands. "Did you enjoy the little show?" He asked, lifting you up. Your legs immediately snapped around his waist, making him smirk softly as he pulled your ear lobe between his teeth. He pressed into you, enjoying your mewling cry as you arched into him. "Want more?"

"Yes," You breathed out, looking into his eyes. Pupils completely blown. Breathing increased. Skin flushed.

He hummed and brushed his nose against your before whispering, "Have to fight me for it."

Your body reacted quickly, surprising even him. He found himself pinned on the bed by your smaller frame, kissing him for all his worth. He moaned as your hands hurriedly tried to pull off his trousers, as if they'd just vanished if you tugged hard enough.

Sherlock chuckled and flipped you under him. "Always so bloody impatient."

"Tease," You pouted cutely, making him grin maliciously.

"I'm only just getting started, Love." He said, pushing up your--well, his shirt up your body. His mouth was immediately on your breasts, making you moan out softly as you arched your back up. His lips and teeth practically devoured you up, making you cry out in pleasure. "Taste like the pomegranate used to seduce Persephone..."

You flushed at his words. Sherlock was seldom one to get poetic but when he did, it would make you swoon. His tongue trailed down your body, making you shudder from the chill. He quickly pulled down your knickers, leaving you nearly bare for him, save the shirt that was bundled up by your neck.

 

His tongue immediately dove into you, his throat rumbling from the taste of your slick that already flooded his senses entirely. You moaned under his ministrations, clutching at the sheets beneath you as he knelt on the floor by the bed. His hands rubbed gently at your hips, keeping you in place but also dominating your body.

"Sherlock, please," You whimpering, tugging lightly at his hair now. You panted and moaned, desperate for more.

He pulled away, licking his lips before standing and stripping down completely. He practically ripped the shirt off of you, a few buttons fly about. "Thought I was impatient," You giggled as he hoisted you and practically threw you onto the bed.

"You are. You want results instantly. You want that gratification but you don't savor the chase one bit." He growled as he rubbed his tip against your folds. You whimpered and rolled your hips as you wrapped your arms around him. "You just need me."

"Dammit, Sherlock. Quit deducing and just fu--Oh!" You moaned as he sunk into you suddenly, making you shake hard under him. Your cheeks flushed red as you whimpered, your arms wrapping around him. Sherlock moaned as you pulled him to you, adorning his neck in affectionate kisses. He felt his cock pulse lightly inside of you, shuddering from the feeling of you squeezing around him.

"Bloody hell, Y/N," He moaned softly, one hand squeezing your hip as he held himself up with his free arm. He pressed his face into the side of your head, taking in the smell of vanilla and caramel shampoo. "My dear girl," He whispered before rolling his hips.

You keened as he began to thrust into you. While Sherlock could deduce everything about you from across the room, you knew him through his touch. Everything about the way his hips dragged slowly, his hands grabbing you all over, and his lips crashing against your skin...He was desperate. He needed your affection. You couldn't figure out what it was though. His body simply moved on desperation, making you moan and relish in his attention.

 

"Sherlock," You moaned, lifting his face. His eyes locked with your as he pressed deeper into you, taking in your facial reactions.

"Y/N...Love you...s-so mu--Ah!" He gasped when you flipped him under you. Sherlock's eyes fell on you as you pressed your hands against his chest. He watched as you rode him, moving carefully along his swollen cock. He clenched his jaw, trying to stay calm but your gaze pierced through him. "Fuck!" He shouted, back arching up.

You moaned, watching him come undone. His seed spurted into you, coating your walls until you were cumming with him. You mewled and rode out your orgasms, rutting your hips into his. He grunted and grabbed at your rear, grinding up into you.

"Sh-Sherlock!"

"That's it, Darling. Don't hold...anything back. Oh god, yes!" He moaned, before rubbing at your clit. He watched your knees draw up on his stomach, shaking violently as you fell into a second orgasm. You mewled and moaned as he worked you through it, making you oversensitive before he sat up and kissed you.

You finally slumped against him, falling into the post-coital bliss. He hummed, nuzzling your shoulder lightly before collapsing onto the bed with you in a heap. You giggled as he curled into your welcoming arms, allowing you to play with his curled hair.

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"You always laugh after we have sex. I never asked why."

"Because you go from My Sherlock to a-man-that-needs-an-orgasm-now."

"Is that bad?"

"Course not, Love," You said, kissing his forehead. He smiled and looked up at you. "It's just always surprising."

Sherlock smiled and nodded. "Fair enough."


End file.
